I Love You?
by MissPiggy97
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl. Charlotte and Damon are ok. Right? As an almost permanent resident of Mystic Falls, Charlotte gets to deal with the ups and downs of being part of 'the gang'. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

The room, once filled with light was now cast in as much darkness as possible with only a solitary lamp emitting light.

I sat with my hands intertwined with Damon's, on the window seat. Slowly, I look towards Stefan, he hadn't moved since we arrived. His eyes never left her face. Her, the one we were all here for; Elena Gilbert. The in-transition vampire.

We'd been here for a good few hours now, waiting for her to wake, to find out that she's no longer human. I will be here for her, Damon squeezed my hand. We all will be here for her.

The silence that had taken over the room was broken by a deep gasp for air from Elena. My head snapped up to look at her, mirroring Stefan and Damon.

She attempted to sit up as her lungs filled with air. Blinking a few times she finally noticed Stefan.

"Stefan?" she gasped.

"Hey." He said gently to her. "I'm right here." She continued to take deep breaths. "You've been in and out for hours."

"Wh…What happened?"

"You were in an accident." Realisation dawned on her face,

"Oh my God. Matt? Is he..."

"Alive?" Damon finished for her. She snapped her head around to look at us. I waved slightly. "Ask Stefan." He said, anger radiating off him. "The Hero." He all but spat.

Her eyes pleaded with Stefan who took her hand.

"He's fine." Stefan replied. She sighed, relieved.

"Thank You. I thought that I wa…was…how did you?" Elena was confused.

"Save you? He didn't." Damon deadpanned.

She frowned at Stefan and then looked to me for an answer. I got up and sat on the other side of her.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital, before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew." Her eyes widened, "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you." I told her.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road you had vampire blood in your system." I scowled at Damon for the interruption.

"Elena." I said softly to the girl, regaining her attention.

"Oh my God." She breathed out snatching her hand away from Stefan, "Does that mean that I'm a…" She couldn't get the word out. "AM I DEAD?" She shouted at us, mainly Stefan.

Stefan looked away as did Damon. She stared directly at me.

"No. no, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" She pleaded with me but all I could do was hold her hand.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan captured her hand again. "I talked to Bonnie. She says she's stronger than ever. There may be something she can do to help you."

"No. The only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon said darkly.

"We have all day before she has to feed Damon!" Stefan argued with his brother. "That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is NO WAY OUT OF IT." Damon argued back. "We all know the drill, you feed or you DIE." I scowled at Damon. "There is no door number 3." He glared at me.

"I was ready to die!" Elena sobbed to me. I gathered her into my arms and she sobbed into me. "I was supposed to die…I…I don't wanna be…I can't be a vampire." She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "If there's something Bonnie can do, we have to try." I nodded in understanding.

"We will. I'll try everything." Stefan assured her. Damon sighed in the background.

"It's your choice Elena." He said... "As always." I raised my eyebrows at him before he left the room.

"I'll be right back." I told Elena before following Damon downstairs.

* * *

Once in the kitchen I saw him leaning against a counter nursing a glass of bourbon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whisper-shouted. He simply looked at me and shrugged before swallowing his bourbon and turning to refill his glass. "Don't you dare ignore me Damon!" I said as I snatched the glass from him and scowling.

He turned to leave but I flashed in front of him.

"Talk to me D." I begged.

"It's nothing Char." He held my head between his hands and stroked my cheek. I looked up at him. "I promise." He lightly kissed my forehead. "Ok?"

"Ok." He released me and walked back to the bourbon.

I heard Stefan coming into the kitchen.

"Play nice boys." I warned them. "I'm going home for a shower. Call me if anything happens." I pointed at Stefan who nodded and I kissed Damon on the cheek.

As the door closed behind me I heard the beginnings of yet another fight. I sighed and continued to my car.

* * *

Once fully showered I walked into Damon's room from the adjoining shower drying my hair with a towel and jumped a mile when I saw someone lounging on the bed.

"Tyler?" He looked at me and smirked. Why the hell was Tyler eyeing me up?

"Try again, luv."

"Nik?" I gasped. "But…you're dead."

"Obviously." He gestured to himself before flashing over to me. I tightened my grip on the towel covering my body. "You are **so** beautiful." He whispered, tracing the outline of my face. I swatted his hands away.

"Why are you in Tyler's body?"

"It was necessary. But it won't be for much longer. I promise luv, you'll get to see my handsome face very soon." He smirked.

"Go." He quirked his eyebrows at my order. "Go!" he nodded and flashed out of the house leaving me alone.

* * *

_Incoming Call_

_Damon_

"Hello." I answered as I raided the fridge in the boarding house.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm great why?"

"Uhhh, nothing, just…don't let anyone in. Ok?"

"Sure. D what's…" I couldn't finish my sentence as a needle was pushed into my neck and I was injected with a lethal dose of vervain.

"Char? Char? CHARLOTTE?" Damon's voice was the last thing I heard before I was dragged out of the house and into a van.

* * *

I slowly raised my head as my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the van. I struggled to move my wrists but soon found that they were bound and soaked in a substance that was burning my wrists.

"Vervain ropes." I looked to my right.

"Rebekah?"

"Looks like someone ousted us to the council." She continued.

"Kol?"

"It's likely." I nodded at her answer.

"What exactly do they think they can do to you?" I asked. She shrugged.

All of a sudden the van lurched forward and the windscreen collapsed in. Our legs were thrown upwards and our heads back until we were lying on our backs, the van was on its side. We looked to each other coughing as the ropes pushed into our torsos.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah choked out.

I didn't have time to answer as the back doors of the van were ripped open and flung away from the vehicle.

"Not you again." I coughed out as Tyler's face appeared. He smirked.

"You know you love me really." He glared at the chains restricting me. With swift movements he ripped the chains off me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He glanced behind him at the approaching police car.

"No time." He lifted me up and out of the car. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah gasped. I looked expectantly at Nik. He bent down to her,

"Keep them busy little sister." Realisation dawned on her face as we flashed away.

* * *

We stopped in the middle of what appeared to be a small forest.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking in the huge trees with their dense covers.

"Not far from the centre of Mystic Falls." He answered, leaning against a tree. "You truly are beautiful Charlotte." I spun to face him.

"It's weird seeing you as Tyler." I replied, avoiding the topic.

"I told you, I'm working on it." He scowled.

"Take me home." I ordered him.

"No." I stomped my foot. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Please?" I tried again. He smirked.

"Only because you asked so nicely." I scoffed. He held out his hand. I was wary about taking it. "Oh for God's sake, I don't bite." I quirked my eyebrow this time. "Well…not much." With a sigh I took it and we zoomed to the Gilbert house.

"Thank you." I turned to face him but he was gone.

Typical.

With a sigh I made my way up the path and stood in the doorway listening to Damon and Liz speak,

"They're gone. Whoever took Charlotte, took them too." He dragged a hand down his face. "Tell me you have something. Anything?" He practically begged Liz.

"I can't the council locked Carol and me out of our offices, files, computers, everything!"

"So, the mayor and the sheriff never COMTEMPLATED A BACK UP PLAN LIZ?!"

"Damon relax." Meredith chimed in while Alaric bounced on the balls of his feet, sick with worry.

"Yeah. I mean, I got away." I said as I entered the living room. Damon flashed to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Char." He breathed into my hair.

"How?" Liz asked.

"With…skill." I answered as Damon let me go. He smirked down at me.

"That's my girl." I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Look, I was in some van, in the middle of nowhere. Rebekah was there too." A knock interrupted me form continuing. We all turned to look at the door.

"Hey." Matt. "Is Elena here?" Damon's eyes flashed dangerously. I placed my palm against his chest to stop him, it didn't work.

"And in what world are you the one that gets to LIVE?" He asked as he pinned him against a wall by his neck.

"Damon STOP!" I shouted, trying to pry his hands from around Matt's neck. "It wasn't his fault."

"Let him go Damon." I watched as Liz moved her hand to her gun.

"DAMON!" I shouted. He looked at me and slowly released him. Matt gasped for air.

I dragged Damon into the kitchen who instantly went for the bottle of bourbon he'd likely been nursing all day.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" I asked. He leaned against the counter facing the cupboards with his hands apart on the counter.

"Nothing."

"Bull." I spat. "YOU have been moody and angry all day! So, what is wrong?"

"I'm just angry as to why Stefan didn't save Elena." I sighed.

"He respected her wishes."

"Well, that was a stupid thing to do! I would have dragged her out by her hair if I had to."

"Well next time, you can." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room.

Liz and Meredith shot me questioning looks as I sunk down onto the sofa.

"Any news from Caroline?" I asked Liz.

"She's fine. Safe. Hidden."

"Good."

"We need to find the Elena." Alaric said as Damon entered the room. He looked over to me but I refused to meet his eyes.

"And the others." Liz reminded him.

"With Alaric's weapons and your vervain, they could be anywhere."

"C'mon guys think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire." Damon paced while he spoke. I quietly observed him, it's odd, and he's become very protective of Elena. Curious.

"Reinforced steel. Iron doors." I suggested from my spot on the sofa.

"The pastor has a cattle ranch." Matt spoke up. "Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote." I offered.

"It's secluded." Meredith added.

"Well guess what, looks like you the chance to prove how really sorry you are." Damon said to Matt. "Let's go." I followed them out the door.

"Shotgun!" I yelled as we approached the car. I saw a small smile grace Damon's lips.

* * *

The car journey was awkward to say the least. Damon ignored Matt, I ignored Damon and…well…Matt and I could only talk about football for so long...

By the time we arrived, it was dark out. The pastor's cattle ranch was of substantial size. It was, as we'd guessed, secluded – the perfect place to hold a bunch of vampires.

"So what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked as we stare at the ranch. I shrugged while Damon smirked.

"Nah, we don't need weapons." I frowned at the raven hired vampire. "Just bait."

Before I could stop him Damon had latched his fangs into Matt's throat and fasted on him before dropping him to the floor. He turned to me, an evil glint in his eyes and blood smeared over his chin. I stood frozen to the spot, unable to help Matt, just glaring at the monster that Damon had become.

"Yoo-hoo!" Damon called. "Anybody home?" He walked closer to the house. "Big bad vampire out here."

The pastor slowly approached the door and walked onto the porch.

"Let him go. The boy's innocent." Damon looked to Matt, then back at the pastor. "Well that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, and he's all yours."

I walked to Matt, bent down and checked out his wound, determining if he could be helped. I went to bite my wrist but Damon hauled him up.

"C'mon pastor, you don't wanna kill him. I **wanna** kill him. " **I** really want to kill Damon right now.

"GO AWAY! YOU ARE NOT INVITED IN!" The pastor shouted at Damon. Looks like someone hadn't noticed me yet. "And I am not coming out."

A gun shot resounded through the air and hit Damon. I jumped back and alerted the pastor's attention.

"YOU!" He shouted.

"Me?" I asked.

"Vampire." He spat, and another gun shot rang out, I fell to the floor with a thud. My hand unconsciously falling into Damon's.

* * *

Damon and I had regained consciousness a while ago, so when the footsteps of two armed men approached he winked at me and we prepared ourselves.

One pointed his gun at my heart while the other pointed his at Damon's. They kicked us in the shoulders. We didn't respond. They looked at each other and then Damon pounced.

He flew up to a standing position and flung on guard away with a hard crack to his head via gun barrel. The other was unfortunate enough to get his gun rammed through his torso after a vicious fight.

Damon brushed his hands on his jeans and helped me up. I nodded my thanks and scowled as Damon kicked Matt who was trying to get up.

"Do it. Kill me." Matt choked out. "You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself."

"Oh yes I can." Damon placed his foot over Matt's neck and slowly applied pressure. "It should have been you."

Elena and I pounced at the same time, both pulling Damon away. While she threatened Damon with her new vampire skills, I helped Matt to his feet. Again I went to give him my blood and again I was stopped. This time by Elena, who pulled me into a tight embrace while tears poured down her face, saddened by her transformation into a monster. I watched Matt limp into the cattle shed in the distance and I knew that Stefan would help him.

* * *

I slowly approached the car until I overheard Elena and Damon talking. Maybe this would provide an insight into his mood swing. I stayed submerged in the shadows while they spoke.

"You were going to kill him." Elena said, following Damon to his car.

"Yep. The guy just won't die."

"It was my choice to save him. Why aren't you seeing that?" Elena asked exasperated. Damon stopped.

"It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena." They glared at each other.

"I remember." Damon stopped dead in his tracks as she spoke. "Everything." He wouldn't look at her. "One of the highlights of my transition; remembering everything that you compelled me to forget. I got that you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me that you wanted me to get everything in life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" he looked at her when she didn't reply. "I didn't think so."

"You asked me to make a choice Damon so I did. If you're going to be mad take it out on me not Stefan, or Matt or **Charlotte**. ME!"

"Are we done here?" He interrupted her.

"If it had been you at the bridge last night," He looked at her again. "And not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt,"

"I WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU!" He interrupted again. "In a heartbeat. No question."

"That's what I thought. And Matt would be dead because you couldn't let go. MATT WOULD BE DEAD!"

"BUT YOU WOULDN'T BE!" He shouted at her while my heart broke slightly. "And you would have gotten to grow up, and have the life that you wanted. The life you deserve and I know that I didn't used to get that but I do NOW. And I wanted that, FOR YOU Elena. And I would have gladly given it to you and let Matt die because I **am** that selfish! But you knew that already." He said. "The first night that we met isn't all you remember is it?" They stared at each other until Damon walked to his car leaving Elena alone.

Tears silently rolled down my face. He _loved_ her. Not me, her. Elena noticed me as she walked away to find Stefan. She made to approach me but I shook my head and wiped away my tears before walking to the car where Damon was waiting for me.

As soon as the door to the car closed and I was inside, Damon pulled away. We silently travelled down the deserted roads. I looked out of the window at the trees blurring together, not being able to control the solitary tear rolling down my face.

* * *

At the Boarding House I poured myself a strong drink as Damon tossed his keys down somewhere.

"What's wrong?" he asked me from across the room. Anger filled me and I threw my glass at his head. He dodged the tumbler, his eyes wide.

"You BASTARD!" I seethed. He continued to stare at me wide eyed. "You let me fall in LOVE with you when you loved Elena. YOU STILL LOVE ELENA!" I all but screamed at him.

"Let me explain," he began.

"Don't." I choked on a tear. "What's the point?" I shrugged in answer to my own question.

"Charlotte."

"DON'T!" I screamed this time. "Just…don't." I walked to the door, threw it open and began walking down the Boarding House's drive.

I looked back once and saw Stefan and Elena on the roof, watching the sun rise, in each other's arms. I listened for movement inside the house and vaguely heard a glass shatter against a wall.

* * *

Fully intoxicated, I crept into the Boarding House many hours later. I couldn't bring myself to feed on an innocent victim tonight so I'd made do with animal blood. It had satisfied me but…well, it wasn't from the vein.

Upstairs, I crept into Stefan's room and saw him and Elena cuddled together, asleep. As I approached my room, I heard Damon's drunken snores and sighed.

Opening the door to my room and collapsing into bed, fully clothed, I cried myself to sleep, not aware that the door was slowly opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, I felt a rigid object moulded to my back. Fluttering my eyes open I glanced down to see a hand splayed over my stomach. I heard a muffled sound and a pair of lips pressed a kiss into my hair. The object breathed an almost silent,

"Love you." I knew that voice. As carefully as possible, I rolled over, the hand maintaining a tight grip on my torso.

"Damon." I sighed and shook him awake. His eyes snapped open and he almost fell off the bed. I suppressed a laugh at his wide-eyed look.

"W…what?" he asked confused. I sniffed the air around him.

"You were drunk." I crumpled my nose at the pungent smell of a variety of alcohols polluting the air.

"I wanted a cuddle." He pouted slightly.

"You got one. Now leave." I sighed as I got up and padded bare foot to my closet.

"I don't love her." He mumbled. I stopped and stiffened. He flashed to behind me. "I **don't **love her Charlotte."

"Yes. You do." I shrugged him off and continued my journey into the clothes filled space. He growled and flashed in front of me while taking a firm hold of my shoulders.

"No." Was all he said before he crushed his lips to mine. I pushed him off.

"Go take a shower." I pushed past him and concentrated on the rows of clothes. A change in the air let me know that he'd gone. I let out a choked sigh as I watched a tear roll onto the fabric of a strapless black mini-dress.

* * *

"Another." I told the bartender as I slammed my glass onto the smooth surface of the bar. He nodded and went about refilling my glass. "Leave the bottle." I sighed to him. He looked wary about it; I sighed again and looked him in the eyes, "Leave the bottle." I told him again, my pupils growing and shrinking as I compelled the young man. He nodded once more and set the half full bottle onto the bar before walking away.

"I'd slow down if I were were you." A voice joked as its owner slid onto the stool beside me. I groaned and laid my head onto my arms.

"Hello Nik." I turned my head to him slighty. He smirked and motioned for a glass. Receiving it he filled it with **my** alcohol.

"Hello luv."

"What do you want?" I all but whined at the Original.

"I noticed you sitting alone, downing whiskey like a champ and decided to see if you needed cheering up." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I told him and sat upright again. Noticing his _I-don't-believe-you-but-I'm-going-to-nod-anyway _face, I added. "Honest."

"Then my dear, why are you sitting alone and not with your Salvatore?" He really wasn't going to give up.

"We…" I wasn't sure if I should divulge everything to the manipulative vampire. Sensing this he stared me in the eyes until I cracked. "We had a fight." I saw him smile over the rim of his glass and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my arm when he saw that I was about to leave and dragged me back onto the stool.

"What happened?" He asked seriously.

"You want to help?" I asked warily.

"I'm not all bad luv." He laughed. "Only the best bits of me are." I rolled my eyes but felt strangely comfortable in his presence. So, with a sigh I told him everything that had happened.

* * *

"So you threw a glass at his head!" He chuckled as I downed the last of our second bottle of whiskey.

"Shut up." I mumbled to him with a smile.

"No, I didn' mean it like that, I meant that if it had been me; I'd have removed a couple of organs." He said with a shrug. I burst into slightly drunken laughter and he joined in.

"You're mean." I stated.

"I simply do what every other vampire suppresses the urge to do." I shook my head at his words. "So what are you going to do?" H easked me, referring to my Damon Debacle as he'd dubbed it.

"I don't know." I laid my head on my arms again and heard him chuckle before I felt his hand stroke my hair.

"You won't ever hear this again, and if you tell anyone; I'll deny it and rip out your tongue. Got it?" I turned my head to look at him and nodded. "He doesn't love Elena." I sat up with a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "He was confused but I know that he loves you. You." I looked him in the eye and nodded, knowing he was right.

"I'm gonna go." I said as I got up and fumbled for some cash in my pockets.

"Forget it." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be having more, so I'll pay." I nodded and threw on my jacket.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "See you around?" I said as I turned to leave.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"Time for a change of scenery."

"Oh." I said, slightly saddened by this news from my maybe-friend.

"Goodnight Miss Evans." He said with a smile. I mock curtsied to him.

"Goodnight Mr Mikaelson." With a smile, I left the Grill.

* * *

At home, I found Stefan and Elena cuddling on the sofa.

"Here." I threw some blankets at them. "Go for a sleep under the stars." Elena looked at me curiously but Stefan's face lit up.

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's what we used to do when we were kids." Stefan explained. "We'd sneak out and camp under the stars."

"Go." I told them. "Have fun. It's a beautiful night." Elena smiled and took the blankets before she walked to the door. I stopped Stefan.

"Teach her to feed." I told him. He nodded.

"You gonna talk to Damon?" I nodded at him while wringing my hands and he kissed my forehead. "Good Luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing a bottle of wine, two large glasses and a corkscrew from the kitchen I found Damon in the dining room. I placed the things on the table.

"We need to talk." I said.

"**I've** been trying to talk." He looked up at me. "Someone else didn't want to."

"Well…now I do." I mumbled. He nodded. I gestured for him to take a seat, he complied. With a deep breath I began. "Do you love her?"

"No." He looked me dead in the eye. "I thought I did. But I don't." I nodded.

"Why did you think you did?" He sighed and began unscrewing the bottle. "Apart from you, she was the only one who saw something other than a monster." I nodded and received my now full glass from him. "She gave me hope for even a small bit of my humanity returning. She was there for me when I needed it."

"She was Katherine." I said over the rim of my glass. Damon took a large mouthful of wine and nodded. His eyes not meeting mine.

"Yes and no." I tilted my head slightly. "She was the spitting image of her, but she wasn't a replica of her personality. Elena isn't selfish or out for her own gain. She doesn't manipulate people, at least not intentionally." I gulped down more wine. "But, I don't love her. I don't think I ever really have. It was always going to have to be someone special to fill the void you left with your 'death' which you never really explained by the way."

"Another story for another time D." He smiled at the nickname.

"I love you." I nodded at his statement.

"And I you Damon. But…you hurt me." He nodded in understanding.

"I just…didn't, don't understand why Stefan didn't save her. If it were us, I wouldn't have hesitated and I was angry." He sighed. "I don't expect you to,"

"I forgive you." I cut across him. He looked up, eyes full of hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never could be mad at you for long." I shrugged and as I was about to take another drink I was pulled out of my chair and upstairs.

The sound of the bedroom door slamming and my giggles echoed through the house.

* * *

"You're making a big mistake." Damon and Stefan argued in Stefan's room, while the younger brother packed bag full of clothes. Damon sat at Stefan's desk.

"No. I'm not. If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out of the gate…" Stefan said as he placed jeans into the grip.

"You're reaching!" Damon interrupted.

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things we went through."

"Delusional!" Damon chorused in a sing-song voice.

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this."

"You're wrong. You're just wrong Stefan."

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone Damon. Compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now."

"Then you better hope she's not a fan of Bambi." I said from the door, wearing only Damon's black shirt from the previous day. Stefan rolled his eyes while Damon laughed. I sauntered over to Damon and sat on his lap, watching the argument. Damon slammed a knife into the desk, emphasising his next words.

"She needs human blood Stefan."

"From the vein." I added drawing patterns on Damon's chest.

"C'mon, you know what happens. You name me one vampire who didn't kill at least one person while they were new." Stefan attempted to reason.

"You name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens." Damon said darkly.

"If she kills someone, she will crumble. How much pain do you think she can take before she shuts off her humanity switch?" Stefan all but shouted at us.

"It happens to the best of us at least once. But we get over it Stefan, in about 100 years or so." Damon shrugged.

"I'd like her to skip that part." I mumbled quietly. "I like Elena."

"She can't learn to control the bloodlust if she's never actually experienced the bloodlust. It's a cheat, it's like giving a child a calculator before it can do math." Damon reasoned to me softly. He had a point. I slid off his lap as he got up to unpack Stefan's bag.

"What are you doing?" Stefan scowled at his brother but Damon just kept removing t-shirts from the luggage. "I said knock it off!" Stefan growled at him as he jerked his arm away from the clothes.

And so another brother stare-down commences. I sighed and separated them.

"Now you two know that out of the three of us, I'm the more scary." Damon started to protest but my glare shut him up. "So, if I have to intervene, someone's gonna lose some organs." I continued in a sing-song voice that made them smile slightly before glowering t each other again.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Elena asked as she entered the room.

"We were just having a little disagreement about process." I said calmly.

"You two are still not on board with the animal plan." It was more a statement than a question. And we all knew the answer.

"Nope. I say rip off the proverbial bandage and let it bleed. You're a vampire Elena. Be a vampire." I punched him in the arm after he finished.

"What he means is that we want you to overcome the obvious hurdle that is vampirism." I said to Elena as I walked towards her. She sighed in response.

"You ready to go?" Stefan asked as he zipped the bag up. She nodded and they started to leave.

"Vampires eat people!" Damon shouted to them. They stopped. "It's part of the natural food pyramid." He shrugged as he spoke. "Trust me; you're going to be miserable." They ignored him and left the room.

"Don't do anything gross in my room." Stefan pleaded while we smirked.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon murmured as he crossed the room and scooped me up bridal-style.

"No." I protested. "We don't know what they've done in those sheets." He scrunched up his nose.

"Well then, we'll have to make the looong rip to my room." He flashed us there. "Done!" he exclaimed before throwing me onto his ginormous bed.

* * *

I fluffed my hair in the mirror of the ladies room in the Grill before venturing back into the bar are that was currently being occupied by Damon and his drinking buddy Alaric, both were slowly draining a bottle of bourbon.

I had to hold in a laugh as Damon scolded Liz for almost sitting in my seat.

"That seat's taken." She sighed and moved next to Alaric. I slid onto the stool and Damon dragged it closer to him

"Possessive much?" I laughed as I poured myself a drink.

"Very." He winked at me before reading the headline of the newspaper Liz had thrown at him. "'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young Farm'"

"Really?" Alaric asked.

"Better than 'Town Council blown up, Police have no suspects'" Liz deadpanned.

"True." I tilted my glass towards her in agreement.

"Unless the perpetrator is close by." She hinted heavily at us. Alaric raised his eyebrows at Liz.

"Well don't look at me, I always take credit for killing people." Damon shrugged.

"And I just had my nails done." I reasoned. She raised her eyebrows at us.

"Seriously." Damon scowled at her, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. "Stop looking at us like that Liz." He said darkly. "If we were going to kill 12 people, we wouldn't blow them up."

"We'd have a dinner party." I smiled at her while bringing my glass to my lips and swallowing the golden liquid.

"The explosion was sparked from inside. It wasn't an accident."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. The council's dead Liz. I see that as a win." As Damon spoke to Liz I noticed a dark man making his way towards us, I didn't recognise him from anywhere around town.

"I've known some of the council since I was a kid!" The sheriff was getting ever so slightly hysterical. "They were my **friends**." The man was getting closer.

"Well your **friends** tried to kill your **daughter**." I reminded her. She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Who's the new guy?" I changed the topic and Damon turned his head slightly to look at the stranger while Alaric re-filled his glass.

"S'cuse me. Sheriff?" Liz turned to face the unknown man who had approached her. "Hi. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute? It's about the explosion at the Young Farm." My interest was piqued, I turned slightly towards them.

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"Oh, Connor Jordan." He held out his gloved hand to her, and she shook it.

"Are you with the insurance investigators?"

"No, I'm more of a…independent contractor." He smiled at me and I shot him a flirty smile back which seemed to ease him slightly. "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure." Liz complied.

"Thanks." He shot me smile before he left and I winked at him, much to Damon's displeasure. Li raised her eyebrows at us before following him. I watched them leave.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Busy-Body guy." Damon grumbled.

"Never thought I'd see the day Damon was jealous of a human." Alaric laughed. Damon scowled at him.

"That man…has a nice butt." I sighed as I turned back to the bar. Alaric began laughing again while Damon glared at me. "What?" I asked, smiling into my glass.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Elena asked as she appeared beside Alaric.

"I think this conversation doesn't include me." Alaric said as he drained his glass. "Call me if you need me."

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Damon told Alaric who clearly had no intention of paying as he shrugged on his jacket with a smirk.

"Have fun with Meredith." I smiled at the history teacher who only rolled his eyes before leaving the Grill.

"Did you do it?" Elena asked again. We raised our eyebrows at her. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?"

"Am I wearing my 'I blew up the council' t-shirt?" She looked at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"My emotions may have been a tiny bit hay wire that day," Damon scoffed and I hit him on the back of the head, "but no Elena, I did not blow up the council." I rolled my eyes at her. "Why does everyone keep asking us that?" I asked Damon, exasperated. He shrugged.

"Did you?"

"No!" Damon snapped.

"Anything else?" I asked the girl. She was quiet for a while so D and I returned to our drinking.

"Yes." I looked at her. "C…can I talk to you?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." I got off the stool and followed her to the ladies room, knowing Damon would be listening in.

"Something's wrong." She told me as the door closed. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down." She looked away from me.

"Well, there's a shock." I said dryly.

"I think I need your help." I sighed at that.

"Of course you do." I opened the door and gestured to the crowded bar. "Pick your meal." I saw Damon smirk into his glass at what I said. He WAS listening in!

"No." She shook her head madly. "No human blood." She closed the door and I moved to lean against the sinks. "Stefan's right; I have to at least **try** to get through this without hurting anyone."

"Fine." I bolted the door shut and moved to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, worried.

"Tell anyone; I kill you. Got it?" She nodded still confused. I bit my hand and blood poured out. "Drink." I ordered her. "It's what you need."

"What?"

"You're a new vampire Elena; you need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. Just don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from my hand.

"Because blood sharing is kinda…personal."

"What do you mean it's personal?" She was still unable to look away from the blood.

"Just drink." I was getting impatient. Not needing much more persuasion, she looked up at me with relief filled eyes before latching onto the stream of red. Her face changed into that of the monster all vampires keep hidden from the world.

As she got more into it I fell into the wall between the stalls and looked at our reflection in the large mirror. I like Elena and I won't see her suffer, no matter what Stefan says, I mean Damon obviously has no problem with this otherwise he'd have burst in here the moment I mentioned it, so why should he?

I slowly pulled her off me after a while. She stared up at me with thank filled eyes and a mouth smeared with blood.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yeah well, remember; don't tell anyone." She nodded. I watched my hand heal and then washed them as Elena wiped her mouth. "Ready?" I asked her, she nodded again and followed me out of the bathroom.

Sliding back into my seat at the bar I downed Damon's glass of whiskey.

"Thanks again." Elena said quietly.

"Call me if you need me." I told her. She smiled and left the Grill.

"She better?" Damon asked me.

I nodded and gulped down the liquid that Damon had just poured into a glass for me.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N. Hi everyone, just wanna say a huuuuuuuuge thank you to all of my reviewers/followers/favouriters! You guys make me wanna continue writing! So I've split this episode into 3 chapters because my initial chapter was about 13,000 words! So I've cut it down and the last part should be up soon. Uhhhh, I haven't started writing The Ranger episode yet, so bare with me and it'll be up soon!**

**Thanks again everyone! I love you all! Mwah! *blows kisses to everyone***

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the memorial came around and I was quietly getting ready in Damon's room. He entered looking suave in a black suit and shirt and walked over to me.

"Need some help?" He smirked as I fumbled with the clasp on my necklace.

"Please." He took the necklace from my hands and fastened it quickly. His arms circled me and held me close, placing a kiss to the top of my head he murmured,

"You look beautiful." I flattened down my black Chanel shift dress and smiled at him and turned in his arms.

"You don't look bad yourself Mr Salvatore." He smirked and placed a chaste kiss to my mouth. My phone started ringing and Damon sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment," He picked up my phone and looked at the name on the screen, "Elena." I snatched the phone from his hands and answered.

* * *

"I'm here." I reassured her over the phone. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement. In the bathroom." She cried.

"She's in the basement." I told Damon who nodded. We started to make our way to the basement bathroom, me leading the way and Damon carrying a suitor over his shoulder.

"Is that you at the door?" She asked seeming startled.

"Not yet." I told her as we crossed the grass outside the church's entrance.

"Sorry, there's someone in here." I heard her shout through the door. "Charlotte hurry." She whispered desperately into the phone. Damon heard and we sped up.

We all but ran down the steps to the bathroom until we saw the man from the Grill; Connor Jordan, sitting on the couch practically outside the door. We slowed down.

"You again." Damon said as I knocked the door. "Stalking small town funerals?" He joked.

"Charlotte." Elena breathed as she opened the door, Damon passed me the suitor and I followed Elena into the small room while he stood guard outside.

"She spilt coffee." I heard a muffled Damon explain through the door. "You know women, always want to look presentable."

"What happened?" I asked as I unzipped the clothing bag and glanced around the now crimson bathroom. Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry, tell me later." She nodded, and got changed. Damon knocked the door.

"Everything ok in there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." I shouted back as I placed Elena's soiled dress into the bag and re-zipped it.

She adjusted her hair and helped me clean up the room. Stuffing the blood soaked paper-towels into the bottom of the bag, we stood up, admiring the now clean room and smiled at each-other. Checking our outfits and hair, we left the room.

"I'm so sorry that took so long." Elena apologized to Connor. I handed Damon the suitor and he wrapped an arm around me; his possessiveness kicking in again.

"No problem." He assured us.

"Well, have a nice stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." I gasped. "Sorry, funeral pun." Damon and I smiled at him before ushering Elena back up the stairs and outside.

* * *

"Did you bring a blood bag?" Elena asked as we stood by a tree.

"You wanna say that a little louder." I chided her.

"Here." Damon handed her the blood bag. She ripped it open and began to drink it. Damon and I stood hiding her from any passers-by. He looked at me and raised his eye-brows at the rate he was drinking, I shrugged in response. Elena began convulsing and blood ran out of the sides of her mouth as Damon pulled the blood bag away from her.

"Elena?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't." She whimpered. Damon and I exchanged a 'what-the-hell' look. "It tastes like…" I wiped the blood from under her lip with soft eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She was on the verge of crying.

"Nothing." I cooed as I gave her a hug.

"Maybe it's your doppelganger blood. You're rejecting the transition." Damon wondered aloud. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Elena asked me.

"No." I rolled my eyes at her. "You're not dying; you just need to drink **from the vein."**

"No." She shook her head at me. "No. I can't risk killing anyone Charlotte. Maybe I'm better off dead." I had to fight the urge to slap her.

"Don't you think like that. Elena, you're going to be fine." I calmed her. She looked up at like a lost child.

The bells of the church started chiming.

"I have to get back inside." Elena told me. I nodded and watched her enter the church.

"You ok?" Damon asked me, moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…" I bent down and picked the blood bag up from the grass. Handing it to Damon I noticed Stefan watching us. "Stefan's here." Damon sighed and turned his head to see his younger brother scowling at us.

"Aw great." He said dryly, casually dropping the blood bag into my handbag as Stefan approached us.

"What's in the bag Charlotte?" Stefan asked us tiredly.

"Mid service snack. Church always makes me hungry." I told the younger Salvatore who didn't believe a word I said. He stood the staring at me. "I brought it for Elena." I mumbled.

"Really that intent on having your way?" Stefan said to me. I looked down at my feet, Damon glared at his brother.

"It's not her way, it's the only way!" Damon growled at him.

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to turn off her humanity." Stefan growled back.

"What, and become a ripper?" Damon taunted. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I can't let her be anything like me." Stefan told his brother.

"Well god forbids she's anything like me." Damon said, still staring at Stefan. "Cause that's really what you're thinking."

"She's gonna go off the rails eventually anyway Stefan, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track." I told the boy I call my brother.

"**She is strong! If we help her she can survive!" Stefan shouted at me.**

"She's starving Stefan." I whisper shouted, only slightly in control of my anger. "She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days." I spat and I watched his face becoming alarmed.

"What are you talking about? She told me she was fine." I rolled my eyes at the younger Salvatore.

"She lied." I told him.

"Your four legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go." Damon told him motioning to my handbag.

"She can't even keep my blood down!"

I regretted those words immediately. Stefan's face changed into one of anger and Damon wrapped a protective arm around my waist for support and as a warning for Stefan.

"She drank from you?" He asked, quieter and calmer than I expected. I nodded and Damon pulled me away.

* * *

Damon and I entered the church after putting the suitor into the car, just in time to see Elena walking to the podium. I continued walking to a seat while Damon made the sign of the cross with the holy water by the door.

"I don't why that always makes me smile." He mumbled to me with a grin as we sat down next to Stefan.

"She doesn't look so good." I said to Damon, as we watched Elena embrace the Mayor before going to stand at the podium.

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan said to me. I raised my eyebrow at him and Damon glared.

"Do I have to kick your ass in front of church full of people?" Damon threatened his brother who ignored him.

"Shut up, the pair of you." I warned them. They looked away from me like scorned children.

"Bite me." The pair mumbled at the same time. I smiled at them while attempting to focus on the remainder of Elena's speech.

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." I shifted in my seat and took hold of the boy's hands, thankful that I was in the middle of them. They realised that I was remembering the day that they died and gripped my hands tighter.

No matter what, we are a family.

Suddenly my nose picked up the scent of blood; I felt Stefan and Damon grip my hands even tighter in worry for Elena. I kept my eyes on her and she locked eyes with me. I nodded slightly to her and maintained eye-contact with her for support as the brothers mumbled a plan. All I heard was Damon saying,

"It's a trap."

Elena was unable to concentrate where she was, I let go of their hands and got up. I walked towards her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her off the small stage, pretending she was emotional. The priest took over the ceremony as I walked her back to the pews where she stood between Stefan and Matt, thanking God for letting us have the end of the pew.

Everyone stood for a hymn, and Elena began freaking out.

"The blood Stefan, I can smell it." She was almost twitching in his arms as Stefan attempted to sooth her. I looked up at Damon and held his hand, while we concentrated on both Elena and the hymn. This was going to end badly.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"She's hungry she hasn't fed." Stefan explained.

"So get her out of here." Matt exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"We can't. There's somebody watching us."

"We're gonna go rip his head off now." Damon said and I nodded, still singing quietly.

"You do that, and you risk exposing all of us." Stefan said as we made to move. I stopped singing, he has a point.

"Well, I think the risk would be slightly diminished f I…you know...rip his head off."

"Stefan, I'm losing it." Elena warned us.

"You have 10 seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." I whispered cheerfully.

"Charlotte don't." Stefan warned.

"3," Damon started.

"2," I continued.

"1." We finished together and made to move again,

"Wait." Matt said quickly. We stopped. "Feed from me." My eyes widened. "It's ok; everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me." Stefan nodded at Elena who hugged Matt, pressing her face into his neck. She turned down his collar and bit into him.

After a few seconds she pulled away and thanked Matt who turned his collar back up with a nod. She turned back to the front and nodded at Stefan. She began wiping her mouth so I passed her a tissue with a wink.

"I know you can still smell it." I told her. "But focus."

"It could be April. We have to help her." I widened my eyes at her as Damon nudged me and out of the corner of my eye I watched Tyler make his way to the podium.

"Elena we can't risk it." Stefan told her.

"Then I'm going to do it." She said. I frowned at Damon as Tyler stood at the podium.

"Excuse me." He began, "I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." Everyone began sitting down. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. I didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team." I smiled at his words. "A community. Of giving yourself up for," he didn't finish before a shot rang out and he crumpled to the floor.

I felt Damon wrap an arm around me and pull me to the floor, under him for protection. The room had erupted into a mass of screams and was currently being evacuated.

"Come on." He pulled me up and we sped out of the church and into the mass hysteria. "Find him, kill him." He told me, I nodded and we sped off, hand in hand searching for the mad gun-man.

* * *

An engine growling to life made Damon and I stop, smile at each other and break off to attack from different angles.

Damon ripped the door off and pulled the man out while I crouched on the roof of the truck, it was Conner. I jumped down to the floor once he had shot Damon in the chest and while he crumpled to the floor, I snatched the gun from his hands and went to shoot him, only to find it out of ammunition.

With a growl I threw it to the floor and lifted him by his shirt to my eye-level about to sink concealed fangs into him however, he had produced another gun and shot me multiple times in the abdomen. I fell to the floor as the he hopped into his truck and sped off.

Stefan ran over to us.

"Couldn't have got here sooner?" I asked, clutching myself. Stefan rolled his eyes but held out his hand for me, I took it and he hauled me up. "Thanks." I coughed out while he helped Damon up but before he was fully standing, Stefan punched him in the nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon cried out.

"You know what." Stefan said before he walked away from us.

I rolled my eyes at him and helped Damon up. Together we limped to the car and drove home.

* * *

"I. Hate. Hunters!" I exclaimed as I pulled the wooden bullets from where they were lodged in my skin.

"You don't have to tell me." Damon said as he pulled the last mini stake from his body and made his way over to me where he helped deposit the wood into an unused glass.

I watched Damon fill the bath with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned to face me.

"I thought we could…spend some time together." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him before he flashed in front of me and covered my mouth with his, while his hands wandered to the bottom of my dress.

A small buzzing alerted us to my phone receiving a text. I pushed Damon away and retrieved my phone from its place on the bed.

"Meet me outside the school." I read aloud to Damon from my phone.

"What?" He asked as he turned the tap off.

"I dunno. Stefan texted me."

"Do we have to go?" He pouted at me, motioning to the bath. I shrugged. Putting the phone down I walked towards him.

"We'll just say that my phone was off." He smiled and went to kiss me again when his phone buzzed. With a growl he fished it out of his pocket.

"WHAT?" He growled into the offending object.

"Stop ignoring me and get down here." Stefan told him through the phone. Damon hung up with a sigh.

"Let's go." I said as I pulled him out of the house.

* * *

We pulled up outside the school and Damon slammed his door shut. Taking my hand in his, he marched up to the picnic bench where everyone was sat.

"What?" He spat at the group.

"He means; Stefan, what are we doing?" I interpreted for everyone.

"Finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." He explained as he handed out paper lanterns. "We need to start healing Damon." Damon rolled his eyes. "We've all lost so much. Especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel, never just letting ourselves grieve."

"So you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. We have more important things to be doing right know than this." He gestured to the lanterns.

"Not tonight we don't." Damon scoffed. Stefan held up a lantern. "This is for my uncle Zach, my friend Lexi, for our parents." He lit the lantern and passed the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki." He passed it to Caroline.

"This is for my dad and Tyler's." She passed it to Jeremy.

"This is for our parents, for Vicki, Anna and Jenna." Elena smiled at him while he passed the lighter to Alaric.

"This is for Isobel and Jenna." I smiled at him. He passed the lighter to Bonnie while Meredith held onto Alaric's arm.

"This is for my Grams." She said after a big sigh. Elena took the lighter from her.

"This umm, is for: my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost and for me." She held the lighter out to Damon

"No way. No." Damon held his hands up. "Don't." He walked to the car. I watched him go with sad eyes. I held my hand out for a lantern and a lighter. Stefan and Elena passed them to me respectively.

"This," I began and noticed Damon stop walking and turn to face me. "Is for my mom, my dad, and the human lives of my brothers, their mother; Mary, Giuseppe and anyone else that died along the way." With that I lit the lantern.

Smiling at them all we released the lanterns into the sky and I watched Damon nod to me in the firelight.

* * *

**TaDa! The last part of the episode. Now to begin working on The Ranger *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5

"I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me!" I sang as I danced around the living room wildly.

Unbeknown to me, Damon was leaning against the wall watching me with a smile on his face while balancing his flask and phone in his hand; recording me.

"Next we were movin' on. He was with me, yeah me. An we'll be movin' on. An' singin' that same old song. Yeah with me, singin'"

"I love rock n' roll?" Damon finished for me. I jumped a mile at his voice and spun around to see him holding back laughter as he saved the video of me. "You're so cute when you sing like no-one can hear you." I stuck my tongue out at the raven haired vampire.

I was about to retort when a clang of meal against metal made us walk slowly towards the door and open it to find Stefan fixing up a silver motorbike.

"A good day for a mid-life crisis." Damon said casually.

"164 years, I'd say you're due." I reasoned.

"Elena's transition to a vampire has been a little depressing…"Stefan said as he sat on the bike.

"You can say that again." I mumbled.

"I wanna help her have some fun." He said, his eyes scorning me for the interruption.

"Those who can't do; teach." Damon and I shrugged at each other as the former spoke. Stefan smiled.

"Well it seems we're still fighting." Damon raised his eyebrows as he took a swig from the flask he was holding. "Got it." Stefan said in response to Damon's silent confirmation. "Where you going?"

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night." Damon said as he leaned against the wall outside the house.

"So basically he's got vampire poison in a bottle." I added.

"And I'm going to find him. And I'm going to eat him." Damon deadpanned as I pulled Stefan off the seat of the bike and took his place, holding onto the handle bars and imagining I was driving it.

"I'll go with you." Stefan offered.

"I don't want your help. I just wanna kill this guy and get the hell out of town." I turned in the seat to face him, a confused look on my face.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"We are." He said. I tilted my head to the side; a silent demand for an explanation. "Come avete voglia di un viaggio?" My eyes lit up at his words.

"Italia?"

"Sì." Damon said with a smile. Stefan watched our interaction with amused filled eyes.

"You're going on holiday?"

"Sì." We said at the same time our eyes never leaving eachother. Stefan shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"I said I'd stay till Elena transitioned. I did. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here. And I'm not leaving Charlotte."

"Your girlfriend blood-shared with my girlfriend, you did nothing to stop it, and I'm not punching her." He gestured to me as he finished. "So stop being dramatic."

"No brother, being dramatic would be leaving **before** I kill the hunter." Damon said before we walked away.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Damon drove down the driveway away from the Boarding House.

"We're going away; I thought you'd want to go shopping." I smiled eagerly at Damon. "So," I frowned at him. "I'm going to the Grill and I'm leaving you with my credit card."

I was about to make him stop the car so I could have my way with him, but of course my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I need a favour." The male voice on the other end began.

"Yes Alaric?" I sighed. It looks like I'm not going shopping after all.

"Remember that time we were all drunk and you told me that you have all the qualifications to teach?"

"Vaguely." I answered, unsure of where this was going.

"I need for you to cover one of my lessons for me today in school." I groaned at his words. "Please?"

"Why?" Damon asked as he drove.

"Meredith and I are…going for a picnic." He mumbled. Damon and I burst out laughing at him.

"Sure I will." I half laughed half spoke. "When?"

"Now."

"First Period? Seriously?" I asked him, slightly angry.

"Yeah…"

"Fine. But you owe me!" I told him as I hung up.

I looked down at my clothing and sighed.

"Let's go back home so I can change." Damon nodded and turned the car around.

* * *

I leapt out of the car as Damon came to stop and sped upstairs to my wardrobe.

"Fantastic." I sighed sarcastically as I pushed numerous pairs of jeans away from me and focused on my more appropriate clothes.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to go.

Outside I noticed Damon had pulled the roof down and was lounging in the car with a pair of sunglasses thrown on. As I sat down Damon handed me my sunglasses and we were ready.

"Let's go." I told him.

* * *

Pulling into the Mystic Falls high school was a strange experience; I watched what seemed to be the entire school look at us and saw Stefan and 'the gang' looking confused. Damon and I rolled our eyes at how easily they got confused and I leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Pick you up later?" I nodded to him and slid out of the car.

With and easy saunter I made my way up to the doors of the school, my Louboutin heels making a wonderful sound on the concrete and my black slim leg trousers showing off my body in an acceptable yet perfect way, and slipped inside. Time to find out which class was mine for the day.

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands; Room 32, sighing I realised that I have to teach Stefan and his friends history for the next hour. I shrugged and went to enter the class when Rebekah Mikaelson pushed past me. Oh this was going to be fun. I checked my reflection in a compact mirror once more and walked into the room just in time to hear Rebekah say,

"You're welcome to join Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet." Oh a party. I smirked.

"That's a pretty enormous hatchet." I quipped as I sat on the edge of the desk. She turned to face me.

"Well I'm feeling generous." She shrugged at me and went to hand out more leaflets.

"Sit down Rebekah, or do I have to give you a detention?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I jumped off the desk and stood in front of the chalkboard, I wrote my name in cursive writing and turned to face the class, all of whom had now sat down, curiosity piqued, except for Rebekah.

"My name is Miss Charlotte Edwards and I will be teaching you today." I said with a smirk at Rebekah who sunk into her seat. "But you can call me Charlotte." I told the class. "Something funny Mr Salvatore?" I asked Stefan who was chuckling to himself.

"No. Not at all." He said as he straightened himself out. I winked at Elena and then began teaching from the brief lesson plan Alaric had text me.

* * *

"See you around Miss." I nodded at the boy who had been attentive all lesson.

As I left the classroom I noticed Mr Connor Jordan lurking around as I went to speak/ threaten him, I also saw Elena leave the class with a blood stain on her cream cardigan.

"What happened?"

"Rebekah stabbed me with a pencil because I laughed at her." She shrugged. I smiled at the girl.

"Tell Stefan to help you with this, I'm going to deal with that." I motioned to the hunter talking to Jeremy. She shot a worried look at Jeremy before leaving for the bathroom.

I eavesdropped through the door into the classroom that currently contained Jeremy and Connor. I watched as he threw a file onto the desk that Jeremy was occupying.

"You and your sister have been through quite a lot."

"Are you social worker? Why do you care?"

"Because e you saw this." Connor began rolling up his sleeve and showed Jeremy his bare arm.

"It's a tattoo, what's the big deal?" A tattoo? Curious.

"I call this a hunters mark." Hunters mark? "As in vampire hunter." Shit.

"A vampire hunter?" Jeremy began laughing. "Look I'm sorry man,"

"Jeremy, I know your family's history in this town. So you just playing dumb makes you look dumb." Jeremy looked over to me and I nodded slowly to him while Connor spoke. He kept quiet and focused on the hunter while I slipped away.

Leaning against a row of lockers I sighed and dragged a hand down my face. A hunter's mark. Fantastic! I pushed off the lockers and almost tripped over a leaflet.

"_Mandatory anti-curfew Party." _Rebekah's party. A sly smirk appeared on my face as I re-read the leaflet. Checking a lone clock I stuffed the leaflet into my bag and exited the building.

* * *

Spying Damon's car I all but skipped over to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I managed to insult Rebekah a couple of times in front of the class." He laughed and pulled out of the car park. "Oh and I discovered that Jeremy can see a hunter's mark on Connor Jordan's arm that no-one else can." He groaned and hung his head before we pulled off.

* * *

At home, I was yet again pulling apart my wardrobe while Damon lounged on my bed.

"I have to go investigate the hunter's home." Damon said as I was almost fully engulfed in clothes. I looked at him and scowled.

"I thought we were going to the party."

"You are. I don't want to go to Barbie Klaus' party." I sighed and pulled out an emerald dress and held it up to me. He shook his head.

"Fine." I sighed. "Call me if you need me!" I shouted to him as the front door closed. I held up the dress again and threw it back into the closet before making my way to the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

_Incoming Call_

_Damon_

"Yes?" I said as I put the curling iron down and flicked the plug off.

"I need some help…"

"I'll be there in a few." I sighed as I found my other shoe and slipped it on before leaving the house and speeding off to the forest clearing.

* * *

I pulled open the door and walked in to find Damon frozen to the spot, with arrows in his body attached to what appeared to be two grenades.

"What did you do?" I asked as the door shut.

"Shhhhhhh." He whispered.

"Tell me that's not a bomb." I pointed to one of the grenades.

"Ok; it's a kitten. A lovely, adorable, exploding kitten." Damon said quickly.

"Why didn't you call your brother? I was busy."

"Because I'm **proud**." He mumbled. "And stubborn and… oh look you're already here." He finished sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you want my help or what?" I asked.

"Please?" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him again but looked around for something to cut the arrow heads off with. I spotted a hunting knife and set to work sawing the heads off.

Damon reached over to the table and picked up pieces of paper.

"We need to ask Meredith how well she knew Pastor Young." Damon told me as I concentrated on the pointy objects in Damon's body.

"Why?" I asked as put all my strength into the knife.

"She knew him." He said by means of explanation. He held up a letter for me to read.

"What does he mean by 'a greater evil'?" I asked him as I returned to the mission at hand. "Don't we have a great enough evil already?"

"You'd think." Damon said as his phone rang and he attempted to retrieve it without blowing us up. I sighed and slid my hand into his pocket and slowly pulled out his phone before handing it to him. We both had smirks on our faces.

"It's Stefan." He explained as he pressed the 'reject' button.

"So remind me again why you're on hunter duty." I asked as I almost cut through the metal rod.

"Stefan has a physics test." Damon deadpanned. I laughed.

"And now he has history homework too." I added. "Are we good siblings?"

"Well, I'm the bad brother but you're the sister, so you're never bad. It's the rule." He said as he turned his head for a quick kiss.

"You're strapped to a bomb." I mumbled against his lips. "I don't think you are anywhere near being 'the bad brother'." I pulled away and finally finished with the arrow. "Ok." He pulled the arrow out of his body and captured my lips with his. I let out a surprised yelp at his actions but let him press me into the wall of the campervan.

We exited the vehicle short after with me sorting out my hair and Damon shrugging his jacket back on. We exchanged a smile before joining hands and speeding back to the Boarding House.

* * *

"Hope you plan on cleaning this up." Damon said as we entered Damon's room. I picked up some of Damon's clothes from where they were thrown on the floor. Elena jumped and turned around from where she was burrowing through one of his drawers.

"I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party." She said while wringing her hands and looking every bit the guilty child. "Yours is better than Stefan's." Damon nodded slowly with a raised eyebrow. I made my way to his bed.

"Top drawer in the dresser." He said as he began to un-button his blood-stained shirt.

"Thanks." Elena said as she scurried off to the dresser.

"You got blood on my top." I said from my cross-legged position on his bed.

"If you could resist me, you wouldn't have my blood on you." He said with a shrug. I threw a pillow at him and poked my tongue out a him. He smiled and we both watched as Elena pulled out a pair of Damon's underwear.

"You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?" She asked. He shrugged and took a swig from a hip flask.

"No. But you weren't looking for alcohol were you?" Damon said, and exasperated look on both our faces.

"Did you really think we'd leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?" I asked her. Damon pulled open his shirt and grimaced down at his wounds. Elena couldn't respond to that, nor could she keep her eyes off Damon's body.

"What happened to you?" She finally asked, re-gaining control of her speech. I slowly got up from the bed and crossed the room, my possessive side showing.

"Hunter mishap." I filled in for her as I pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"He was at my school today!" Elena told us.

"Yep, Charlotte told me." Elena formed an 'oh' with her mouth, obviously uncomfortable with me slowly pulling Damon's shirt off him. Especially when I began trailing small kisses over the rest of his back.

"You staying for the show?" Damon asked as he undid his bet and then his trousers. She stormed out of the room. I smirked at her before Damon turned around to face me. "I love jealous Charlotte." He purred into my ear as I resumed kissing him but on his chest this time, paying special attention to his wound.

"Then you'll love what comes after." I smirked at him before I was pulled into the large shower.

* * *

I weaved my way through the hordes of drunk or nearly drunk teenagers in front of Rebekah's new house, slowly placing one foot over the threshold of Rebekah's new house I spotted Elena and Rebekah talking in the kitchen.

I arrived just in time to see Rebekah push Elena into the sunlight and toss her daylight ring into the garbage compacter. I inwardly cursed at the Original bitch and walked into the kitchen before placing my hand down the sink hole and retrieving the ring. I tossed it to Elena and went in search of some booze.

Unfortunately I found Stefan who was in search of stronger alcohol than Rebekah had provided. He pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Mine now." I said as I took it from his hands. I unscrewed the bottle and took a swig. Closing the lid I gave him a pointed look. "Do I have to ground you for underage drinking?" He smirked at me.

"No ma'am. Have you seen?"

"Kitchen." I answered before he finished the question and pointed towards the room in question while walking away from Stefan. "She pretty pissed." I called out to him in a sing-song voice. I noticed him stiffen slightly and walk really fast to the kitchen. Curious, I decided to follow.

I entered the room to see Elena pointing the magic white oak stake at Stefan's chest.

"Damon give that to you?" Stefan asked. I bit my lip and attempted to tip-toe backwards out of the room.

"I know you're there." Stefan said to me without turning his back. I rolled my eyes and stood by his side, still holding the bottle of vodka.

"Yes." Elena answered his previous question. "Reluctantly." Elena had the decency to look ashamed. "Stefan she's…she's not gonna stop, she's gonna just keep pushing and pushing." Uh oh, vampire meltdown alert.

"Well if you wanna kill her," Stefan gestured to the kitchen entrance. "I'm not gonna stop you."

"Yeah and I definitely won't." I said before I took another drink. Stefan looked at me. "What?" I asked but he ignored me and carried on talking to Elena.

"But see here's what will happen; it'll feel really good for about 10 seconds and then after that, tens of thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See rage is a really powerful feeling…but guilt…take it from me, it'll destroy you."

Elena's face had changed and she looked even more shamed of what she was going to do, I don't blame her, Stefan can be really hard-hitting when he wants to be.

"So," Stefan livened up his voice. "You can either go after her, or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." He smiled at her and she looked up at him with love filled eyes.

"Well I know where I'm not wanted so I'm gonna go get drunk." I said as I left the room.

I wandered back outside and stood on the small balcony that leads down into the pit of drunkenness that is Rebekah's yard.

"Why are you at my party?" An irritating voice sighed from beside me. I turned to face Rebekah.

"I though the place could do with some good-looking people here." I gave her a once over and sighed, "And I guess the job falls to me." Self-consciously she pulled at her dress and I smirked at her. I threw her the bottle of vodka I'd been carrying round with me. "Be a dear and hold this for me, will you."

I sauntered down the steps and stood in the crowds watching Stefan and Elena make their way out.

"Leaving so soon?" Barbie Klaus taunted Elena. Stefan looked at me with pleading eyes and I nodded signalling I'd draw attention away from the new vampire.

"Which keg's free?!" I shouted into the crowd and a path cleared that lead to one. I shrugged and walked up to it, put my hands on either side and did a handstand on top of the keg while downing beer. I saw Stefan look back and smile at me while he lead Elena away and I winked him before lowering myself back down and lapping up everyone's cheers.

I slowly made my way back up the balcony and faced a sour looking Rebekah.

"This party sucks." I told her as I snatched my vodka from her hands. "Laters!" I called out before I left the venue.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House I was halfway in the fridge, searching for food, any food, when Damon tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"We need to go hunter hunting." I sighed and closed the door.

"Hunter hunting?" I raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "Really?"

"Yes." He said stubbornly. "Call Tyler, ask if he wants to come." He called over his shoulder as he went to look for some explosives."

"Fine." I pursed my lips as I dialled Tyler's home number.

"Hello Charlotte!" The heavily accented voice on the line chorused.

"Klaus? Where's Tyler?" I asked.

"Tyler's otherwise occupied; making big decisions about honesty and whatnot." Klaus said. I assumed he was glaring at the younger hybrid. "Is there anything** I** can do?"

"We're going after the vampire hunter so if he'd like to join…?" I said as I attempted to make a sandwich with one hand.

"He wouldn't." Klaus said slowly. "I however…"

* * *

"So Meredith and Jeremy are going to lead him here?" I asked as I picked random things up from the various shelves in the hospital's storage room.

"Yep." Damon said. I sighed.

"Can I at least have a coffee?" I whined.

"No." Niklaus said from his place in the corner of the room.

"Spoilsport." I mumbled.

"I hear Meredith." Damon said and we all his ourselves.

Soon we heard heavier footsteps than the ones that belong to Meredith. A lone figure slowly made his way into the room.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" The man asked, his deep voice echoing through the silent room. Damon walked around the shelving units and faced him.

"Did I say that I was a germaphobe?" Damon asked, twirling a piece of paper in his hands. "Pfft, sorry, I meant vampire." Damon finished with a shrug.

Connor pulled out a gun and pointed it at Damon, at the same time I lazily threw an arrow into the hunter's arm. Connor fell to one knee and dropped the weapon. He stretched out his free arm in an attempt to retrieve his gun, when Klaus also threw his arrow into the hunter's waist; he had a defeated look in his eyes.

"Dick move." I drawled as I made my way to D's side, while he smirked down at the hunter.

Connor looked at where the arrows connected to and sighed upon seeing the two explosive bundles.

"Stings don't it." Damon said as he leaned against a unit with an arm slung across my shoulder. Connor yet again reached for the gun but Nik kicked it away from him with disapproving eyes.

"Ello mate." He smirked at the kneeling man.

Connor struggled to attempt to pull the arrow out of his waist.

"Keep it up buddy, and we'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon taunted.

"You're going to kill me anyway." Connor said darkly, his voice thick with pain.

"Oh let's not be too hasty." Nik said with a sarcastic tone. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

"Let's start with the basics." Damon walked towards him. "Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can clue me in on this 'Greater Evil'? Because I've fought this guy," Damon gestured to Nik who he was now standing next to. "And there's nothing more evil than **that.**"

"Yeah, truth be told I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said while taking the note from Damon and shooting me a smirk.

"I'm not telling you anything." Connor said stubbornly. We all gave him exasperated looks. "You think if you kill me it's going to be over? There's another waiting to take my place."

"See this is what I like to hear," Damon began to speak to Nik while the Original placed the note into his jackets inside pocket. "Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos." That got his attention the hunter's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean tattoos?" Nik's face fell and he stared down Connor while questioning Damon.

"Don't bother you can't see the damn thing." Damon told the Original. Klaus bent down to face Connor.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus said darkly.

Connor raised his eyebrows and then his arm came forward clutching a stake before Klaus gripped his wrist.

"Nice try!" Klaus sing-songed, a smirk firmly back in place. "But I'm faster than your average vampire." He bent the wrist backwards and grabbed the stake; Connor let out a small cry of pain as he did so.

Watching as the Original frowned at the markings on the stake; I peered over his shoulder slightly and saw that it was what appeared to be a cross with various other markings on it. Shrugging I moved back beside Damon who wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. That slight movement made me suddenly feel queasy, I started scratching my arm and when I raised my sleeve slightly, I saw red marks, I ripped my sleeve back down and looked up to Damon who I was sure hadn't noticed. I'll talk to him later…

Looking around I watched what Connor was doing and I nudged Damon as Connor began to grip further up the cords attached to the explosives. His eyes widened but he said nothing.

"You're one of the five." Klaus said quietly, I frowned at the Original who was making no sense while Connor seemed to be considering blowing us all up.

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

"And I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor completely ignored our little on-going conversation.

Without giving us time to question him he pulled on the cords and all that I felt was Damon wrapping his arms around me as we jumped out of the now burning room. With a thud we landed on the glass-covered floor. We locked eyes and slumped back onto the floor, his arm still around my back. A searing pain surged through my arm and I rolled onto my back clutching the limb in question and attempting to not scream as the pain magnified.

"Char?" I heard Damon ask, worried. "Char?" He tried again when I didn't answer. I then saw him hovering over me. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung tighter to my arm when suddenly the pain subsided.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"You sure?" He asked, his eyes filled with alarm as he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Yeah." I hauled myself up. "Nothing I can't deal with. Let's talk to Liz." We both turned to the still burning room and walked off towards Reception.

* * *

"So the sniper was inside?" Carol Lockwood asked us as we leaned against the wall of the now crispy storage room.

"Yep." I answered.

"Still is, in tiny little pieces." We all looked towards the firemen and women walking in and out of the storage room.

"Good." Carol looked at us again. "I'll cancel the curfew and call off the patrols." We nodded at the Mayor. "I can't say I approve of your methods." She looked at us with disapproving eyes.

"I'll make a donation." Damon turned to the Mayor. "You can name the new wing after me." I coughed lightly. "After **us**." He clarified and I smiled at him before we left her.

"See, I told you I could be a badass!" Jeremy exclaimed as we walked through Reception.

"Shhhhhhh." I scolded the teenager. "Badasses don't say that." He frowned and hung back while we cornered Meredith.

"Doc!" Damon called to the woman. "Nice job." He told her.

"You told me that the plan was to lead him to the storage room."

"And we did." I said as I rummaged through a trolley at the side of the corridor.

"Congrats." Damon smirked at her.

"You left out the part about blowing up a hospital!" She whisper-shouted at him. "With patients who are sick and fragile and don't need to hear things exploding down the hall from them!" Okay, so now I feel bad about the whole thing.

"It was contained." Damon said sarcastically while Meredith looked at him in disbelief. "C'mon, buy me a farewell drink." He told her. "We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by 'The Five'."

"I am not your new partner in vampire crime."

"Nope, that's me." I interjected.

"I have to work." She stood her ground on the subject and walked off to do her rounds.

* * *

"I don't feel so good." I warned Damon as I lay on his bed.

"You're really warm." He stated as he felt my forehead.

"Mmhmmm." I said as I curled up onto my side, clutching my arm again in an attempt to hide it from Damon.

Again that slight movement made me feel queasy. Too queasy. I rushed off the bed and into the bathroom, clutching the toilet bowl as I emptied my stomach of food and blood. I felt Damon gather my hair up and away from my mouth.

After I finished I sat at the side of the toilet and held my head in my hands.

"What's that?" Damon asked as he noticed my arm.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I tried to hide my arm. He took my arm and held it gently in his hands.

"That…looks like a werewolf bite." He whispered his eyes wide. "I'll ring Klaus." He flashed out of the room and I crawled to the bed.

* * *

"What's wrong luv?" Klaus asked as he strode into the room. I glared at him from my place in bed.

"Werewolf venom." I told him as I clutched my stomach. He frowned but made his way to the bed in the centre of the room. "You and I both know that you're the only one who can save me." He smiled.

"Well then, isn't it lucky that I'm still in town?" He sat beside me.

"If you don't want to help, let me die in peace." I told him seriously.

"Even on your deathbed, you still manage to dramatic." He felt my forehead. "I'd say you're still good for at least another hour."

"Go away Klaus." I mumbled and turned on my side, facing away from him.

"Now, now." He turned me to face him and propped me up. His fangs protruded from his gums and he bit into his wrist, jostling me slightly he positioned his bleeding wrist near my mouth. "Tada." He said lightly.

I smelt the rich aroma of his hybrid blood and couldn't stop myself before my fangs also appeared and I latched on to the stream of crimson.

"Good girl." He whispered as I grabbed his arm and pulled more blood from his body.

Eventually, he pulled my mouth away from him and I stared at my arm as the red marks began to recede.

"Thank you." I looked up at him. He smiled and sped out of the house without another word. "I know you're there Damon." I said quietly, knowing he would hear me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I flopped back onto the bed.

"Better." I showed him my now fully healed arm as he lay beside me.

"Good." He gripped my hand in his.

"We aren't going away are we?" I asked as I turned to face him. He shook his head and I sighed.

* * *

I'd had a feeling that something would happen tonight, so as I watched as Elena's grip intensified on Matt's wrist and as he tried, unsuccessfully, to push her off from his place: pinned against a counter, I sighed and intervened: vampire style.

"Stop!" I told her as she flashed her new face at me. "Stop." I pointed at her while her face changed back to normal.

I turned to face a heavily breathing Matt who couldn't tear his fear filled eyes from her mouth that was dripping in blood.

"Matt I'm sorry." Elena sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He stared at her. "I didn't mean to!"

I walked towards the jock and he tried to move back from me.

"It's ok." I soothed the boy as I held my hands up in surrender. I stood in front of him and stared him in the eyes. "Forget what just happened." My pupils dilated. "You came over, she fed a little, and you left. Now go home." He nodded and left the house.

"What have I done?" Elena asked herself as I turned to face her.

"Nothing you should be ashamed of." I told her gently as I folded her into a hug. "You are a vampire now." I told her as I felt her tears being absorbed by the material of my top. "You just have to learn the right way to be one." I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from my shoulder so I could look her in the eyes. "And I'm gonna teach you."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what is all this?" Stefan asked as Damon entered the Salvatore library with a box on his shoulder.

"Some personal items we snagged from the vampire hunter's RV." Damon explained as he set the cardboard box down and I opened it to rifle through its contents. "May he rest in peace." Damon and I placed our hands over our hearts and bowed our heads slightly for all of 3 seconds before I continued to search through the box.

"I'm searching for a supernatural handbook." I enlightened the younger brother.

"You know for a fact he was supernatural?" Stefan asked me.

"He definitely wasn't natural." Damon concluded as he frowned at the parts of a chemistry set that I'd handed him. "The guy magically appears just as someone blows up an entire Founders Council, he's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert of all people in the world seems to see, Klaus mentioned something about him being part of 'the five' and he kamikazes himself with explosives." Damon told Stefan. I noticed Stefan raise his head as Damon mentioned The Five. "Sound natural to you?"

"What's The Five?" Stefan asked.

"That's what we're hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." I told him as I pocketed a pen that I found, finders keepers and all that.

Damon's phone began madly ringing, breaking the silence of the library.

"Liz Forbes: my favourite sheriff." Damon answered as I piled stuff back into the box. "What?" Damon asked lightly. I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "That's…concerning. Keep me posted." He hung up and pocketed the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quickly. He diverted his gaze to Stefan and then looked back at me quickly, indicating that this wasn't a conversation to share.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" Stefan asked, his voice taking on slight sarcasm.

"Can't tell you. Private." He replied while playing with a gun that I'd throw at him from its place in the box. "We're in a fight." He reminded his younger brother as I rolled my eyes.

"You're in a fight. I'm not in a fight. I'm over it. I've been over it." Stefan said really fast. I hid my smile at his childishness.

"Not still mad at us about Elena?" Damon taunted. Stefan gave us an exasperated look.

"You let her feed on you." He said to me. "And you didn't tell me." He nodded to Damon. "I'm always gonna be mad at you but we're not in a 'fight'." Stefan air-quoted the word 'fight'.

"Very well then." Damon said, prolonging this moment. "They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"So Connor's still out there." Stefan said, ignoring my hysterical outburst.

"Apparently so." Damon growled as I flung the now empty box onto the floor in frustration. "I'm gonna need you to get on this today." Damon told Stefan who looked up at him, confused.

"We're taking Elena to college." I clarified.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I'm teaching her how to feed!" I defended myself.

"She needs to learn: snatch, eat, erase, now more than ever!" Damon added. Stefan's face made funny shapes in an attempt to protest. Damon made a strange sound and shook his fingers at him.

"We're not in a fight. Remember?" Damon smirked as we left Stefan standing there with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to pack." I told Damon as I headed for the stairs.

"We're going for a day!" Damon exclaimed.

"So?" I asked.

"Never mind." He shook his head as I carried on upstairs. Men!

* * *

"I know you have him." I said as quietly as possible into my phone.

"What luv?" The voice teased from the other end of the line.

"I said; I know you have Connor, Nik." Silence. "I'm not in town today. But I'm sending Stefan." With that, I hung up and resumed packing the small bag that Damon had 'permitted' me. Klaus thinks he can fool me, well, I'm sending in his brother from the 1920's, let's see him beat that! I thought to myself as I zipped up the bag and headed downstairs.

"Bye Stef!" I called upon sight of Elena standing awkwardly in the hall while Stef stared at her.

"Have fun." He said dryly. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek before whispering, "Visit Klaus" into his ear and grabbing Elena.

* * *

The college campus was a clichéd view of students lounging on the manicured grass while others practically sprinted between lectures.

The light blue Camaro came to a stop on a path right in the middle of the grassy areas. Damon and I exited the car with matching smirks.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Elena asked Bonnie while I held my chair forward for them to clamber out.

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would, but I can't so, better you learn this now than at fresher's orientation." Bonnie reassured her.

"I totally agree." I said with a wink at Elena. Bonnie nodded her approval in the fact that I would be mentoring Elena and not Damon.

"Well it seems that college isn't in my future anymore." Elena said melancholic.

"Oh stop with the pity party." Damon said his usual gentle self. "If we can go to college you can go to college."

"**You** went to college?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Sure, plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." We all rolled our eyes at his smirk.

"While **I** actually learnt stuff." I added.

"You're disgusting." Bonnie said looking at Damon before turning to me. "**You're** cool." I smiled at the witch and gestured for her and Elena to lead the way while Damon and I strolled along behind them, holding hands.

* * *

"When I say witch, what pops into your mind?" The lecturer began as we crept into the hall. "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy-tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend?" Damon pointed to a row of four seats and we made our way to them.

"Scary Mary." Damon and I whispered to each other with a shudder and a smile.

"Is that him?" Elena asked Bonnie while nodding in the direction of the man who was speaking. "He's kinda…" She began.

"Hot?" I offered her. Bonnie and her smiled at me and then smirked as they watched and I felt Damon's arm sneak across my shoulders.

I blocked out the man's speech and searched the audience for a suitable snack.

I heard Damon insult the guy I'd deemed hot while I scoped out the room and I smirked at his jealousy.

"What if I'm a ripper?" Elena asked quietly.

"You're not a ripper I said as my eyes raked over the audience.

"But what if I am?" She persisted.

"Well then pick someone and you'll find out!" Damon whispered furiously. He then let out a low groan as I elbowed him sharply in the side.

I watched as Elena noticed a bored young male who was absent-mindedly twirling a pen while sighing at the lecture.

"Stoner guys are no good to grab." I told her. "They're too paranoid and we don't want the extra buzz."

She moved her eyes down the row and looked at a girl who was taking notes while recording the lecture on her phone at the same time. I let Damon instruct her on this one, I'm no good with girls.

"Now she is fun-sized." Damon smirked as he leant in so he could speak easier. "Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who is nice to them." I nodded in agreement. "What you want is the little blonde."

I smirked as I saw her; typical girl, dressed in pin, secretly texting behind her note-pad. I may be no good at feeding on women, but getting to know them was practically my job.

"The pretty girl. Self-absorbed. Easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move." Damon concluded his coaching.

"I hope that's not the same for all blondes." I smiled up at Damon.

"Of course it is. How else would I have bagged you?" I leant up and kissed him while Bonnie and Elena made quiet 'aww' noises behind my back.

"Am I interrupting you guys?" The lecturer's voice broke us part and we smirked at him. "Or is it maybe the other way around?" We raised our eyebrows at the man.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"I was just saying how much I **love** witches." Damon lied. "Among other things." Damon added while staring directly at me. The class murmured with laughter.

"You and me both brother." The lecturer replied, obviously talking about witches. "Alright we should probably talk about the readings!" He continued. Damon and I smiled at each other before I snuggled in closer to him as we sat through the rest of the speech.

* * *

"She's young and healthy." Damon told Elena as we tailed the girl from the college outside.

"She'll heal up like a charm." I egged her on.

"Just keep your eye on the ball."

"It's not a game Damon." She said stubbornly.

"Fine it's not a game, it's a high stakes manoeuvre. Now go."

"Just like we practised. That's all you have to do." He pushed her slightly as I spoke so she would start following the blonde from before.

"Hey!" Elena jogged up to the girl and struck up a conversation as Damon and I walked past hand in hand, adopting the perfect passer by façade.

We stopped by a tree not far from where they were and listened in.

"You're in my anthrope class right?" I tuned out from there and let my eyes rake over the gorgeous figure of one Damon Salvatore.

"What are we D?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "Are we in a relationship or is this a fling? Because I already told you that I love you and…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked as he pulled back, a smouldering look in his eyes. I couldn't form a coherent thought after his most recent kiss. He chuckled at the awed look on my face but before I could respond he scowled. "We gotta go." Was all he said before he grabbed my hand and marched us off to where Elena now stood…alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her exasperated.

"I just…I saw the picture and…" She stumbled over her words. I understood what had happened.

"Everyone is someone's uncle or father or camp counsellor or bible study teacher." I soothed.

"You don't know these people!" Damon scolded her, a lot harsher than I was. "Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm still **me**! I still have the same feelings Damon." I frowned at the girl. I'd been clued into Elena's indecisiveness concerning the Salvatore brothers. She better not still have feelings for my Damon!

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she joined us.

"Nothing." Damon said with a sigh. "Elena is telling me about the importance of feelings."

"Did you talk to the professor?" I asked the young witch in attempt to change the subject.

"For a second. He found some stuff of my Grams in his office and he's going to dig it up for me." She sounds so happy, it's about time Bonnie had some good news. "Oh uh and this." She handed Elena a flyer for a frat party.

"Oh nice! A frat party!" Damon smirked at the piece of paper which had 'Murder House' splayed across the top of it.

"AKA douche central." I informed the teenagers.

"Which is why, we'll be eating well tonight." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"So what should we go as?" I asked.

"Victims?" Damon asked.

"Or killers?" I smirked at the trio.

* * *

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as we approached the white colonial mansion complete with pillars that housed the fraternity which was holding this aptly named Murder party.

I smirked as I felt Damon's eyes roam appreciatively over my scantily clad body, stopping at my corseted chest. I nudged him and looped my arm through his in an attempt to stop his slight groping.

To say that I was excited when we didn't have to be invited in was an understatement. My grip on Damon's arm intensified as did my hunger when a waft of young prey hit my nose.

"Hey!" A boy with glow sticks draped over him greeted us. "I'm Frankie the unassuming serial killer." He said as he adjusted his clothing that was decorated with blood splatters.

"I'm Jack." Damon smirked as I accepted a rink from the passing tray. "And these are the three lovely ladies I just…rippered." He gestured to the three of us who were clad in shorter versions of typical Victorian dress.

"Welcome to the Murder House." The boy said with a grim as I clinked glasses with him. "Bloody Marys are free till midnight. Enjoy yourselves." With that he disappeared into the throng of pulsing bodies occupying the living area.

"Well hats off to these idiots." Damon said as he lifted his top hat.

"I miss these Victorian fashions." I pouted as I glanced down at my fake-blood covered dress.

"Oh look!" Damon gained my attention again. "It's professor creepy." He pointed to the lecturer from earlier.

"You mean professor hottie." I giggled as I ran away from Damon and into the dance area.

"Excuse me ladies." I heard Damon say before he followed me in to the room with threats of torture if I didn't take it back.

* * *

"Pick one." I encouraged the girl as Damon attacked my neck with kisses. She frowned as she watched a boy drop pills into a girls cup when she wasn't looking.

"I think I've found one." She glared at the boy; I smirked and pushed Damon off me.

"Roofie guy?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Nice choice." Damon approved.

"Go get him." I ordered with a smile which she returned before sauntering off to gain the boy's attention.

We waited a couple of seconds before following her into a back room where she was feasting on the boy.

"Now remember the idea is to **not** kill him." I reminded her but she continued drinking the life out of him. "Elena." I warned the girl. "Elena step away from the ledge." She wouldn't stop. "Elena!" I whisper shouted. She finally stopped and compelled the guy to forget everything before wiping her mouth.

"Nice touch." Damon appraised.

"How do you feel?" I asked the girl.

"…I feel good!" She beamed at us and I couldn't help but feel like a proud mother. She scooped me into a bone crushing hug.

"I want more." She whispered into my ear and I shared a smirk with Damon before I lead her back into the dance space.

* * *

We'd shed our outer layers ages ago and right now I was dancing in only the bottom of the dress and a corseted vest top instead of the numerous layers of frills while Damon had his shirt sleeves rolled up and the rest of his unnecessary costume discarded in a corner.

By now Damon and I were oblivious to Elena; who was now feasting on anyone and everyone, while we danced together and occasionally splint off to find blood before coming back together and plunging our fangs into each other instead while our bodies pulsed to the booming music.

"I love you." Damon breathed into my ear as he removed his fangs form the soft flesh of my neck. I gazed up at him from under hooded lashes and nodded, powerless to his intense gaze.

We only broke eye contact when Damon turned me away from him around and we resumed grinding against each other to the incessant music.

It was then I saw Elena run to Bonnie who was leaning against the door frame to the living area. I cast out my hearing to catch their conversation, which is harder than it sounds when you have a sexy vampire nipping at the side of your throat.

"I've got to get out of here." She told Bonnie with a sob. Before storming out of the house.

I went to say something to Damon but his fangs pieced my skin and bliss took over.

* * *

We eventually made it outside where we saw Elena having a mini-breakdown.

"Do we have to?" Damon asked with a pout, referring to the sobbing Elena.

"Yes." I said as I dragged him over to her we stopped behind Bonnie as she said:

"…and Damon makes everything he wants seem like a good idea." We exchanged a glance and Damon cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"I'm guessing we should hit the road."

"You were supposed to help her." Bonnie said darkly as she stormed towards me. "And you let her get **completely** out of control."

"She's not out of control, she was shaving fun." Damon defended me.

"This isn't fun." Bonnie glared at us, specifically me. "She's acting like a different person!"

"She **is** a different person." I growled at her. "She's a vampire!" I could feel myself getting angrier. "We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. And when the guilt gets too hard we switch off our humanity," I snapped my fingers to emphasise my point. "And we **revel in it.**" I felt Damon get a hold of my arms and drag me back into his chest to avoid me killing the witch out of pure anger.

"Is that what you want?" The girl kept pushing. "Her to be like you?" She redirected her glare to Damon now.

"She already is like me!" He cried jovially. "And do you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun!" He widened his eyes at the young girl before we pushed past her and walked away from them.

* * *

After a long and silent car journey we dropped Bonnie off at her house and then pulled up to Elena's. I got out of the car in order for her to push the seat forward and climb out. I snapped the seat back into place and was about to hop back in before she stopped me.

"Can I talk to you?" I sighed and gestured for her to make her way up the path. I slammed the door shut and followed her onto the porch.

"What?" I asked her.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry." I scoffed. "Things got out of hand at the party and…I shouldn't have let that happen. It's just that I…I feel like…"

"What do you feel Elena?" I interrupted her.

"When you tell me what a vampire should be…deep down I believe you. I think that you're right and I…I hate that feeling. Because I don't want to be…"

"You don't want to be like me and Damon." I finished for her. She let out a relieved sigh that showed she was afraid to say it to me.

The door swung open and Stefan appeared.

"Hey!" Elena greeted him.

"Hey." He said with a concerned face and a forced smile. I smiled a small smile at him in reassurance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Just hanging out with Jeremy. We had a couple of things to talk about." I nodded.

"Any news on the hunter?" I asked him, my actual question of did Klaus have him? Was made obvious to him.

"No. Nothing new." His eyes skimmed over mine before meeting Elena's. He's lying.

"Well then today was bust." I said with a small glare directed at Elena. "She's all yours." I made my way to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the sound of a phone being violently thrown onto a surface that woke me. I felt the bed shift and an arm snake around my body.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled into my pillow. The only response I got was being jerked backwards into the hard body.

"Nothing." He whispered into my hair. I sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Tell me." I stared him in the eye.

"Stefan is avoiding me." I laughed.

"Missing your brother?" I joked while Damon's face hardened.

"We need to talk about whether he discovered anything yesterday." Was his stubborn reply.

"Sure." I nodded, attempting to placate him. I picked up Damon's arm and placed it onto the soft mattress before I started to leave the warm bed. I didn't get my foot from under the covers before I was again jerked back to him and pressed against him, a specific part of him…

* * *

A couple of hours, and attempts to get up, later Damon and I were walking through the door of the Gilbert house and listening for Elena's whereabouts. A couple of seconds later we looked at each other and simultaneously said,

"Bedroom." Before walking up the stairs and knocking on said door.

Tentatively it opened and Damon barged in with me in tow.

"Oh." Elena said as she watched me fiddle with things on her dresser while Damon stood in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me." We looked at her from our positions in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Stefan?" Damon got straight to the point so I continued poking at various things until I noticed her diary. Curiosity got the better of me and carefully I opened the book and skim-read while Damon called Stefan from Elena's phone to check if he is avoiding her too. He is.

I stopped flicking through the book when I noticed one line which made me want to encase the girl in a hug that lasted for about 3 years. I re-read it, _the thing is: I'm a vampire and I hate it. _

I looked up to see Elena realize that Stef may be in serious danger. Damon stormed out of the room and her eyes swept over the room until she noticed her diary half open and my eyes filled with sadness. She left the room in a hurry before I could say anything.

* * *

"I just got a text from Jer that says there's a hunter at the Grill and they're all gonna die at sundown. Do you think Stefan will respond to this?" Damon drawled from his place on the couch.

"Grow up and get your coat on." I said as I received the same text.

* * *

Tyler, Alaric, Elena and I watched as Damon paced the Lockwood living room before he told us his plan.

"So we each take a different entrance, hit him at the same time." I heard Damon punch his own palm to emphasize his point as I checked the overnight bag on the floor by my foot for the little weaponry we have at the Boarding House.

"Stefan!" Elena launched herself at the previously absent vampire I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell have you been?" I gave him my _go-on-try-me_ face as I spoke.

"Coming up with a plan." He retorted dryly.

"We have a plan." I said, my eyebrow still raised.

"The plan is I'm going to rip Connor's heart out and **I'm going to feed it to him**." Damon told him.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Hence the open heart surgery." I spoke to him slowly, making it clear that I was pissed at both his absence and attitude.

"Charlotte's right." Elena began. Just as my eyebrow had fallen it shot right up again at that micro-sentence. "Connor's strong but he won't be able to take on all of us."

"I've called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler informed Stefan.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets." Caroline entered the room as she spoke. "They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good." Damon said.

"Great!" I added.

"No cops." He explained to Stefan.

"No witnesses." I said as I moved closer to Damon.

"No reason to wait around." He concluded as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

We both gave Stefan our 'patient' faces but looked like the ultimate vamp couple in out matching black jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets. The only thing that was different about was that I was wearing knee-high black boots with my jeans tucked while Damon wore ankle boots under his.

"Hold on." Stefan held a hand up. We both sighed at him. "We're not all going."

"He shot me like 9 times. If we're killing him **I want in**." Tyler all but growled.

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going." Elena glared at her boyfriend.

"Same." Alaric said from his place against a wall.

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into."

"Until **you** figure it out." My face darkened as I took slow steps towards the vampire. "Is that where you've been all morning, out buying bossy-pants?"

"This guy's known for setting traps, alright. It'd be pretty dumb to walk into one especially if he has werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Elena asked. Stefan turned to her.

"He's had it before." I attempted to calm myself down as he spoke.

"Fine." I spat at him. "Fine, fine. You wanna take some time to do recon, you get **one hour**."

"But we're gonna need some extra help so where's the wicked witch of the west." Damon asked.

"She can't do magic." Caroline shrugged.

"Really? Well call her, tell her; Jeremy's life is in danger. Maybe that'll bring her out of retirement." With that we stalked from the room.

* * *

I held open the overnight bag as Alaric emptied various knives, stakes and mini-crossbows into it.

"Who is he talking to?" Elena asked from her place at the window of Alarics loft where she was watching Stefan as he crossed the road to the Grill.

"Bonnie hopefully." I said as I passed the now very heavy bag to Damon who threw it onto Alaric's bed with a thump.

"Maybe she's decided to make herself useful again." The raven haired vampire mumbled as he and Ric spread a map onto a table.

"Ooh a map!" I exclaimed as I skipped over to join them.

"What is that?" Vampy Gilbert left the window to frown at the piece of paper.

"It's our way in." Damon explained as my eyes roamed over the various passages inked into the paper. "Courtesy of Mr. Saltzman's interest in…" Damon gestured for Alaric to give the name of the mapped area.

"The Mystic Falls Underground Railroad." He said with a sigh but couldn't hide his smile.

"They're tunnels." She breathed. I rolled my eyes at her slowness. "Like the ones in the Lockwood cellar."

"Yep." I said as Damon snapped a picture of it on his phone and sent it to myself and Ric; Elena's phone began ringing as I received the picture. She placed it on speaker phone.

"What did you find out?" She asked as she placed it onto the table.

"I can only make out their voices." Stefan replied from the other end of the phone.

"How many?" I asked.

"3. But its Matt and April Young."

"What?" Elena shrilled.

"Those two idiots." Damon growled. "Danger magnets."

"We have to get them out of there." Again I rolled my eyes at Elena's obvious statement.

"I just need a little more time."

"Well the clock's ticking." I sighed as I spoke.

"I could do without the colored commentary." He ended the call abruptly.

"Touchy." I mumbled as Damon re-rolled the map and passed it to Alaric to put away.

"I'm going in those tunnels." Elena barged past us as she spoke.

"No." I grabbed her arm. "You're not."

"This guy doesn't know you're a vampire." Damon told her. "Keep it that way."

"Maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages." She shrugged off my grip but I grabbed her again.

"No! Best case scenario is; now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario is; he figures you out and kills you on the spot." My face darkened as I spoke.

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself." She pushed my hand off her. "Alaric trained me." I slid my eyes over to Alaric who held his hands up in surrender. "And I've been training with Stefan."

"So what?! Now you're going to take on a professional killer?" Damon almost shrieked. She turned and scowled at us. I flashed towards the bed and picked up a mini-crossbow. I turned to her.

"Bang. You're dead." I said as I pointed it at her heart. "Now what?" She came at me and knocked me back onto the bed while taking the weapon in her own hands. She sat on my abdomen as I was sprawled on the mattress.

"Head shot's no good; it has to be the heart." She said as she moved the crossbow to hover over my body. "So now you're dead." She spoke with a honeyed voice.

"Ha!" I pushed her off me and pinned her to a wall by her neck. I bared my fangs at her. "Now who's dead?"

She looked wide eyed at my hand which was pressing the now loaded crossbow into her throat. I retracted my fangs and pushed off the wall, throwing the crossbow back onto the bed.

"I have over a hundred year on you, darling. Don't try that again." I snarled as I ran a hand through my hair and smirked at her heavy breathing.

"My brother is the only thing that's holding me together right now Charlotte." She breathed out. "If anything happens to him…"

"We'll get him out." I told her. "But don't make me kill you before then." She nodded and I smiled before hugging her.

* * *

"Stefan's on his way." Damon said as he put his phone away. I nodded and continued admiring Alaric's whiskey collection while Elena was once again at the window. "This will be over soon."

"Will it?!" Elena cried in frustration. "I mean, haven't we been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?" A brief smile crossed mine and Damon's face at the mention of the place where we had finally kissed.

"We'll get him out of there and compel him down to the Bahamas." Damon joked.

"Maybe he'll find an island girl." I offered as I walked towards the window and looked out onto the deserted street.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked as he entered the apartment.

"Got it." Damon, Alaric and I chorused.

"Let's get this party started." I said as I shrugged on my jacket.

"Not yet." I stopped as my arms were just about to slide into the material to stare at Stefan in disbelief.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Klaus is sending in one of his men. He'll take the front we can take the tunnels."

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the Lollypop Guild?" I crossed my arms as Damon spoke.

"I already told you; Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it, they're our best bet." Stefan attempted to reason.

"How are you even sure he has werewolf venom?" I asked.

"Why is Klaus involved Stefan?" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother as he spoke.

"Stop being paranoid Damon." I watched Stefan play with something as he turned away from us.

"Start telling the **truth** Stefan." Damon countered. "Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?" Damon sounded shocked.

"I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out."

"Ok, what is with you two? We're wasting time!" Elena broke them apart.

"You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon headed for the door as Stefan turned and stabbed him in the shoulder with a vervain dagger.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

"Damon!" I shouted as I watched Stefan lower him to the floor.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I watched Stefan throw Damon onto the couch and send himself the picture of the tunnels.

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels. But I'm not going in there unless I can count on him to do it my way."

"If you can't count on **him**?" I shrieked in despair.

"You just vervained him!" Elena cried.

"You think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you but then he'll go right for Connor no matter who gets hurt."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You're not coming with me."

"You need my help Stefan!"

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? What if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you."

"You don't think that I, I, I'm afraid of that? Of course I am! I'm **barely** **holding it together**! If Jeremy gets hurt…"

"I'll get Jeremy out." Stefan calmed her down. "Listen to me ok."

"No."

"Elena. Listen to me: this is the most important thing that I have **ever** asked you to do; I just need you to trust me. Please?" She nodded in response and they kissed.

"Well, that was sweet." I said sarcastically. "But if you don't take me along with you, I **will** kill Connor, whether he attacks me or not." My voice darkened as I spoke. Stefan seemed reluctant to agree. "You owe me that." I gestured to Damon and he nodded in agreement. We flashed from the room together leaving Elena to watch over Damon.

* * *

I sat on a park bench facing the Grill with my legs crossed and my phone in my hand, waiting for my phone call from Stefan. As I sat there I indulged myself in a little people watching. I noticed young teenage girls come practically skipping out of the stores with bags in their hands. I let myself smile as memories came flooding back.

"_Look at this material Damon!" I thrust the bolt of fabric under his nose. "Isn't it glorious?!" _

"_Divine." He half-heartedly answered as he ran his fingers over the piles of fabric that covered every surface in the little French boutique we were currently in. _

_The sounds of horse and carriages trundling along the cobbled streets of Paris 1917 filled my ears as I laid eyes upon Damon's bored face._

"_Oh cheer up D." I said as I clicked my fingers and shop assistants came running to place my orders. _

"_Miss?" The first to reach me was poised to take my orders._

"_Yes, I would love a dress made from this material." The young girl nodded enthusiastically._

"_And a matching waistcoat for your husband?" She offered, desperate for more sales._

"_Hmmmmm." I pondered as I looked D's now smirking form up and down. "Why not?" Her eyes glistened with joy. "Thank you dear, he's paying." I said as I departed into the dressing room, awaiting my fitting._

_I could hear Damon chatting up the girl as he placed poker flat notes into her hands and the light tinkle of laughter gave me the sign that this was likely to be the girl's last sale._

I was jolted back to real time when my phone buzzed and I placed it to my ear.

"Yes?" I lazily answered.

"I'm in the tunnels."

"Awesome. I'll meet you in the store room. Open the door for me." I ended the call and flashed around to the back of the Grill where a door was being held open for me by the youngest Salvatore.

"Be careful." He whispered. "Pressure pads." He pointed to the slightly raised mat on the floor and I nodded, taking a wide step over it and into the room.

* * *

"Follow this map." Stefan said as I handed Matt my phone with the tunnel map on the screen. "Get out of here then give to Caroline so she can…"

"Got it." Matt said, not needing any more information. He pulled April out of the room and they began to follow the map.

With a nod Stefan and I began to make our way to the main area of the Grill.

"Stefan!" We both turned to Matt. "That guy's armed. If you go out there, he's going to kill Jeremy."

"No one's killing anyone." Stefan replied.

"Go!" I urged them with a wary look on his face; Matt led April out of the Grill.

* * *

We edged across the glass wall in the back until we could peer at the main seating area and watch Connor and Jeremy but Stefan went too far and Connor noticed us, gun shots rang through the air following us as we dodged and ran for cover behind a partial wall at the bar.

He threw Jeremy onto a pressure pad and I winced at the sound of it getting ready to detonate.

"CONNOR, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Stefan's voice rang out.

"Stefan…" Jeremy called out as he realized what he was standing on.

"Shit." I whispered.

* * *

"CONNOR WE CAN END THIS RIGHT NOW. JUST PUT DOWN THE GUN AND COME WITH ME!" Stefan tried again. I heard the hunter breathing as he pointed a gun at where we were.

"Sure, come out. I'll hand the gun over." Connor taunted his normal voice a stark contrast to Stefan's shouts.

"THINK ABOUT THIS. NO ONE HAS TO DIE." Stef shouted again. I sighed. "I'LL TELL YOU EVERYHTING YOU NEED TO KNOW." I frowned at Stefan who obviously knew a lot more than he was letting on. I inwardly scheduled him in for some big sister interrogation later.

"I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH VAMPIRES!" Connor finally broke and started shouting at Stefan.

"LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU DIE RIGHT NOW THEN YOUR WHOLE LIFE; ALL THAT KILLING, IT'LL ALL BE FOR NOTHING." I was quickly getting sick of them shouting at each other when they could just speak a normal noise level. "I CAN GIVE YOU THE TRUTH, JUST PUT DOWN THE GUN AND LET JERMEY GO!"

The front door of the Grill creaked open and I heard the unmistakable footsteps of Elena enter the room.

"Please!" She began and I heard the sound of a gun's safety being pulled off and pointed at her. "Don't hurt him."

"You come any closer and he's dead." A gun swooshed the air and I knew that he was pointing to Jeremy.

"Elena get out of here." Jeremy told his sister.

"Do what your brother says Elena." I warned her from my place beside Stefan.

"He's the only family that I have left." She pleaded; blatantly ignoring my warning. "Just let him go."

"YOU HEAR THAT?" The hunter called out to us. "YOUR GIRL'S WATCHING." I watched Stefan have an internal battle. "I WILL SHOOT THE BOY, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!" I shifted uncomfortably. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" We waited. "ONE!" We looked at each other, a mutual agreement passing between us. "TWO!" We stood up and held our hands out.

Elena pounced on the hunter who accidently shot Jeremy. I flashed over to him and pulled him behind a table while Stefan shielded Elena as the blast went off.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out before she, Stefan and Connor began to fight.

All I heard was heavy breathing as we all stood and discovered that Stefan and Connor were gone.

I deposited Jeremy with his sister and headed for the tunnels. I was ready to kick some hunter ass!

* * *

"Good work brother." Stefan came around a corner in the tunnels, holding Connor with his arms behind his back, when he saw Damon and I blocking the way.

"It's over Damon. I have him." I narrowed my eyes at Stefan.

"Not after what I just went through." Damon growled. "I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel…but it'll be worth it."

"I'm taking him with me."

"That's the thing; you're not." I sneered.

"I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go **through** you, I'm gonna kill him." Damon warned. We took a step forward.

"You better back off."

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?" I taunted as we kept getting closer to the pair.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just going to have to trust me on that."

"Don't want to." Damon said like a stubborn child.

"Don't have to." I added.

"Not gonna." He finished.

"Give him to us." I held my hands out as I spoke.

"Run as fast as you can." Stefan told Connor before he let him go and pushed him back into the parts of the tunnel where they had just been.

Stefan pinned Damon to a wall just as I ran at human speed after Connor.

* * *

I walked behind, calling out to him as he attempted to run though the stone labyrinth.

"Connor." I said in a sing-song voice as the hunter rested against a wall. "Don't run. I just want to talk."

I heard him push off the wall so I flashed through the tunnel to stand in front of him.

"Well, I gave you the chance." I shrugged and sunk my fangs into his neck just as Elena walked up behind me. "Want some?" I asked as blood dripped down my chin. She shook her head and ran past me. "Oh well." I shrugged again. "Goodbye Connor." I snapped his neck just as Damon and Stefan ran into view with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked them.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" I asked the boys as I sat with my head in my hands on a sofa by the fireplace in the Boarding House.

"Nope." Damon said as he poured me a glass of whiskey and sat next to me a swallowed it in one.

"Shit." I mumbled as I placed my head back into my hands.

"Hey, it's ok." D said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Stefan. "God, I'm **really** sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed as he sat on the other side of me. "We'll find a new hunter and start from scratch." I smiled t him before I engulfed the brothers in hug before realization dawned and I pushed them away from me.

"How are we gonna tell Klaus?" I almost cried.

"Well, he's on a plane so we get to live for another 6 hours." Stefan said lightly.

"I'll have your back when he comes to murder you for not following his rules and protecting the hunter." Damon told his brother.

"Thanks."

"Have you told Elena?" I asked them.

"Told Elena what?" Damon asked as he got up to refill his glass.

"About the you-know-what." I told him

"About the cure that we don't have. Can't find and probably doesn't exist?"

"Yeah. That one." I rolled my eyes at Damon's negativity.

"Not to get her hopes up." Stefan said as he slumped back into the couch. I felt sorry for him until I remembered that he'd kept this information from us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked quietly. Stefan opened one eye and looked at my disappointed face.

"Klaus told me not to." He sighed as he sat forward on his arms.

"But Stef, we're your family." I reasoned.

"I know…I just…didn't want you to be disappointed if I failed. So I reasoned that by not telling you, I wouldn't be hurting you. I'm sorry Char."

"I forgive you." I looked him square in the eye. "But do it again and I'll pull out your stomach via your nose." He laughed and nodded.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked; obviously wanting to be back in the conversation. "Didn't want to." Stefan shrugged before he kissed my cheek. "I'm off to bed."

"Sleep well!" I called after him. I looked at Damon. "C'mon." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Let's clean up your hands and get some sleep." I tugged him up from the couch and we ventured upstairs where the first aid kit was stashed.

* * *

I woke up and felt through the bedding for Damon's sleeping form but I was met with nothing. I sat up and stared at the empty bed. Listening intently for any sounds of life in the house I heard Damon and Stefan talking upstairs:

"Is that my journal?" Stefan asked.

"I had to go through six locks to get that!" Damon protested as Stefan obviously snatched it away from him.

I sank back into the bed and half listened to their conversation as I was lulled to sleep by their bonding as Damon agreed to go on a 'suicide mission' just to help his brother.

"…A couple of hours ago you were ready to rip my heart out. You nearly did too." My eyes flew open as I heard Stefan say that.

"Cos you were being a pain in the ass!" I heard liquid slosh into a glass. "Answer me one thing; why do you want a cure?" Good question!

"What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. You want a cure because she's a vampire? Because she's not cut out to be one? Or because you can't love her if she is one?"

"I'll always love her. But she's not supposed to be this person." I sighed.

"Neither are you." Was whispered into my ear. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around the room for the person who spoke to me.

"Who's there?" I shakily asked.

"You were never meant to be a monster." I turned my head and saw Connor lying on Damon's side of the bed. "You should be dead in your grave."

"You're dead." I reassured myself. "I killed you. You're a ghost."

"Am I? Can a ghost do this?" He grabbed my hand and smeared the blood from the gorge that **I** caused in his neck onto my hand.

"You're dead." I whispered as I squeezed my eyes closed.

When I opened them Connor was gone but my hands were still covered in blood and s I looked down so were the bed covers. My scream reverberated through the house.


	8. Chapter 8

I tossed and turned in bed still reliving last night's supernatural experience, trying to not wake Damon. Sighing I sat up and got out of bed. I shrugged on a robe and walked through the silent house towards the basement where I knew cooled blood bags would be.

My bare feet mad almost no sound on the stone steps leading to the depths of the Boarding House. The mini freezer came into sight and I flung the lid open. Without looking I plunged my hand into icy container and rapped my hands around the nearest object. As I brought it out of the freezer my eyes bugged out of my head and I dropped the object in question. My gasp broke the silence of the house as I watched the decapitated head of my very first victim – Samuel Newman, roll onto the floor.

"Did he really deserve to have his life ripped away from him?" My eyes scanned the room for the source of the voice. "DID HE?" The voice bellowed.

"N…no." I stuttered. Frightened was not quite the word I would use to describe how I felt.

"So why did you kill him?" The voice asked as a figure emerged from the shadows of the basement.

"I had to feed to complete the transition." I answered as the figure came fully into sight apart from its face.

"To become a monster?" It sneered at me.

"No." I said stubbornly. "To be with my family."

"The family that would leave you in the blink of an eye?" The person finally came into view and yet again I was startled by how much blood was smeared on his neck. "The family that claim to love you, but stopped looking for you after you disappeared?"

"They thought I was dead." I whispered.

"But they never looked for a body, did they?" I went quiet as I soaked up his words. They hit me hard but I shook my head viciously.

"DAMON!" I called out to sleeping man. "DAMON!" I called again as Connor smirked at me.

"He's not coming." He taunted. "It's sweet that you think he loves you when it's clear that he pines for Elena Gilbert."

"No." I shook my head again and placed it in my hands. "He loves me and you're dead."

"But obviously…I'm not." I felt his hands on me and I reacted quickly. Within an instant I heard the satisfying crack of his neck as it broke. I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor here Connor's body was supposed to be but all I saw was the lifeless body of one Damon Salvatore. I let out an ear shattering scream as I fell to my knees and cradled his head.

* * *

"What happened?" Stefan asked again as we stared at Damon's body which he had placed onto his bed.

"I…I don't know." I was trying to hold back tears and I felt Stefan encase me in a hug as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh its ok." He soothed. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I just killed your brother who is also the man I love Stefan. It is **not** ok."

"Hey, he's fine. He's a vampire. In a couple of minutes he'll wake up and it'll all be ok." He wiped away my tears and placed an arm around me as we returned to waiting for Damon to awake.

"What am I going to say to him?" I asked quietly. I felt Stefan sigh beside me.

"I don't know. But figure it out quickly because he's waking up." And sure enough just as my eyes flicked over to him, Damon sat up and gasped for air.

"What the hell?" he asked as he saw me with tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered just before I broke down again and my body was wracked with sobs. I felt myself being pulled into a hug and I heard Stefan say that he'd be downstairs if we needed him.

* * *

"What happened Char?" Damon asked as he pulled me over to his bed and we sat on the edge.

"I don't know." I wailed. "I was talking to Connor and then I broke his neck but when I looked down it was you and I'm so sorry Damon!" I said in a rush. Damon looked confused.

"Connor?" He asked. "Char, Connor's dead."

"I know but…he wasn't." I said by means of explanation.

"Char?" He asked clearly more confused than before.

"I…I don't know how to explain it Damon. But he was there. I swear!"

"Ok." He soothed but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I'm gonna shower." I mumbled as I exited the room and made my way to my own bathroom.

* * *

I let the scalding hot water pour over my body as I replayed this morning's events. I reached for my shampoo and squirted some into my hand.

The image of Connor's neck was engraved in my mind and it took me a while to notice that the water had gone from being hot to being warm. A familiar kind of warm.

I looked up at the shower head and stumbled backwards as I saw blood at body temperature replace the water. With a snap of my wrist the shower was off and I was drying myself with a fluffy white towel; reassuring myself that it wasn't real, that I wasn't crazy.

* * *

As I ventured downstairs; rubbing my hair dry with a towel I overheard a phone ring and Stefan and Damon bickering again.

"It's Klaus." Stefan said from his place against a counter in the kitchen.

"Time to face the music. Pay the piper. Dance with the devil." Damon replied as he wiped his hands dry.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Stefan said as his phone rang off. "If he finds out that I told you and Char about the cure he'll kill us all."

"Then quit avoiding him." I said as I entered the room just as Stef's phone began ringing again. "You're being shady and shady people get ousted." As I finished speaking Stefan answered the phone.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Was his greeting to the Original.

"Well I can't imagine why. What with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Klaus replied.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan said as Damon and I nodded at his choice of words.

The younger Salvatore and the Original continued their conversation as Damon cupped my face in his hands and we made eye-contact.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I decided to not mention the shower incident.

"Yeah. Much." His eyes searched mine for any traces of dishonesty. "You?" I asked as my hand rubbed the back of his neck which I had snapped earlier.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him. A wary tone in Stefan's voice made us turn to him:

"What do you know about that?" We made gestures for him to explain his statement. He ignored us and continued the conversation. "I'm at home." I assumed the Original's question was 'where are you?' I extended y hearing to catch Klaus' side of the conversation.

"How convenient. So am I." with that the front door opened and we walked into the foyer to see Klaus standing in the doorway with his phone at his ear and smirk on his face.

* * *

"What do you want Klaus?" I asked, breaking the silence of the house as the brothers and Klaus had a stare down.

"Just inquiring about your well-being luv."

"What do you want?" I tried again.

"Have the hallucinations begun yet?" He asked as he made his way further into the house, pushing past Stefan and Damon.

"Hallucinations?" Damon repeated. "What hallucinations?"

"The ones she's been having since Connor's death." Klaus replied, staring directly at my paralysed form.

"What about them?" I whispered.

"I killed the original five hunters remember." We stayed silent. "When one kills a hunter there are consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Damon asked.

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny he'll take you down with him."

"Connor's dead." Stefan stated.

"Connor's death won't prevent him from making **you** his final vampire kill." He informed us. "You'll need to come with me now." He held out his hand to me.

"Pardon?" Damon asked as he lightly pushed me behind him.

"I'll lock her up. Keep her away from any sharp, wooden objects."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan said as he stood beside Damon, fully blocking me from Klaus' view.

"But if we leave her alone she'll take her own life before the day is out." Klaus said darkly. That was all I needed to hear before I sped out of the house and into the thick forest of Mystic Falls.

* * *

I leant against a tree trunk attempting to calm my heavy breathing when I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Just me." A rich voice replied as Connor stepped into view.

"Oh great. You again." He smirked. "I know you're a hallucination."

"Really?" He smirked as he took a step closer to me.

"Yup. So when I close my eyes and count to ten, you'll be gone." I squeezed my eyes closed and inwardly counted to ten. When I opened my eyes Connor was nowhere in sight. "See." I told myself. "A hallucination."

"Did it work?" He whispered in my ear. I shrieked and grabbed him by the neck; pining him to the tree.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." I chanted as I closed my eyes again.

"Go on. Do it. Release the inner monster." He taunted. I released him and sunk to the floor, holding my knees to my chest as I tried to hold in my sobs.

"Charlotte?" An accented voice broke my resolve and I broke down as I felt strong arms gather me up and speed us away to a house.

* * *

I only realised whose arms I was in as I was laid onto a bed in a windowless room.

"Klaus?" I asked as I looked up into his light blue orbs. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." He said as he stepped away from the bed and I sat up. "I apologise for the lack of windows, it's to preserve the art and of course so you don't take off your daylight ring and burn to smithereens."

"What?" I asked as I got up and wandered around the room. "I'm not gonna kill myself."

"You'll want to." He told me seriously. "I did. The problem is; I'm immortal."

"You went through this?" I asked.

"Yes I did. For 52 years, 4 months and 9 days." My eyes widened. "I was tormented in my dreams, my every waking moment; relentless never ending torture. It's the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

"You're gonna help me?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Of course."

"How do you make it stop?" I begged him.

"I don't know. Eventually it just did." I sighed and walked back to the bed where I sat down. "The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." Was all he told me before banging on the metal door and leaving as it opened. The sound of locking let me know I was truly alone.

* * *

I was standing admiring the art on the walls as one of Klaus' hybrids entered the room with a travel bag.

"Clothes and a toothbrush." He told me as he threw the bag onto the bed. I nodded. "Klaus said you'll be here till he figures out what to do with you."

"Charming." I joked and the man smiled. "How does he know my size?" I asked as I looked through the bag.

"He said you'd ask that. Apparently he only needs one night to figure out sizes. Whatever that means." I felt myself get hot at that comment and inwardly cursed Klaus.

"Right, well thanks." He nodded and left the room.

"Hello again." An irritating voice broke my much needed silence.

"Go away."

"I can't. I'm going to be with you forever. As a reminder of all those that you've killed."

"Great." I retorted sarcastically. "Can you haunt me quietly though?" he ignored my comment and continued pushing me.

"Did you know I had a family?" He asked as I flopped onto the bed with a groan. "A brother, parents."

"So did everyone else I've killed." I sneered.

"So you admit it; you're a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" I cried. "I do what I have to **SURVIVE!**" I sat up quickly and noticed that he'd vanished. "Fantastic!" I muttered as I got up. "Bloody fantastic."

"Oh and I thought you'd be happy to see my face instead of his." A voice I hadn't heard in years rung in my ears.

* * *

"Katherine." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Is it wrong to want to see my little sister?" She smirked.

"We're not related." I said as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"That didn't matter before."

"That was over 100 years ago Katherine."

"Did you miss me?"

"Nope." I said as I sunk back into the chair and looked around for something to read.

"You never used to be this boring." Katherine bellyached as she wandered around the room.

"Take the hint: I don't want **to talk to you**!" I said as slowly as possible as I sifted through my bag and piled the clothes neatly onto the bed. She disregarded my statement with a wave of her hand and turned quickly on her heel to face me.

"So how are **my** boys?" She asked with a smirk.

"Go away." I sighed.

"Aww c'mon. Talk to me. How's Damon?"

"He's fine." I spat out as I re-packed the bag out of complete boredom.

"And Klaus?" I raised my head to meet her eyes. "You two were lovers weren't you?" She taunted. I gritted my teeth and ignored her as I threw the bag into a corner and flopped onto the bed.

"No denial I see." She continued. "So tell me," She began as she lay on her side next to me. "Who's better in bed?"

"**Go away**." I warned her.

"Touchy." She smirked. "I can't help but notice that you have unresolved feelings for Klaus. How does it feel to know that you're playing Damon just like I did?"

"I am **nothing** like you."

"You're everything like me. We lived together Charlotte; we gossiped, giggled and shopped together. I moulded you in my image and then sat back for 100 years and watched you toy with Damon and taunt him. And I was proud because just like me, you **relished** in it!"

"No." I replied meekly.

"Yes. And once Damon wakes up and realises it, just like me: he'll **hate** you."

"No." I said stronger s I reached for a pillow to cover my ears as small tears fell down my face.

"Then he'll be free to love anyone and everyone else."

"NO!" I screamed at her. Ii rolled over to attack her but she was gone her work here done.

* * *

Caroline POV

Sauntering into the Grill I spotted my target at the bar, sipping a glass of red wine. I smirked to myself and joined him.

"The place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in here." I inwardly smirked but placed a delicate smile on my face.

"Caroline." He drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" the sarcasm dripped from his voice. I removed my jacket and looked him square in the eye.

"I need you to give Charlotte back." I fluttered my eyelashes at him but he ignored me and smirked into his glass.

"They sent **you** to sweet talk me." My face turn into a frown as his disdain seeped through his words. "Well, good form but I can't do that."

"Why not?" I cut to the chase and allowed my face to retain its frown.

"She needs my help." I scoffed at his words and leant on the bar still facing him. "Look I'm not going to burden you with the gory details but she's in hell and I can help her."

My face softened as I heard honesty in his voice. For the first time ever, I think he's actually showing people that he cares.

"You just need to know that if people followed my instructions then she'd never have killed Connor and subsequently wouldn't be locked in my house for her own safety." He took a sip of his wine. "You don't honestly think I want her to be suffering like this." He murmured into the bottom of the glass and refused to meet my eyes.

* * *

Charlotte POV 

Seeing as I was finally alone (for now at least) I took the time to inspect every inch of my sparsely furnished prison. Currently, I am running my hands over one of the many tapestries that adorn the walls.

"I didn't know you liked art." A voice very similar to that of Elena rang round the room and I leant my head against the wall in despair.

"I thought you'd left." I'd hoped she'd left. I've only just collected myself since her departure god knows how long ago.

"I'm never leaving you. Not altogether at least. I'll keep popping back every so often until you rip out your heart and die."

"You're going to be here for a very long time then." I groaned as I pushed myself off the wall and faced her. "Because I'm not going to do that."

"You will. Eventually." I sighed and resumed my inspection of the art.

"You know, I used to think that you could change. I guess not." I said as I turned around but yet again she'd vanished. "Bye then." I mumbled.

* * *

The sound of the door unlocking made me sit up in bed and eye the door suspiciously. I watched as Damon's head appeared.

"D?" I asked as he entered the room, hope finally returning to my body as I saw him smile at me. "What are you doing?" My voice became strained as I noticed Connor enter the room behind him with a smirk on his face.

I saw Damon's lips move but I heard nothing as I was frozen, watching Connor creep up behind D and move to place one of his hands around his neck and the other was primed to push through his back and pull out Damon's heart.

"**NO!**" I shouted as I ran towards the dead hunter and pushed him out of the door.

My arms pinned him to the wall outside the room but when I went to look into his eyes he was gone. I sighed and pushed off the wall. Now noticing I was free from the room I sped out of the house and into the dense forest.

* * *

Caroline POV

I checked my phones messages as I felt it vibrate in my pocket. 3 new messages; all from Damon. I read the latest one and then tucked my phone away before turning and smiling innocently at Klaus.

"So here's the thing." He turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Charlotte."

"You don't say." He smirked at me. I swallowed nervously.

"I came here to distract you so that Damon can go to your house and break her out. Which he did. And don't get mad but then he…lost her." I spoke quickly and maintained eye contact as I watched Klaus' face fill with rage. He shot out of his chair and I attempted to stop him.

"Klaus!" I grabbed his arm.

"Caroline. I don't not like you but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He turned and went to storm off.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations!" I called after him. He stopped and walked back to me.

"Okay. You have 10 seconds to tell me."

* * *

Charlotte POV

I walked briskly through the dense forest attempting to ignore the voices of Katherine and Connor telling me of the monster I am.

"Are you ready to die yet?" This voice was louder than the others I turned my head to the left and came face to face with Connor who was matching me step for step. "You know it's your only way out of this."

"Die and let Damon be free." Katherine appeared at my right. The three of us stormed through the woods.

"Go away." I shouted as I fell to my knees.

I looked up and they were gone but I was in a place that I had not visited in 148 years. I blinked rapidly as I looked around the small clearing beside the lake: the exact spot where I was turned.

I walked to the water's edge and looked out onto the glistening surface.

"It's okay sweetie." My head snapped to the source of the voice.

"Mom?" I breathed out as I took in the sight of my mother. Her sapphire blue gown rustled as she walked closer to me and took my hand.

"I know what you're going through. And it's okay." My eyes filled with tears as I faced the woman I had not seen since I was six years old. "This clearing holds many memories." I nodded at her words.

"Good and bad." I choked out and her eyes softened. "I don't know what to do." I whispered as I looked out at the lake again. I felt her hand cup my cheek and turn my head to face her.

"Yes, you do." I watched as she raised my hand where my daylight ring was situated. The blue of the lapis lazuli matched her dress perfectly.

"Do it. The sun will come up and this will all be over." Her words clamed me. "I am so proud of you. But now is the time to end this. You should be at peace in your grave next to a husband. Not a vampire." I met her eyes. "Admit it."

"I'm a monster." I clasped her hand. "And I deserve to die."

She smiled as I took a deep breath and pulled my ring off which had not left my finger since it was first placed there by Damon. I held it in the palm of my hand and dropped it into the pool of water. I watched the sun peak above the mountains.

"What about Damon?" I tore my eyes away from the oncoming sun.

"He'll grieve but then he'll move on. He'll find real love and you'll be a pleasant memory. Nothing more." I nodded at her words. They sounded eerily similar to Katherine's but that was probably a coincidence.

"He deserves that."

I whispered to myself as images of our times together pooled in my head: his laugh, his smile, his beautiful eyes, they were images that would content me till I passed. I recalled the times he chased me round the gardens of the Salvatore mansion, the many trips we have taken across the world, how he held my hand and kissed me. I felt a smile cross my face at those memories.

"Stay with me?" I asked my mother who watched me.

"Always. I will always watch over you." I smiled as I turned and watched the sun slowly rise.

"Charlotte." A tear rolled down my face as my memory conjured up the sound of Damon's voice. "Charlotte." The voice filled my ears and I turned to see if it was real. There he was, standing not far from me.

"Damon?" I asked, sure he was a mirage. "Mom its Damon." I turned to look at my mother but she had vanished. "No." I whispered, loss filling me. "How did you find me?" I asked Damon as I looked away from the spot where my mother had been.

"I know you." He smirked as he made his way towards me.

"I'm going to die soon." I told him.

"No. I won't let you." He said darkly.

"I'm a monster."

"So am I." He reasoned. I smiled at that.

"Did you ever search for me?" I asked him.

"I scoured the world for you. I refused to believe you were dead." My heart lurched at his words; Connor was wrong.

"I'm still gonna die." I met his eyes and he joined me at the water's edge.

"Look at you being all cup's half empty. Let's talk about this at home before you do something stupid." He went to take my hand but someone else grabbed it first.

"It's nearly over." Connor told me as he guided me further into the shallows of the pool. I watched the water slosh over the toes of my boots. I nodded at Connor and he vanished as I looked into the first, small rays of the sun.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked me worriedly. I ignored him and braced myself for the sunlight. "Charlotte?" I remained still. "We need to get you inside." Damon began to panic as he saw I wasn't going to move.

"It's almost time." Connors voice coached me on as I turned to face Damon.

"What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it; we just need to get you inside." My eyes lit up at his words.

"Don't let him stop you. I know you want to believe him, but it's not true." Connor told me, I was having a battle of wills and I couldn't tear my eyes away from Damon's face.

"Dammit Charlotte." Damon lunged for me but I sped out of his grasp. All of a sudden I felt my body relax and I saw Connor freeze.

"He's gone." I told Damon as Connor vanished and I knew he wasn't going to return. "He's gone!" I ran to Damon and felt him encase me in his arms. I breathed in his scent and I felt safe.

"It's okay." He sighed into my hair, relieved it was all over. The sound of sizzling made us pull apart. I looked down and watched the skin on my hand turn red as it burned.

"Damon?" all of a sudden I felt his arms around me as he pulled me into the depths of the lake.

* * *

The sun streamed through the vast widows of Damon's bedroom and I turned on my side to avoid their blinding rays. As I turned I came face to face with one Damon Salvatore, I smiled at him and he lifted my hand to show me my daylight ring pride of place on my finger. I smiled as he leant his head down and pressed a kiss to it.

"I fished it out of the lake for you." He smirked.

"Thank you."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate swimming?" I laughed and gripped his head in my hands as I pressed a kiss to his lips. "How are you feeling?" I sighed.

"My head's clear. I can remember everything but not like I lived it, like a really bad dream." I told him, our faces millimetres apart.

"Good."

"You saved me." I smiled at the memory.

"I know." He smirked.

"Thank you." I whispered again. "I can't believe I almost…" I closed my eyes and felt him stroke my face.

"Hey, its okay, you didn't."

"Because of you." I smiled again.

"Well, you owe me one."

"Deal." I kissed him again.

"Can I talk to you?" A voice asked from the door. Damon sighed.

"Sure, we'll be down now." I told the girl who nodded and walked away. "C'mon." I told Damon as I got up. "Stop pouting." I called behind me as I left the room.

* * *

"Well Caroline, I have to say well done for getting Klaus to give up one of his hybrids." Damon congratulated as we entered the lounge.

"How did you manage that?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"That's the thing." She began as she turned away from the fire and stood facing us. "I said I'd…well you'd do something."

"Caroline." Damon warned darkly. "What did you say to him?"

"I said you'd go on a date with him." She said looking directly at me. I sighed as I heard Damon explode.

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

"Can we get a strong bourbon please?" I asked as I sat Damon down on one of the stools next to the bar. "Thanks." I said as the bartender placed the drink in front of Damon. "Leave the bottle."

"Rough day?" Alaric joked from beside Damon.

"No, well it was but that was sorted." Damon began; Alaric nodded knowing about the hallucinations. "But then to top it all off, my girlfriend is going on a **date** with Klaus!" Alaric spat out his drink as Damon finished.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah." I added as Damon drained his glass. "As you can see, he's not taking it well."

"Hey can I talk to you?" Matt asked as he placed his tray on the bar.

"As long as it's not for a date." I told him.

* * *

"Wait, so the pastor and Professor Shane knew each other?" I asked in disbelief. Matt nodded.

"And on the day that the pastor blew up the farm, he called him 10 times." Damon, Alaric and I turned to Matt wide eyed.

"Fantastic."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm hungry!" Damon whined from his seat at the breakfast bar in the Salvatore kitchen.

"Well, I can't jump in the pan and make it cook quicker." I told him as I stood in front of the stove wielding a spatula.

"Urgh!" He groaned. "But it smells sooo good and I'm hungry."

"Damon Salvatore if you so much as utter another word I swear to god I will…" I said as I turned to face him.

"You'll what?" He smirked as he flashed in front of me and placed his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him.

"I'll withhold myself." I told him as I pushed him away using the spatula.

"Fine." He mumbled as he slouched back to his seat. I smiled and continued cooking the pancakes.

"There." I said triumphantly as I flipped the last of a stack of pancakes onto a plate and set it down on the bar. His eyes lit up and he slid half the sack onto his own plate and dug in. "It's like having a child." I mumbled as I joined him and dug into the pancakes. I opened my mouth to talk to him when he attacked me and gave me a long hard kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked. I laughed at his innocent face.

"These must be some damn good pancakes." I said and he smirked at me with a mouth full of the food in question.

* * *

"Where have you been?" I asked as Stefan rushed down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Oh you know; out." He answered and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as his brother pushed past him.

"Out."

"Okay I see shady Stefan's back." Damon drawled.

"I'd say it's a teenage thing, but that excuse is all dried up by now Stef." I said as I leant against the archway into the lounge.

"Please don't tell me you're still working with Klaus." Damon all but begged as Stefan waked back towards him.

"You obviously haven't heard; Elena and I broke up." He said quietly.

"Oh sweetie!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "Your too good for her anyway." I said as I pinched his cheek which elicited a small smile from him as he looked down at me. "Was that big sisterly enough for you?" I asked, still hugging him.

"Thanks Char." He said as I let him go and resumed my position leaning against the archway.

"Right, well I'll be quick then;" Damon began. "Apparently if we wanna find the cure we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill other vampires to reveal a map in the hunters mark. Now unless you want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter."

"Ok. And…?" Stefan asked. He was being rather offhand with his brother.

"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane but it turns out he's shadier than you are." Stefan gave a tight smile.

"Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records." I added.

"Apparently the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the council." Damon told his brother.

"Ahhh, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, and possibly kill him, that sort of thing." Damon shrugged.

"Yeah and see what he's up to. So what do you say?" He slapped Stefan's arm. "Shall we tag team this?" I smiled at Damon's attempts to get a reaction out of his brother.

"Nah. I'd say you were on your own with this one." Stefan made to leave but Damon stopped him.

"Well we can just blow it off man. Let's go get drunk, brother bond over some Tri Delts? If you…you know want some quality time." I remained quiet, eager to hear Stefan's reaction to Damon's proposition: he gave a wry smile and let out a light, short laugh before making eye-contact with me and then returning his attention to his brother.

"Let's not pretend that this isn't the best day of your life." He smirked, slapped Damon on the arm and left.

Damon and I remained still and quiet. My heels clicking on the wooden floors of the house was the only sound, Damon went to speak to me as I past him but I held up a finger and followed Stefan out of the house.

"Stefan?" I called after him. He stopped and waited for me to reach him. "Want to explain that last statement?" He smirked.

"I can sum it up in one word. Elena." I nodded slowly.

"I think I know what you're getting at but I'm going to need more before I go back into that house," I pointed at the Boarding House. "And argue with your brother."

"Elena broke up with me because her feelings for Damon have been growing stronger and she hasn't seen him attempt to quell them."

"Right." I said. "And where are you going?" He smiled as I took on my big sister role again.

"Just out. To clear my head." I nodded, kissed his cheek and made my way back into the Boarding House.

* * *

I closed the door quietly, took a deep breath and slowly walked into the lounge where Damon stood facing the fire, clutching a glass of whiskey.

"Want to explain?" I broke the silence of the house.

"What did he say?" He placed his glass onto nearby surface and turned to face me.

"Don't pretend you weren't listening!" I spat at him. We stared at each other for a while. "So you're not even going to deny it. Any of it?" He walked towards me. "Don't." I told him. "I don't wanna know, I don't care." I shrugged on my leather jacket and left the house before he could say another word.

* * *

I slowly made my way up the drive of the Lockwood Mansion and laughed as I watched Caroline shout at some poor girls carrying flower arrangements.

"Pageant prep taking its toll?" I asked as I met her at the front of the house.

"You have no idea." She laughed. "Elena's inside if you wanna stay away from hell." I visibly stiffened.

"Nah I'm ok."

"You know huh?" Ahh Caroline, ever the tactful one.

"Yeah. I'm in the process of having a fight with him over it but I'm here to help so…" She gave me a small smile and then checked her clipboard for something for me.

"You can do…" She murmured just as Klaus approached us. "You can hybrid-sit!" She exclaimed as she pointed at Klaus who was clearly confused.

"Thanks." I said dryly as she practically skipped off. "Hey." I acknowledged Klaus.

"Hello luv."

"What's up?" I asked, trying to get some form of conversation going as we began walking towards the back of the house, where the pageant will be held.

"Just wondering what time I should pick you up for our date?"

"Whenever you want to." I told him with a smile. "I'll be here. Alone."

"Not with Damon?" He stopped to ask me.

"Damon and I are…separated at the moment."

"Ah." We began walking again.

"Yeah."

"So what time?" He asked again.

"2pm, black tie optional." He smiled as I spoke.

"Until tomorrow." He bowed slightly and kissed my hand before leaving. I smiled as I watched him leave and then turned to see Caroline with her eyebrows raised at me and a smile on her face.

"Don't forget the corsage!" She shouted to him as I rolled my eyes and set to work arranging centrepieces.

* * *

After a few gruelling hours of manual labour at the Lockwood mansion, where Caroline had only stopped because it had gotten too dark to continue, I let myself back into the Boarding House where Damon was sprawled on the sofa with a glass in his hand. I ignored him and went straight upstairs to my room. I pulled out a duffel bag and began pulling apart my wardrobe as I packed.

"What are you doing?" He asked from the doorway.

"Packing." I told him as I zipped up the suitor that held my dress for tomorrow.

"Why?"

"Caroline said I could stay at her place and I need clothes." I said as I entered the en suite and grabbed my make-up bag and toothbrush before throwing them into the bag and zipping it up.

"Charlotte." He tried to block me as I left the room but he was so intoxicated that I just pushed him aside and continued down the stairs. "Charlotte!" He shouted after me as I slammed the door shut, got in my car and drove to Caroline's.

* * *

"Thanks for this Care." I said as I embraced the young vampire.

"It's no problem. I totally get why you don't wanna stay with Damon." I smiled at her and let her show e to the couch where I'd be staying.

"I hope you don't mind," she began but I silenced her.

"It's great. Thanks again Care." She smiled and insisted I hand my dress up with hers in her room before getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Blue." Caroline ordered April as she held two dresses in front of her.

"I like the red." I offered from my seat behind the desk. Caroline turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Look if you want to stand out then wear the red. If not then the blue it is." April stared at the two dresses in her hands.

"The blue does seem a little safe." April reasoned. Caroline huffed and I joined her as she perched on the other side of the desk.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges." Elena warned April as she stood in the doorway. "Can I help?" April nodded eagerly as Elena sat on the side of Caroline while I kept my head high and refused to look at her.

"She's right; Gracie Lockwood had a 3ft slit her year and practically got laughed off the floor." Elena laughed while I smiled.

"She got my vote." I stiffened as I heard **his** voice from the doorway.

"Get out! Lurker!" Caroline shouted at him and threw something off the desk at his chest. He watched as I fell to the floor and I stifled a laugh as he whispered;

"Ouch." I refused to meet his eye and I heard him attempt to talk to me as Caroline went to shut him out of the room. "Can we talk?"

"No." I said as I slid off the desk and took one of the dresses of April and smiled as I held it up to girl, blatantly ignoring him. He sighed.

"Have you seen Professor Shane?" He tried again.

"Check the judges table." Caroline sneered as she managed to almost close the door but he stopped it. She scowled and stormed back to the desk. I watched her and noticed Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from Damon. My jaw tightened but I said nothing and continued praising April's dresses.

"The red one. Definitely." April looked over to Damon and seemed even more conflicted by his opinion.

"We agreed the red one was a little bit too showy." Caroline crossed her arms.

"I didn't!" I called from my spot as I turned and smirked at Caroline. She pursed her lips and I held up my hands in surrender. "The blue it is." She smiled and I was safe again.

"It's a pageant. Showy is the whole point." Damon insisted.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year?" Caroline turned on Damon and I smirked as his eyes went wide. "No. I don't think you did." She placed her hands on her hips and it would take a stupid man to take her on right now.

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue." Elena's jaw slacked slightly at the mild insult.

"Nobody cares what you think." Caroline rolled her eyes at the raven haired vampire.

"I care." April interjected. I scowled at the Girl and she looked away meekly.

"See, April cares. Red, right, Elena?" Caroline looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow, she looked at me but I also had an eyebrow raised at her so she diverted her attention to April who looked hopeful for this matter to be resolved.

"The red is pretty." Caroline and I sighed at her traitorous words.

"And my work here is done." Damon smirked. I turned on my heel and glared at him.

"GET OUT!" He seemed taken aback my rage and left the room quickly. I sighed as I watched him disappear and pushed my hair of my face and sunk into a nearby chair where I watched Caroline interrogate Elena.

"What happened to 30 seconds ago when you hated the red one?" She seemed affronted by Elena's actions. "What happened to safe is good?"

"I…I…whichever one you want to wear April." Elena stammered before collecting herself and leaving the room obviously eager to join Damon.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked me as April gathered up the dresses and left to get ready. I shrugged in response and fought to hold back tears. "Oh Charlotte." She soothed as she placed and arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I told her. "I better go meet Klaus." She nodded and I too left the room.

* * *

I smoothed down my teal, sequined dress and approached the stairs cautiously. As I reached the small landing in the middle of the staircase I looked down and couldn't stop the small gasp that left my mouth as I saw Damon and Elena almost in a kissing embrace before Professor Shane mad them jolt apart.

"Just the guy I want to see." I watched Damon leave with the Professor as I made my way down the remaining stairs.

"Charlotte." Elena gulped as she saw me.

I said and did nothing except stand at the foot of the stairs with a passive look on my face. She couldn't muster up another sentence so I watched her scurry out of the house with her head down.

* * *

I paced the small hallway the lead outside when the echo of footsteps made me stop.

"You look stunning." I smiled at Klaus as he spoke.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I complimented him as I noticed that his shirt was a lighter hue of my dress and smiled at the fact that we matched. He held his arm out for me and with only a slight hesitation I took it and we glided outside.

We reached the top of the staircase leading into the Lockwood grounds when the music suddenly stopped. We looked out at the mass of tables and began our descent just as the tempo began again. Dozens of pairs of eyes were glued to us as we smiled at each other and reached the bottom. He directed me to spot where we could have a great view of the stage as Caroline spoke.

"Hi everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic court!" I smirked but applauded the girls who were waiting at the top of the staircase we just came down. "We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark." Again we applauded.

The procession continued but by the time the last girl was ready to be introduced, Klaus and were on our 3rd glasses of champagne.

"And finally, we have a last minute entry; April Young." I handed Klaus my glass and applauded the loudly. I caught her eye and winked at the young girl who blushed slightly before continuing down the steps. "Accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." My applause died down when I noticed he wasn't there for her.

"What's wrong luv?" Klaus murmured.

"Jeremy's not there." Just as I was about to start cursing the teens of this town I saw Matt walk up to April and escort her to the dance floor. "Thank god for Matt. I gotta go talk to Caroline, where is she?" I asked the Original who placed a hand on my back and pointed out Caroline who was marching over to Elena with a stern look on her face. "Uh-oh." I power-walked over to them and tried to calm Caroline down but reached them just as she began to shout at the baby vampire.

"Fine! Friend-tervention! I think your so-called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it! And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf! Have you even considered what you're doing to Charlotte?!" I hovered behind her and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Caroline, you're causing a scene." She looked at me and her eyes filled with apology I smiled at her slightly.

"Wow Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier." After she gave Caroline a death stare, Elena stormed off.

"How did I become the bad guy?" Caroline asked me. I shrugged and swiped two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter ad handed her one. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"I gotta go ok?" I said as I spied Klaus waving me over. She smirked as she saw him too. "Shut up." I mumbled as I left her, a smile on my face.

* * *

"I mean, I get where she's coming from but I don't want her to fall out with her best friend because of me." I vented to Klaus as we walked along the edge of the lake on the Lockwood estate.

"It won't be because of you." He told me sincerely. It was then I noticed he was carrying a bottle and two glasses in his hands.

"Why are you carrying those?" I asked him. His answer was a smirk. "Geez, fine, don't tell me."

"Have you always been this impatient?" he smirked and I gasped at him.

"I am not impatient!" He laughed at my exasperated face as we sat on the lone bench away from the festivities.

"Anyway, Miss Edwards, tell me about your life." I laughed at his request.

"That's a lot of time to cover."

"Indulge me." He probed.

"Fine. Uhhh, I was born and raised right here in Mystic Falls until I was turned in 1864 and then I spent the next couple of decades travelling with Damon," my face dropped as I mentioned his name but I recovered quickly. "Then I disappeared in 2000 whilst at a Millennium party and I woke up 7 years later in a plush hotel room with no recollection of what had happened so I got a job in a bar and worked till I heard that the Salvatores were back in Mystic Falls so I came home." I turned to face him. "And that's about it. Why?"

"It'll all make sense eventually."

"Ok then Mr. Mystery." I drawled as he began opening the champagne. "How's the search for the cure going?"

"I'm working on it." He said with a smirk.

"That's reassuring." I played with one of the glasses. "Would you ever take it? The cure?"

"Why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" He smiled at me as he spoke.

"So there's not one single moment in your life that you wanted to be human?" I asked in disbelief. He pondered this for a moment as he popped the cork out of the bottle and poured the golden liquid.

"How about you?" I shrugged and drank some of my drink.

"I used to want to be human." He raised his eyebrows at me. "It was before I disappeared. I was feeling real sorry for myself and being human seemed to be the answer to all my problems. But then when I woke up in that hotel, I felt like being a vampire was a blessing not a curse. I relished in t till I got myself under control again." I drank some champagne. "So not even once?!" I asked him in disbelief and as he shook his head again we both burst out laughing.

As I tried to calm my laughs down I looked back over to the party where I met the eyes of Damon who stood watching us with rage in his eyes. I delicately raised my eyebrows at him and then returned my attention to Klaus who was watching me intently. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and looked deep into my eyes.

"There's a reason I wanted to spend today with you Charlotte." I looked intently at him while he spoke. He once again looked deep into my eyes and spoke slowly as his pupils dilated; "Remember Charlotte, remember the years we spent together."

* * *

I gasped as I felt my compulsion lift. Memories of the years between 2000 and 2007 flooded my mind. I remembered Klaus. I remembered how I had run away with him and travelled with him and loved him. I remembered how we slowly fell for each other and how we kissed on the top of the Eiffel Tower on a summer night.

"You." I whispered as I maintained eye-contact with him. "You compelled me to forget you." He nodded solemnly.

"I had to. I had to keep you safe from Mikael. He was getting too close and it was only a matter of time." I blinked rapidly and handed him the champagne glass.

"I…I have to go." I said as quickly walked away.

"Charlotte! Charlotte wait!" I heard him place the glasses on the bench and follow me. "I had to! Don't you see? I had to!" I felt tears pool in my eyes as I pushed my way through the crowds as I made my way to a bathroom.

"Char? What's wrong?" I felt a hand gently grab my elbow but I pulled away.

"Not now Damon." I mumbled as I continued to weave through the tables.

* * *

After I'd collected myself I made my way back outside and reached the lawn just as Carol and Caroline took to the stage.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for: Caroline would you do the honors?" Carol stepped aside for Caroline to have the microphone. Elena joined her with the tiara cushion.

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is…" I sent April a reassuring smile as Caroline opened the envelope. "April Young!" I applauded wildly and brought my fingers to my lips to create a whistle. She blushed as she stepped forward to accept the crown and sash.

I saw Elena rush off the stage quickly and follow her brother who had been absent till now. I shrugged to myself, more Gilbert drama that I missed. Oh well.

"I never answered your question." Klaus' voice made me jump. "If I'd ever thought about being human." I turned to face him. "Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a humming-bird flew up to me and…"

"And it hovered there, staring at you." I interrupted as the memory entered my head. I remember standing there as Klaus had a bewildered look on his face and I just smiled as he and this little bird had a stare down. Klaus smiled at me as he realized that I remembered, but he continued to tell me inner thought s at that point.

"Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun and I thought; what a thing. You know to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death. And how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." We smiled at each other and he pushed that lone piece of hair back behind my ear again. "I regret it you know." He told me and I nodded, silencing.

"Give me time Klaus. And we'll talk." He smiled and held out his arm again for me which I took and he led me back to the party.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Caroline asked as I got into my car.

"Yeah. I think I need to make it clear that he doesn't affect me anymore and that I'm going to continue living there no matter what." She smiled at my speech and closed the door to my car once I was in. I rolled the window down and started the engine. "I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow?"

"Ok." She smiled and waved as I pulled away from the Lockwood Mansion and began the drive home.

* * *

I pushed the door open and frowned as I saw a pile of bags in the hallway. My bare feet made no sound against the cool floor and I looked around for any signs of life. The fire was on, so was the music but there was no-one around. Sighing, I moved my shoes from one hand to the other and made my way upstairs.

As I reached the top I heard some strange noises coming from one of the bedrooms. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked slowly down the corridor until I stood outside the room where the noises were coming from: Damon's room.

Unconsciously I pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of Elena sitting on Damon's waist and the sheets bunched up around them.

The sound of my shoes dropping to the floor in shock made their heads snap to me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said before I fled the house and ran to my car.

* * *

I drove aimlessly around Mystic Falls until I couldn't bear to any longer and I drove to Caroline's house.

* * *

She opened the door and her face softened as she saw my tear stained one.

"They were…they were…" I couldn't finish the sentence before I burst into tears and she ushered me, bare foot, into the house where I saw Stefan on her sofa and a bottle of whiskey on the table. I ran to him without thinking about it and his arms wrapped around me and held e close as I sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

Caroline was doing a good job of keeping my tears at bay as she told Stefan and me about Tyler helping to un-sire all the hybrids.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed as Stefan poured us another round of shots. He sat back and I snuggled into my brother's side as we waited for Caroline to explain.

"Oh my God." We continued to wait for her as she considered forming words. "Oh. My. God!" She punctuated each word.

"What?" I asked, tired of waiting.

"I was trying to understand why Klaus would be so intrigued in Damon and Elena; he said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about!"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Think about it: every time Elena has a problem, Damon is the magic solution." We stared blankly at her. "Today when Elena was worried about Jeremy, who swoops in and gets her to relax? Damon. And she listens." We were still blank. "When Elena started feeding, who said she could only drink blood from the vein?"

"Damon." Stefan answered.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?"

"She couldn't keep it down." He answered again. I watched as they went back and forth.

"And blood bags?" She asked again.

"The same thing."

"Ok can someone explain this to me?" Caroline ignored me and continued.

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink from a blood bag." She asked Stefan who sat forward and I fell backwards slightly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

"Damon said she couldn't so she couldn't!" Caroline told me. "Damon likes the red dress so Elena likes the red dress!"

"You're still going on about the dress? Really?" I rolled my eyes at the blonde girl but Stefan grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Think about it." He ordered me and I replayed everything that Caroline had said before my eyes widened.

"Is it even possible?" I whispered.

"Damon's blood made her a vampire." Caroline reminded us.

"It's rare but it happens." Stefan added.

"What if this is one of those times?" Caroline asked as she sunk back into her chair.

"Elena's sired to Damon." I breathed out and we all stared wide-eyed at each other now that someone had said it out loud.

* * *

**A.N. Hey everybody! I'm sooo sorry for the length of time between updates but I've been super busy! I've got exams coming in in January soo it'd be a miracle if I got another chapter out by ****February** but I promise to try. Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you who love Charlotte+Damon but I felt like this sire bond thingy needed to be kept so it was! :) Also, a big shout out to those of you who review *blows kisses* THANK YOU! :)


	10. Chapter 10

"This is a disaster!" I groaned and cradled my head in my hands as Caroline shrieked at Stefan.

"Look, we don't know anything for sure." Stefan reasoned as he folded the blanket he'd used last night.

"Yes we do! Elena is sired to Damon. Which means her most singular burning desire is to make him happy! Just like Klaus and his hybrids." She continued to rant as I left the room to place my mug in the sink.

"No. It's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million; maybe it won't affect her the same way." I heard Stefan attempt to reason as I leant against the sink. Images of Damon and Elena swarmed in my head much like they had all night.

"We already know it's affecting her; she's acting like Damon's lapdog." Caroline sneered as I re-entered the room. "It's true!" She insisted as Stefan raised his eyebrows at her. "Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do, she does." Caroline glanced over to me as I stiffened at her words, disgust pooling in my stomach as I sat down.

"We need to do something." She whispered at Stefan while she got her phone out but I heard her anyway.

"Wait; no Caroline." He placed his hand over her phone. "This isn't gossip. You can't just spring this on them before we know for sure."

"I need to talk to Tyler ok? Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Alright, talk to Tyler but please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, it may have influenced Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire." He told her. She nodded and left the room to talk to Tyler. Stefan joined me on the sofa.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" I asked him, referring to the fact that he insisted he slept on the floor.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"I suppose. I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking about tem, about him. How he deceived me for so long." Stefan was quiet for a while before he spoke tentatively.

"Char?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going back to the house. Do you wanna come?" I sighed but nodded.

"We should be able to live there too Stef. Plus, I need more clothes." He laughed as I shrugged the last comment at him.

"C'mon then." He stood up but winced when his back clicked.

"I told you not to sleep on the floor." I chastised him as we waved to Caroline and left the house.

* * *

We sat in the car looking up at the Boarding House.

"Let's do this." Stefan said as he gripped my hand before jumping out of the car. I sighed but slid out too.

Slowly we made our way to the up the small portion of the drive where Stefan insisted he carry my duffel bag. Then, just as I reached out to push it, the door opened of its own accord.

"Hey." Elena said, wide-eyed.

"Hey." Stefan replied as I just stood there looking past her and Damon and staring directly at the fire place.

"See you in History?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah." With that she left the house and headed to her car. Stefan and I entered the house and I motioned for him to pass me the bag.

"Hey." Damon said quietly. I glared at the blue-eyed vampire before storming upstairs.

I sat on my bed and willed my tears to not fall. I took a deep breath and collected myself before unpacking my stuff and re-joining them downstairs.

* * *

"Sired?!" Damon exclaimed after Stefan told him our theory. I stood off to one side and watched as they faced each other from two separate sofas. "Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth and you've said some crap in your day."

"Well you are the expert on pathetic and crap." I spat. He looked up at me, his eyes wide before Stefan interrupted his oncoming sarcasm.

"Look, it was your blood that turned her. Right? I mean she's been different since day one because of you. You can't deny that."

"The expert on not denying anything too." I mumbled.

"Sure I can!" Damon exclaimed to Stefan. "I finally got Elena to good place…"

"I bet you did." I muttered again.

"About being a vampire and you two idiots can't stand that she's happy **because of me.**" I gaped at Damon.

"Idiots!?" I hissed at him.

"You know what, prove us wrong; tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag." Stefan interjected before I ripped Damon's head off although it would solve our sire problem.

"She can't. Her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Because you told her too!" Stefan told his brother who rolled his eyes. "You said she had to drink warn human blood from the vein. She almost died to make you happy!" Damon seemed to consider it.

"Look, just ask her to drink from the blood bag." I sneered at Damon.

"Make sure to tell her how happy you'll be if it works." Stefan added. "If we're wrong. I'll be the first to apologise."

"When her body rejects this blood - which it will, your apology better be epic." With that he left the room. Stefan and I stared at each other and he sighed before falling back into the sofa.

* * *

_Care, when you see Elena, pretend I told you nothing. It's better she doesn't know that you know. _

I watched as the text sent to Caroline and I threw the phone onto my bed. I returned to my wardrobe and pulled out ore clothes before placing them into another, bigger duffel bag.

"Char?" Stefan appeared at my door.

"I have a hunch about the sire thingy. I'll be back in a couple of days." I told him.

"You want company?" I smiled at him.

"Go to school Stefan. Pretend like I never spoke to you last night. Learn something." I smirked at him as I zipped the bag up and hauled it onto my shoulder. "Like I said, I'll be back soon." I kissed his cheek before leaving the house, throwing my bag into my car and setting out onto the open road.

* * *

"I talked to Tyler." Caroline said through the phone.

"And?" I asked as I sped down the highway.

"The sire bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them of the pain of having to wolf out every full moon. That's why they have to turn until they aren't ruled by the pain anymore."

"Alright but Elena's not a werewolf so what's the vampire equivalent?" I asked no-one I particular but I know Caroline heard me.

"That's the problem, there isn't one."

"Great. Just great. Have you told Stef?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell you. Hey where are you, you sound kinda strange."

"In my car. I gotta go Care, talk to you later?"

"Ok, I gotta get to class anyway." With that I hung up and settled into the hard, worn material of the cab I'd flagged down at the airport then smiled as we sped past a large road sign that I'd only needed a short flight to get to:

Welcome to New Orleans.

* * *

_New Orleans, 1942_

_I entered a smoky building filled to the rim with loyal patrons all vying to get the attention of the bartender that was run ragged making cocktails and other beverages. I cast my around the faces of the various man leaning over the bar and smirked as I heard their blood rushing through their veins. I licked my lips in anticipation but just as I began to make my way up to a future victim I was intercepted by a beaming face and striking blue eyes._

"_Damon?!" the man in question's smile grew even bigger as I breathed out his name and placed a hand on my lower back before guiding me to a secluded tale not far from the bustling bar. _

_From my seat I had a great view of the band where the played on the small stage. I felt myself dance slightly as the tempo picked up and before long I was unconsciously doo-whopping along with the main singer._

"_Drink?" His voice broke me out of music filled haze and I smiled at him expecting him to get up and venture to the bar when he clicked his fingers and a young girl came running over in an over eager manner._

"_Yes Damon?" She squeaked out._

"_Miss Charlotte meet the original Miss Charlotte." He gestured between the two of us and I acknowledged her with a slight nod of my head while she scowled._

"_Who is __**she**__?" She spat as she sized me up._

"_I am able to speak for myself you know." I smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. "Not that it is any of your business." Damon smiled and turned to baby vampire._

"_Get us a drink doll-face?" I was convinced she would slap him but instead her face broke out into an all pleasing smile. "Bourbon and a…?" He looked expectantly at me._

"_I'll have a dry martini." He smiled and turned to Charlotte._

"_You heard the lady." With a flick of his wrist she was gone and fighting for a place at the bar._

"_Explain please." I ordered him and he smirked._

"_Ever heard of a sire bond?"_

* * *

"_And then one night I tell her to watch my drink and show no mercy and when I come back, she's snapped some sailor's neck and I have to prop him up on a bar stool to avoid suspicion!" He exclaimed and I almost spat out some of my drink in laughter._

"_Well, you have certainly been busy Mr Salvatore." He smirked._

"_I have to keep myself entertained when my best friend is otherwise engaged in another state."_

"_I had to help with the war effort Damon." I chastised. "And now my service is complete and you and I get to spend eternity together."_

"_I'll toast to that." He smiled and lifted his glass which I mirrored. "Eternity." He said simply. We clinked glasses and drowned their contents._

"_Well, unfortunately Mr Salvatore I have to find accommodation for my stay in New Orleans. So that was my last drink and now I have to depart." I stood up, swaying slightly as the alcohol I'd consumed took effect._

"_Stay at my place. I insist." He pulled a key out of his pocket. "It's across the street and the numbers on the key. I'll be home soon." He pressed the metal object into my hand. "And if anyone asks;" He leant in to whisper to me. "We're lovers." I laughed as he pulled away and I swiftly left the bar, a smile sitting happily on my lips._

_Just as I was about to cross the busy street a hand reached out, grabbed me and flung me into an alleyway._

"_Stay away from my man." A woman's voice seethed from the shadows._

"_Your man?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm assuming that I'm speaking to Charlotte regarding Damon." I taunted and she stepped in to light._

"_Yes, __**my man**__." She pinned me to the wall and bared her fangs. I let my face take on mock horror as she smirked and her face vamped-out before I switched places with the girl and slammed her into the brick wall, where I heard a few bones break just for good measure._

"_Out of the two of us, I can guarantee that I am the one to be feared." I warned her as my face morphed into that of the killer I was. "Are we clear?" A quick nod from her made me smirk and let her go. "Good." With that I was off and crossing the street towards Damon's apartment._

* * *

As soon as my heeled foot made contact with the cobbles of Bourbon Street I felt the city burst to life. Mardi Gras music blared in my ears as the masses danced and drank. I joined in the festivities till night fell and I parted from my new friends to stagger down the street looking for a place to crash.

My foot made contact with a particularly disobedient cobble and I fell slightly until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and caught and steadied me.

"Whoa there." A male voice filled my ears and the velvety tone sent me into chills in my intoxicated state.

"Thanks." I flicked my hair slightly and smiled coyly up at the man expecting to be face with a stranger but of course, the exact opposite happened. "You." I spat as humour filled Damon's eyes and I pushed him away from me. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Brother bonding." He nodded towards an uncomfortable looking Stefan.

"We're looking for a witch." Stefan clarified.

"Let me guess: Valerie La Marche." I drawled.

"Yeah." Stefan said.

"Fantastic."

"Sorry." The younger brother apologised but I shrugged at him and smiled. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Someone's gotta keep you as the innocent brother." He smiled. "After all, it's not your fault that he's your idiot brother." I pointed at Damon who scowled at my words.

* * *

"_Well hello there." I spun around as I heard someone address me in a low voice. My eyes connected with a blonde in a red dress who was staying it seemed purposely away from the bar. "You don't know me but I know you. Well: of you." I continued to stare at the stranger while she smiled at me._

"_Can I help you?" I asked, sure the woman was crazy._

"_Alexia." She held her hand out to me. I took it and slowly shook it. "But you can call me Lexy."_

"_Charlotte."_

"_I know." She smiled again. "I'm Stefan's friend/mentor."_

"_Oh." I said, realisation dawning. "Is Stefan in town?" I inquired eagerly._

"_He's with Damon right now." She pointed to the bar where Stefan and Damon were hugging. "So you're the sister he misses." She said as she looked me up and down. "I think we'll be great friends." With that she looped her arm through mine and led me over to the brothers where Stefan scooped me up into a hug and I cooed over his uniform like a proud mother._

* * *

"_Egypt?" I asked Stefan who nodded eagerly. "Egypt?!"_

"_You'll get to see the pyramids." Damon interrupted me before I started shrieking at Stefan for going so far away._

"_I doubt I'll be doing my sight-seeing driving an ambulance through the front lines but, Uhhh yeah; Egypt." Lexy smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder while Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

"_He'll be fine." He soothed. "He's an adult."_

"_Barely." I mumbled and Lexy laughed at my pout._

"_Think they'd have room for another driver?" Damon asked his brother who broke out into an excited grin. "I could handle some war. If it means spending time with my little brother." He said nonchalantly while I gaped at him. _

"_You know what; I'll talk to my CO." The brothers clinked glasses. "I'll get us another round." With that Stefan got up._

"_So, Egypt huh?" I asked Damon who smiled._

"_You're not going." Lexy said through her teeth as she moved into Stefan's seat. Damon and I frowned at her. _

"_I don't like you." He said back while I elbowed him in the side._

"_In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood; he's been trying to put his ripper days behind him. He needs to death and blood and deal with them as a part of life. He needs balance, restraint." She preached._

"_What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" Damon asked obviously affronted._

"_The fact that you never have been." I had to agree with her on that one. "You think of what you want 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__. Stefan's better off alone than in your company."_

"_Well I beg to differ." Damon seethed just as Stefan returned with our round of drinks. We all plastered smiled on our faces._

"_To the Salvatores in Egypt." The brothers clinked glasses again as Lexy and I stared at each other menacingly._

"_Cheers." We all said in various different tones._

"_Damon." We all eyed the woman with a dead body resting on her shoulder warily. I sighed once I noticed it was Charlotte. "Did you forget that you were supposed to meet us for dinner?" It was then I noticed the blood under her lips._

"_Sorry I lost track of time." He laughed as he gestured to our little group._

"_I brought you left overs." She breathed before exposing the dead woman's bloody neck to us._

"_Charlotte!" Damon whispered anxiously while I looked around the bar for any witnesses. She then pushed the woman to Stefan who stared at his now bloody hands and I watched as his face began to change._

"_Get away from him!" Lexy pushed Charlotte out of the way._

"_Stefan. Stefan?" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull his gaze away from the crimson liquid. "C'mon." Lexy and I began to pull him out of the bar but she turned around to give Damon a piece of her mind as I continued to guide Stefan outside._

"_She's better off without you too." Was all I caught her saying before following us._

* * *

"Look okay, just because I'm not ecstatic about this sire bond, doesn't mean I want you to get hurt." Stefan explained gently to his brother while I snorted at his words.

"Don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet." Damon said as he stopped in front of a house I vaguely recognised. "It's where the witch lived." He said as he pointed to the front door.

"You weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same exact place, were you?" I asked him dryly with a single eye-brow raised.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

"You can't remember where the store is. Can you?"

"Just covering my bases."

"Sure." I drawled.

"Do you think Charlotte is still in New Orleans?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"The corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans and I'd meet her at the corner."

"We were gone by morning." I added. "Where are you going?" I asked Stefan as he turned and began to walk back the way came from.

"The corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. To see how literal a sire bond is."

"You're not seriously going after that bag of crazy are you?" My question went un-answered as Damon followed Stefan. "I guess we are." I muttered as I stepped off the pavement and caught up with the brothers.

* * *

"There's no way she's going to be in the same spot after 70 years." Damon muttered as we reached the corner where we deposited Charlotte all those years ago.

* * *

"_Damon, what are we doing here?" A drunken Charlotte draped herself across the raven haired vampire as I lurked in the shadows._

"_I need you to do something for me." Damon gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him._

"_Anything." She breathed, expecting him to kiss her._

"_I need you to count every brick of every building in New Orleans and I'll meet her at this corner once you're done." She frowned at his words and went to protest but Damon placed a finger over her lips and continued. "It will make me truly happy if you do this."_

_I watched as a switch seemed to flick inside her and she nodded eagerly._

"_You'll be here?" She asked. He nodded and with a smile she set off down the street focusing on the bricks of the buildings. _

_He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and held a hand out to me which took as I emerged from the shadows._

"_This seems mean." I contemplated as we linked arms and made our way in the opposite direction, away from Charlotte._

"_It's necessary." He told me as we crossed the street. "If I want to spend time with you." I chuckled._

"_Yeah, she doesn't like me, does she?" He smirked at me before helping me into an awaiting taxi._

* * *

"What are we going to tell Elena?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything." I rolled my eyes at the older Salvatore's words.

"We can't just lie to her." Stefan exclaimed as I leant against one of the pillars belonging to a building that didn't occupy this street 70 years ago.

"It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good." Damon informed his brother.

"Is that how you justify your actions?" I asked him bitterly. "Or is it Damon speak for; let's not do the right thing, let's do what's right for me?"

"Really?" He asked me.

"Really." I seethed as we went toe to toe.

"Well it looks to me like you two just want to break the sire bond so a) Elena's feelings for Stefan come back and b) to get back at me."

"You vain son of a…" He interrupted me,

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Call me when you stop being a bitch." With that he swaggered off.

Stefan watched as I punched the pillar I had recently been leaning against.

"I hate him." I whispered still facing the pillar.

"I know." Stefan said as he hugged me. "I know."

* * *

The sound of a loud 'oof' made us break apart and speed to the source of the sound. It was there we saw Damon on his back with a woman astride him. I rolled my eyes as Stefan flung her off him and helped his brother up.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked, wide-eyed.

"She kissed me." Damon told him.

"Found her." I pointed at the woman who was getting up off the ground while receiving a glare from Damon.

"Damon." She breathed, joy filling her voice as she approached us. "I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick in the whole of New Orleans."

"What number did you get?" I asked sarcastically as the boys shared a look.

"Literally every brick." Stefan reiterated as Damon sighed.

* * *

The redhead wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as Stefan and I watched on.

"Uhhh Charlotte, please tell me you've had a full life and you've done something other than counting bricks." Damon pleaded as he pushed her arms off him but she kept replacing them.

"Of course I have. I'm not crazy."

"That's debatable." I muttered and she turned to glare at me. I responded with a little wave.

"Then why are you still here?" Stefan asked her as delicately as possible. She turned back to Damon and stared lovingly at him.

"You know when someone breaks up with you, and there's this song that reminds you of them? At first you hate it but then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades."

"Yeah, totally not crazy." I joked and I saw the corners of Damon's mouth twitch at my comment.

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song." Stefan said slowly.

"Yeah well," Damon held Charlottes hands away from him. "In the plus column; you know New Orleans better than anyone else in the world; which is really nice because we need your help finding someone." She smiled up at him.

* * *

We followed Charlotte all the way to a small store that supposedly housed the witches of New Orleans.

"Thanks Charlotte." Damon shook off her hand which she had insisted on holding all the way to the store. "Go have a drink, on me." He told her as he handed her some money. With no hesitation she leant forward, kissed his cheek and practically skipped off.

"Thank God for that." I muttered to her departing form as we pushed open the shop door and made our way in.

As we entered the store I felt a distinct aura that was naturally witchy and smiled when I saw a lady enter the shop floor from behind a curtain.

"How can I help you?" She asked us as we browsed the contents of the store.

"We're looking for a witch. Sorry no time for pleasantries." Damon said charmingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She narrowed her eyes at him and I instantly wanted to hit him for making an enemy within 5 seconds of meeting her.

"Look…Nandi is it?" He began after catching sight of her name on a chalkboard behind the counter. "Let's skip the part where you pretend you don't know what we're talking about; we need a spell that can break a vampire sire bond. Now, there's a witch here named Val, ring any bells?"

"She was my great grandmother." Nandi replied suspiciously.

"She had a grimoire that had a spell."

* * *

"_The magic you are talking about is dark. Powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap." _

_I walked around the shop floor eyeing the products on show while the witch served Damon. I reached the end of the counter and smiled at the young girl sitting in the back of the store at a table, practising how to write her name. I smiled at the young girl and she waved sheepishly back._

"_How much?" Damon's words made me re-join him at the till._

"_Money won't cut it here, pretty one." I stifled a laugh as Damon's charm got shot down. "Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls." Damon and I raised our eyebrows at the witch's words._

* * *

"A sacrifice?" the disdain in Stefan's words flooded through me. "You brought me here knowing the spell would need a sacrifice?" Stefan looked at me, disappointment in his eyes.

"I was hoping the recipe had changed." I muttered.

"There's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy woo-woo for the tourists but I don't practice." I smiled at the woman's choice of words.

"Okay, fine, listen; just tell us where we can find someone like your great grandma who can break the sire bond but won't flake out on us like old' Val did." Damon demanded.

"There's no-one." Damon's face darkened. "All of her stuff has gone. The grimoires, the journals; we lost it all in Katrina. If a spell like that existed, it's gone for good." I sighed.

* * *

"The witch is lying." I raised an eyebrow at Damon as we walked down the almost deserted streets of New Orleans. "Doesn't practice magic my ass!"

"A human sacrifice. Did you really think I would go for this?" Stefan asked us; obviously he had wanted to confront us before but was only now getting it off his chest.

"Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures."

"Did you kill those twelve people in 1942?" I hung my head as Stefan spoke.

"Absolutely I did!" Damon spat. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena! Now, are you going to help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?"

"Why can't Char do it?" Stefan asked.

"I thought we were in this together?" Damon eye-balled his brother.

"I don't have any experience with good cop/bad cop." Stefan argued.

"Fine." He spat before turning on his heel and arching back to the store.

"You better go." Stefan told me as I glared at the retreating form of his brother.

"Yeah, Lord Damon awaits." He smiled as I jogged after Damon.

* * *

Silently Damon and I crept into the shop. We exchanged glances that we'd perfected over the years that let us know what the other was planning. With a nod I let Damon emerge from the shadows first.

"What are you doing here?" Nandi asked as Damon approached her.

"I'm calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter,"

"You're her daughter." I emerged from the shadows as I spoke. Nandi's eyes widened and she turned away from us as she realised that I remembered her: she was the child writing her name over and over again in 1942.

"80 years old and you don't look a day over 50." Damon observed as we slowly closed in on the witch.

"You're a practising witch." I added as we stopped moving forward.

"Get out of my store." She told us with her back still turned.

"Give me what I want." His voice was dripping with unspoken threats. She whirled around, her hand outstretched as Damon's face contorted and he fell to the floor clutching his head.

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life." She seethed.

"We don't want any trouble." I told her sincerely. "We just need your help."

"I told you; there's no-one here that can help you." Damon cries filled the room but I retained eye-contact with the witch. "The magic my mother practised; it's unnatural! Witches don't even call it magic, we call it expression." She slowly released Damon from hell.

"Is that like black magic?"

"Worse; channelling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that cannot exist on this plain without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond when all she was doing was getting access to that magic. And you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people." I swallowed nervously, realising that I'd allowed Damon to let the mother of this woman access this dark power. I looked down to see Damon crawl to my feet before getting up.

"Are you saying there's no spell?" He asked.

"The bond can't be broken by magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns; human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions." I saw Damon hang his head in disbelief. "You want her free, you have to set her free; tell her to live her life without you, to never think of you again, to stop caring about you. And then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond."

* * *

I stood back as Damon informed Stefan of our new found information. I ran my hands over the magnificent bar and ordered another drink just as Stefan slid onto the stool beside me.

"Hi." I said. He nodded and signalled for a drink. "He tell you?"

"Yup." I frowned as I saw Charlotte sit down opposite Damon and get progressively more upset.

"What's he doing?" I nodded over to them.

"Breaking the sire bond." He told me before gulping down his drink and motioning for another.

"Oh." I let my hearing drown out everyone else as I pinpointed their conversation.

"Please stop crying." He begged her as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll never be able to forget you."

"Yes, you will. And I'm never going to be happy until you realise that you're never going to have the life you deserve while I'm in it."

"The same applies to you." My head snapped around to face Stefan. "You're never going to have the life you deserve while he's assing about in it." I smiled at my baby brother and poured my drink into his glass before patting him on the shoulder and leaving the bar.

* * *

It was moments later I felt the two brothers join me on a bench in the street where I'd been enjoying the sound of a lone trumpeter.

"How'd it go?" I asked Damon who was on my right.

"I set her free."

"Must have been hard; doing the right thing. Especially when it's something you didn't want to do."

"The point of this?" He asked.

"You aren't selfless enough to set Elena free." Stefan answered for me.

"One of these days you'll realise you don't know me as well as you think." Having enough of their spat I got up and waved for a cab.

* * *

_The cab pulled to a stop just outside the station._

"_You sure about this?" I asked Damon as his hand reached out for the door._

"_I want; no I need to spend time with him Char." I nodded and let him help me out of the taxi._

_Smiling we grabbed hands and ran across the road towards the train station._

_A conductor showed Damon where to place his tuff before boarding the train. As he placed his bag down we locked eyes. Within seconds we were in a tight embrace._

"_Look after yourself." I whispered to him, tears pooling in my eyes._

"_I will." Pulling apart I smoothed down his collar and relished in the feel of his arms still round me._

"_And Stefan. Look after Stefan." He smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I pulled out of his embrace and peered out of the window onto the platform. Spotting Stefan I smiled at how smart my boys looked in their uniforms._

"_Char?" I turned to face Damon. "Look after yourself too."_

_I smiled at him and slowly made my way out of the station._

_Standing on the pavement outside I felt my shoulders drop; after only just finding them again I was losing them. Sighing I raised my hand and a taxi pulled up. Climbing into the vehicle I collected myself and just as I opened my mouth to give directions, the door that I had just closed, opened and Damon climbed in. confusion flooded through me but before I had chance to speak he turned to the driver._

"_To the border." With a nod we pulled off."_

"_Damon?"_

"_I'll explain later." I smiled as our hands intertwined and the next stage of our lives began._

* * *

"I didn't know about that." Stefan told his brother who rolled his eyes. As they continued to bicker I let a small smile grace my face before sliding into a taxi and rushing off to the airport without either of them noticing.

* * *

I made my way into the boarding house and my eyes probably popped out of my head as I saw the state of it.

"What the hell?" I asked as I dropped my bag and entered the living area to see Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sheepishly picking up bottles.

"Hi." Caroline said as my eyes narrowed upon sight of a crate.

"Is that my crate of Dom Pérignon?" All their eyes widened.

"We didn't know. Damon said that…" I cut Elena off.

"Well if Damon says it's okay then of course it's okay!" I said as I flopped onto the couch grasping a half full bottle of Dom and bringing I to my lips as the three girls exchanged looks.

"Char?" Elena asked warily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed. They didn't look convinced but I didn't care.

"She saw you." Caroline said quietly. I ignored her and continued swigging from the bottle.

"What?"

"She saw you and Damon then spent the night at my place." I let myself look over at the girls who had different levels of shock on their faces; Caroline was shocked that I hadn't thrown anything at her yet, Bonnie was shocked about…well everything I assume and Elena looked shocked and sad.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't Elena. I don't care." I placed the bottle on the floor and got up. "Just clean up before they get home." With that I left the house and ran to the only place where I could talk to someone.

* * *

I looked deep into the eyes of the man I was lying in bed with.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." His accented voice made me smile. Tentatively I reached out to stroke his face. He smiled into my palm and kissed it slowly. I leant over and pressed my lips to his. Without hesitation he rolled us so he was bracing himself above me.

"You're not going back to him this time?" I shook my head at his words before he resumed our previous activities.

Talking to Klaus had led to crying. Crying had led to a quick make-out session and that, well that had led to the bedroom.

As I locked eyes with my hybrid lover, all thoughts of Damon and his betrayal left my head. With my memories now intact I could resume the life I had lived for 7 years before returning to Mystic Falls. I promised myself that I'd give Klaus a second chance. That he deserved it. That** I** deserved it. So with Stefan's advice in mind I became one with Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**A.N. Hi everyone! My exams are OVER! (for now :( ) anyway, I promised another chppie and her eit is! Tada! Okay so I'm exploring the relationship between Charlotte and Klaus at the moment so bear with! However I really do want Damon and her to get back together but I guess we'll all have to wait for an opportunity! Anyway, au reviour for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Ok so this is just quick; I'd like to dedicate this chapter to XXTakaraXX whose review made me laugh so hard for so long it really hurt! So, XXTakaraXX, this one's for you!**

* * *

My bare feet slapped against the marble floors of the Mikaelson mansion as I searched for Klaus. Sighing I headed for his art studio.

I leant against the doorway to the grand room as I watched Klaus concentrate on the canvas in front of him. I smiled as he stared at one particular spot before deftly painting over it.

"I like your snowflake." I broke the silence. He glanced over at me and I watched his eyes travel up my scantily clad body.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism." He placed his brush down before making his way over to me and pulling me to him. My arms reached up around his neck and I smiled.

"It's still pretty."

"It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland Charity event." He told me, looking so proud of himself. It was cute.

"Sounds fancy." I quipped as I played with hair on the base of his neck.

"Oh; it is." He said in mock praise. "Be my date?" He asked as he pulled away to continue painting.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled at me before diverting his attention back to his snowflake.

"A giant snowflake?" I stifled a laugh as Stefan joined me at the doorway. Klaus hung his head in exasperation.

"It's an expression of post modernism." I told Stefan in mock scorn. He smirked before he noticed what I was wearing. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I tugged at the hem of Klaus' discarded shirt from yesterday but the attention was soon shifted from me to the hybrid that had recently entered the room.

"You said it was urgent?"

"Yes." Klaus acknowledged him. "Take this to the Mystic Grill immediately."

"You want me to be a delivery guy?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"What I want is for you to do everything I say; without the attitude." Klaus told him dangerously as his face got closer to the boys. I noticed the young hybrid swallow nervously before picking up the painting. "Be careful with that." Klaus admonished him. "It's still wet."

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves you know." Stefan quipped from beside me.

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximise on the benefits of free labour?" I smiled at Nik.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Stefan.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Klaus re-asked my question.

"Elena is sired to Damon." I rolled my eyes having already heard the speech a million and one times.

"I intuited as much." Klaus smiled.

"Which means: I need to find the cure now more than ever. And here you are making post-modern snow-flakes." I stood back and allowed Stefan to get up in Klaus' face.

"I've delivered." Nik said with a smile. "I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunters mark you're the one who's supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark."

"Well Jeremy is the hunter and he has to continue killing vampires to compete the mark but we can't quite figure out how to stop him from killing **us**." I smirked at Stefan's words as I made my way to the roaring fire at the back of the room and squatted to build it up more.

"Sounds like quite the chore which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." Klaus replied with a smile as he wiped his hands.

"Hmm, well maybe you're lying about having found the sword." I frowned at Stefan's accusing words.

"Why would I lie to you Stefan? We're in this together." With that Klaus led Stefan out of the room to where I presumed to sword is.

I decided to take advantage of their absence and made my way around the room picking up pieces of paper and admiring Nik's art. It was then I found a piece with an image of a woman in a ball gown similar to the one I wore to the ball Klaus' family held earlier the year. As I looked closer I noticed that the woman and I were very similar and a smile broke out onto my face as I realised it was me. Quickly, I placed the paper back in its original lace just as Klaus re-entered the room.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"He left." He replied with a smile as he closed the gap and pulled me into a searing kiss.

"I have to go." I told him as I pulled away. "I need to get ready for the big charity event." After another quick kiss he let me go.

* * *

I laughed as we walked through the mini winter wonderland in the centre of the tow. I glanced up at Klaus who was staring down at me with a foreign look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked before giggling madly as a man with a snow gun approached us.

"You're so cute." I looked up at him.

"Did Niklaus Mikaelson just call someone 'cute'?" I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Be nice or no snow for you." I pouted before he led me through the snowy landscape and into the Grill.

* * *

I smiled shyly up at Klaus as he took me hand and weaved us through the crowds until we reached the art section of the event where I spotted Caroline.

"Come to steal tiny Tim's crutches?" I laughed at her brashness.

"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him." He directed the last part to me and I smiled up at him before rising onto the tip of my toes and pressing a chaste kiss onto his full lips.

"Nice snowflake by the way." Caroline made us break our eye-contact as she gestured to his painting, now sitting comfortably in an ornate, gold frame.

"Is my work really that literal?" He asked me with a sigh.

"I'm serious; there's something…lonely about it." Caroline shot Klaus a strange look and I'll be damned if another teenage vampire stole my man!

"Well it certainly wasn't finished with that feeling." Klaus bit out as him arm tightened round my waist.

"Champagne?" I offered the girl as I spotted a tray not far off.

"Can't; too much adult supervision and prying eyes. I don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting." I laughed at her eye-roll, my slight distaste for her slipping away. "I better go. See you later!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off furiously tapping at her phone.

"Thank goodness." He breathed into my hair. I smiled up at him but still hit him in the arm he feigned hurt at my actions.

"Be nice." I scolded.

"I don't think I've mentioned quite how lovely you look." He murmured as his eyes raked over my body.

"No. not at all, at least not since we got out of the car." I raised my eyebrow at him but inwardly cheered as he complimented my choice of dress.

At first I'd been unsure about the black, mid-thigh high dress with geometric cut-outs at the neck but then once it was on and my hair was done I knew Klaus would appreciate it.

"Champagne?" He offered and I did a double take.

"When did…where did?" I stammered while he smirked. "You're messing with my head." I narrowed my eyes at him as I plucked the champagne flute from his hands before turning back to the various pieces of art and ignoring his chuckles.

* * *

"I've noticed something." I began as Klaus scrutinised some poor soul's art.

"Hmmm?"

"None of the supernatural are here." He frowned at me. "Caroline has disappeared, my brother is moping around at home, Tyler's gone AWOL, and I have no idea where Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy or Stefan's brother are." I listed them off my fingers as Klaus' frown deepened. "Plus, I haven't seen that wolf girl around much today. Or Professor Creepy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey Stef!" I called out as I made my way over the fake but still precarious snow.

"Hey." He responded as he held his hand out for me as I encountered a small mound in the white blanket.

"What you been doing?" I asked as I looped my arm through his and we slowly made our way through the outside wonderland.

"Not much. You?" I smiled as I saw Klaus and we locked eyes momentarily before he winked and went back to chatting with wolf girl. I looked up at Stefan who was smiling down at me. "Not that I can't guess." He teased.

"Shut up." I mumbled but I couldn't stop the small smile on my face from forming.

"Hey! I'm happy for you." I glanced up at the boy I call my brother. "You deserve to be happy." He told me just as we reached Klaus.

"What did she want?" I asked bitterly as I recalled the sight of their faces close.

"She doesn't like me much." He said by means of an answer and I smiled realising that they were close because they were arguing. "Where have you been all day?" He interrogated Stefan.

"I've been around." He shrugged.

"I'm not interested in vagary Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been pleasant which I recognize as a tool of distraction. Do you have something to share with me? Or should I compel it out of you?" I stayed quiet as I watched Klaus transform from the adoring, charming, amazing man he's been all day to a dark and threatening killer.

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword." I glared at Stefan.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"I showed you thee sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time! What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?!" I placed a hand on Klaus' arm in an effort to calm him down so he doesn't make a scene.

"I found the letters." I frowned at Stefan's vague choice of words while Klaus smirked. "You've had a few pen-pals over the centuries."

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did; Ripper." Klaus taunted before his face fell. I followed his line of sight and sighed when I spotted the hybrid from this morning staring at Klaus.

"Don't tell me; you'll be back in a minute?" I sighed before Klaus turned to look at me.

"I will. I promise." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm going home." I told him. He nodded. "I'll see you later."

I made my way across the treacherous snow but stopped when I heard Klaus speak darkly to Stefan,

"Loneliness Stefan; that's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone." I stood stoically listening to them. "But, 2 he continued. "I hope that won't be the case for much longer." I smiled slightly and taking that as my cue, I departed from the town Centre.

* * *

I heard Stefan enter the house from my place on the floor in front of the huge fireplace in the main living room surrounded by boxes.

"Char?" He asked warily.

"Hey Stef!" I called out as I stood up and he lent against the entrance to the massive room.

"What are you doing?"

"Decorating!" I said as if it was obvious. "Now come here and help me!" He slowly entered the room and his eyes bugged out of his head as he saw the massive Christmas tree now occupying a corner.

"What the…?"

"Shut up and hang ornaments."

* * *

Damon found us 3 hours later reminiscing over baubles.

"What are you…is that a tree?!" He exclaimed. Stefan smiled at him while I kept my eyes fixed on the bauble in my hands.

"Merry Christmas brother." Stefan said lightly. "Grab a bauble."

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" The eldest Salvatore whispered to me. I glanced at Stefan who was now passed out on the couch.

"About?" I asked as I adjusted an ornament on the fabulous tree we'd decorated as a family.

"Us."

"There **is** no us Damon. You made sure of that." I sighed as I moved around the tree.

"That's what I want to talk about; I un-sired Elena." I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm dating Klaus."

"You're what?!"

"Shhh." I gestured to Stefan who murmured in his sleep. "Anyway you don't get a say anymore. Not since you decided to fuck Elena!"

"I didn't **mean** to hurt you!"

"**WELL YOU DID!**"I roared at him, waking Stefan in the process. "And your brother's already given me his blessing. So I don't need yours." I spat.

"Charlotte,"

"No." I cut him off. "Let's finish the tree and then I'm going to bed. Tell your brother the good news about Elena. Tell him how you screwed her in his family house! How you've spent all day with her! Don't deny it, I can **smell** her." I watched as Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"Stef…" Damon turned to his brother, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I know Damon. I've known since Charlotte left this house in tears the night it happened. I was waiting for **you** to tell **me** because we're **brothers**!"

"So congratulations Damon; you got the girl. I hope you're happy." I spat at him before exiting the living room and making my way to my bedroom.

* * *

"Hello?" I groggily answered the phone after searching for it while it had rung in the pitch blackness of my room.

"I need you."

"Klaus?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

"I **need** you." The desperation in his voice was obvious.

"Gimme 10 minutes."

* * *

"What happened?" I gasped as Klaus answered his door in a blood spattered shirt. Pushing past him I led him into the living room.

"They left me." He said; his voice void of emotion. "They all left me!" He threw the bottle of champagne in his hand at the wall where it shattered into a million tiny pieces and stared intently at me while I took in his appearance; the blood sprayed on his face really heightened the mad killer clearly evident in his eyes while his shaking hands resembled those of a child who knew they'd done wrong.

"It's ok." I soothed as I pulled him into hug. "I'm here."

* * *

**A.N. So that's another chapter done! Woo! I figured that as far as Damon/Charlotte go things have to get worse before they can get better. Also, I just re-watched this episode and how can no-one love Joseph Morgan?! I mean seriously! Klaus is amazing! I love him! Not as much as Damon though! However, now that my little fan girl rant is over (for now) I want to tell you to PM me and I'll send you the ink t Char's charity function dress, so adios for now and we'll talk soon!**

**So, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing." I tilted my candle to light the person's next to me as Liz spoke.

"That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? Carol was so much more than just a mayor; she was…an open minded friend…and a concerned mother."

I lifted my eyes to seek out Tyler who sat stoically in the bleachers. "Who was taken from us too soon, by a terrible accident." I felt tears well up in my eyes and so; grabbing my bag I stood and edged out of the row I was seated in before exiting the gym.

* * *

Leaning against the cool metal of the lockers I took a deep sigh. The sound of the gym door slamming closed not 30 seconds later made me stand up straight.

"Tyler?" I called out to the boy who turned to me with conflicted eyes. "Can I talk to you?" His lack of response made me continue. "I am so sorry," I began as we walked down the halls together. "I-"

"I know you had nothing to do with it." He said gruffly. "Thanks for coming." He gestured to the gym. I nodded in response and held out an arm to stop him.

"Ty, I really am sorry." His eyes welled up and I caught around him, whispering soothing words to him until he composed himself. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." I assured him once he' straightened himself out. With a wry smile he left and I was once again alone in the hallways of Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

"You better be willing to share." I said as I hoisted myself onto a bar stool opposite Stefan at the Grill. His response was to gesture to the barman for another glass.

"Where've you been?" He asked, eyeing my smarter than usual clothes.

"Carol's memorial. This was also an all-school mandatory assembly; which you weren't at." I chastised as a glass was placed onto the table.

"First Caroline, now you." He mumbled as he filled my glass. "Can't a guy drink in peace?"

"Nope." I said as I lifted the glass to my lips.

* * *

Stefan's ringing phone broke our silence.

"What?" he shouted into the phone. I raised my eyebrows at him before sliding off my stool and returning the now empty bottle of scotch to the bar.

Leaning against the polished wood bar I shook the bottle at the bartender before my eyes roamed over a menu.

"Same again?"

"Mmhmm." I replied. "And some fries." With a nod my order was whisked off to the kitchen.

"How would you like to help Caroline and I drive a white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?" Stefan's voice filled my ears and I turned to smirk t him.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied smoothly before cancelling my drink order and grabbing my fries that were now accompanying me back to the high school.

* * *

Caroline's text appeared on Stefan's mobile and we smiled, happy to know that Rebekah was on our floor and we were ready.

A shift in the air made me stop chomping on my fries and frown. Nodding to Stefan I watched as he replied to Caroline letting her now that she was with us.

"Hello Stefan. Charlotte." We spun around to face her as she acknowledged us.

"I'm here; what do you want?" Stefan asked as we approached her.

"The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me." She sneered.

"The cure." I stated before she threw me into a locker. Reversing our roles I applied pressure to her throat.

"I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me." She whispered threateningly. "Because I already found her." She held up the white oak stake and smirked. I released her and shared a worried look with Stefan who had picked up my fries.

* * *

"Stefan." Elena stood as Rebekah hauled us into the school's library. I narrowed my eyes at the girl before shaking Rebekah off me.

"I am able to walk you know." I spat at her.

"Then walk over to that seat right there and sit." She sneered and I was about to retort before she turned to Elena. "Did I say you could move?"

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I slumped into my designated chair.

"Class is in session." Rebekah stated as she leant across the table, looking us each in the eye. "You've all been compelled, you know the rules; answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no-one leaves – April my sweet take notes; this is how you get answers in this town." I watched in disbelief as April removed a writing pad from her bag and began jotting down what Rebekah says.

"Let's start with a little quiz," Rebekah continued. "In the year 1114, my brother learnt – thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what? Elena?"

"A map." The young vampire responded.

"Which led to? Caroline?"

"The cure for vampirism." Caroline bit out, annoyed at being treated like a child.

"Perfect! So we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other you had a vampire hunter but in order to decode the map you needed the location of the hunter's sword which you got out of me using some **very dirty tricks**." She glared at him. "Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure and yet…you're all still vampires. Which means something went wrong."

"No shit Sherlock." I responded sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked April, clearly ignoring me.

"You asked me to take notes." The girl said, her head now removed from her bag where she'd been burrowing for a pen.

"I wasn't being literal darling. But now that you mention it; a flowchart would be nice. Which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch." I watched as the girl scurried away.

"You're wasting your time. We don't have anything." Stefan informed her.

"So you just gave up?" Rebekah asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd do anything to save Elena. Even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her." I watched as Elena heard this information for the first time and shot Rebekah a look of disgust.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I barked at Elena.

"I'm missing something; what is it?" Rebekah asked, looking myself, Caroline and Stefan in the eyes.

"They broke up. Okay?" Caroline informed her and a victorious smile broke out onto Rebekah's face. "Now let us go."

"Broke up?" She smirked at the former couple. "Wait…I'm confused; I thought Elena was your epic love Stefan." The original vampire taunted as she slid into April's empty seat. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon." He said with a gravelly voice. I involuntarily tensed and refused to make eye-contact with anyone as Elena discovered that we all knew what she'd done.

"I thought you were with the other brother." Rebekah said to me.

"I was." I bit out, turning to stare Elena in the eye. "Until **she** decided she wanted him. And as we all know; what Elena wants, Elena gets." I pushed my chair back form the table. "I'm getting a drink. I'll be back."

* * *

"Hey." I answered my phone.

"Hello luv, how are you?" I smiled as his voice flooded my ears.

"I'm fine Nik. Where are you?" I frowned as I heard the sounds of nature in the background.

"I am at the Gilbert lake house helping to train the hunter."

"Why do you sound in pain?" I asked, a little worried.

"The older Salvatore shot me."

"What? Why?" I demanded as my hand crushed the bottle I'd been holding.

"Something about it being for Carol Lockwood." I relaxed slightly and felt a smile tug at my lips when I heard that but I wiped it off soon enough, inwardly berating myself for having positive thoughts about my cheating ex.

"Oh."

"Anyway luv, I just called to tell you I won't be home for at least a day."

"Oh ok then. Nik I need to tell you-"

"Sorry luv, got to go; business to attend to." I sighed as I heard the dial tone and decided it was probably time to head back into the arena, I mean Library.

* * *

"Finally." The blonde bitch whined as I entered the room. "You took long enough."

"Bite me." I snarled as I returned to my seat.

"So," She continued, not missing a beat. "Vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys which explains why Stefan and Charlotte reek of alcohol."

I inwardly cheered at her first statement, I couldn't have put it better myself really. But I don't reek of alcohol! I reek of Stefan who reeks of alcohol. This is what happens when you're the supportive sibling.

"But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan?" All eyes turned to Elena. "How could she hurt you like that?" Rebekah cooed to Stefan. "Answer please."

"She didn't know it at the time, but she's sired to Damon." I rolled my eyes as Stefan continued to defend her.

"A sire bond! That's fascinating!" Rebekah got all excited and sat in between them. "And what do you think about that Elena?"

"I think you're sad and bored. And in desperate need of a hobby."

"You're hiding something. Fess up." I sighed as Rebekah compelled Elena.

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm on love with him." We all turned to stare at Elena; Caroline and Stefan in shock and me in disbelief.

"What does any of this have to with the stupid cure?" Caroline asked. I smiled at her, thankful for the shift in conversation.

"You're right; we got off the point." Rebekah conceded on her gossip trail. "Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day?"

"There's a professor; he knows where the cure is."

"Thank you." She turned her focus to me. "And uh, where do I find this professor?" I pursed my lips in annoyance over the fact that I had no choice but to tell her.

* * *

We all watched in silence as Rebekah convinced Tyler to come down to the school on Caroline's confiscated phone.

"I have your girlfriend. Maybe you'll have a better chance of saving her than you did your mother. Bye now." With that she hung up.

"Sister." I groaned as Kol stuck his head through the door. "Look at this; you're even worse than Klaus." He observed as we all stared at him.

"Kol, finally, did you bring what I asked for?" We watched as Kol threw Professor Shane into the room. "You must be Shane." I rolled my eyes as the siblings shared a smirk.

After Rebekah left the room accompanied by Shane and her brother we all slouched in our chairs.

"I blame you." I said to Stefan who raised an eyebrow at me. "I was innocently ordering fries when you offer me the chance to stake that bitch and yet here we are." I smirked at him, letting him know I was joking. He stuck his tongue out in response.

"You two really are like brother and sister." Caroline laughed.

"It's what happens when you're stuck babysitting." I shrugged.

"You know she claims to have it worse but I was the one who as a baby was forced to play dress up and tea parties." He grumbled.

"Yeah." I reminisced. "You were awful at holding a tea cup."

"I'm a guy!" He exclaimed.

"No excuse." I shook my head at him before noticing Rebekah re-enter the room. I chuckled as Caroline slumped forward and banged her head against the able top in frustration.

"Still glued to your seats?" she taunted. "Wow it's thick with tension in here." It was then I realised that we'd neglected Elena from our conversation and so all the tension was coming from her.

"Let's spice things up a bit." Rebekah continued. "Elena; truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games Rebekah." Stefan sighed.

"Truth or Dare, Elena?" She ignored him and continued attacking the young vampire. "You're compelled; answer."

"Dare." I smirked at her, hoping for something horrible.

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Caroline yelled as she rose from her place atop the table.

"Being with Damon makes me feel happy." Elena answered as I rubbed Caroline's shoulder.

"Makes you happy?" Rebekah scoffed. "Clowns make you happy Elena. Dig a little deeper."

"When I'm with him…it feels unpredictable, like…like I'm free." Today I feel like I've done nothing more than roll my eyes at Elena and her 'feelings'.

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" I glared at Rebekah.

"Stop." Caroline sighed.

"She can't she's compelled." Rebekah replied with a 'duh' look.

"Lately I feel like I'm a project. Like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that because…when he looks at me all he sees is a broken toy."

"Do you still love Stefan?" Rebekah probed and I gripped Stefan's hand under the table for moral support.

"Yes." I shook my head at the selfish little girl.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?"

"No." She whispered.

"Did that hurt?" Rebekah turned to Stefan and I. "Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart."

"Go to hell." I spat at her.

"Did. That. Hurt?"

"Yes." He replied lowly.

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life." She snarled.

"Oh boo hoo." I spat. "You have family issues. So do the rest of us!" my rant was cut short as Tyler burst through the doors.

"Oh good, you're here; it was just getting depressing." Rebekah acknowledged Tyler.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Listen to the rules carefully; stay in the building, no vamp running in the hallways-"

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline asked as our compulsion was altered.

"Turn." Rebekah compelled Tyler before smirking at us.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can't he'll lose control." Caroline panicked.

"That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge, now I have the professor to help me find the cure; you're just competition." She informed us of her plan and I held my head in my hands.

"Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it; burn it, use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me." She said.

"But if I turn I'll kill them." Tyler mumbled.

"Yes. You will. TURN." She demanded and Tyler had no choice but to comply. I narrowed my eyes at her as she left us with a compelled hybrid.

* * *

Stefan and I ushered Caroline and Elena to the door as Tyler started to lose control.

"I can fight this." He choked out as he threw a table into the bookcases before sliding down them.

We watched as his bones broke and so did a table.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He ordered before running deeper into the room, giving us time to escape.

"Go!" I shouted and Stefan and I slammed the door behind us as Caroline and Elena ran in the other direction.

"That door's not gonna hold." I said quietly as growls escaped from the library. It was then that Tyler burst through the door and Stefan grabbed my hand to run from him.

* * *

Closing another set of double doors behind us, I watched as Stefan secured them with an axe just as Tyler ran into them. The doors buckled slightly but remained closed.

We watched as the axe started to snap.

"Hold my door." I ordered him before ripping a locker door off and adding it to our barricade. Just as Tyler's muzzle burst through a gap and propelled us back into the wall.

With great effort we ran at the door and held it shut until the growls receded.

"I hate dogs." I said with a sigh as we leant against the doors.

* * *

Stefan and I made our way down the corridors, checking for signs of fur and sharp teeth when we stumbled upon a hysterical Bonnie, bent over April's body.

"The hell?" I asked as I joined her on the ground.

"She needs help."

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he crouched beside me.

"I did a protection spell but it linked Shane to April."

"And you couldn't control it?" Stefan asked as I bit into my wrist.

"I didn't even know I was doing it. Usually I feel pain or my nose bleeds, but this time I just felt more power." I listened intently to Bonnie as I propped up April and fed her my blood.

Suddenly she began gasping for air and looked up at me with huge, scared eyes.

"Shhh it's okay. You're okay." I calmed her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Bonnie, get her out of the school." Stefan told her as I continued to showcase breathing techniques to the hyperventilating girl. "Just be careful; Tyler's out there and he's turned."

"What?" she asked, startled by this information. "What about you?" She asked as I helped April up.

"We can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us." I informed her.

"Just go Bonnie. We'll deal with her." Stefan assured her as he led them to the classroom door.

"But-" She protested.

"Go!" I ordered and they left quickly.

"What the hell are we gonna do know?" I asked as Stefan locked the door.

"Sit tight and hope for the best?" He suggested and I shrugged as we sat on the floor facing each other.

"What are you gonna do about Elena?" I asked him and he shot me a glare. "Well ok then. Let's talk about the rampaging werewolf lose in the school instead then shall we?" I retorted as I raised my eyebrow at him challengingly.

"How many more times is she going to rip my heart out by saying that my brother makes her happier than me?" He murmured and I saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke. Shuffling closer to him I placed an arm around his shoulders.

"She's a whore and he's a dick." I told him. "Neither deserves you."

"Thanks." He mumbled. "But you're supposed to say that because you're my sister."

"True." I conceded. "But…I can also say 'get a hold of yourself and have some crazy vampire sex to get over her." I nudged him when I saw a smile appear on his face. "But don't tell me about it; because that would be awkward and disgusting." He full on laughed at that.

"C'mon big sis, let's see if this lab has any alcohol."

"I'm getting worried about you." I warned as he hauled me up from my place on the floor.

* * *

Rebekah burst through the door about 5 minutes later with a 'not too pleased' look on her face.

"I win! " I shouted as she glared at us from our spots atop the workbenches. "I told you she'd be here soon!"

"Should have never bet against you." Stefan mumbled as he hopped down from his table and handed me 20 dollars.

"Now, how can we help you Rebekah?"

"Why are my least favourite people most durable?" She all but pouted when she noticed that we weren't in any way hurt.

"Un-compel us and we'll tell you?" I offered but all she did was narrow her eyes at me. I shrugged; happy I'd given it a try.

"Are Bonnie and Elena safe?" Stefan asked as I hopped down from the table.

"You're still worried about her. Even after everything she's put you and your sister through. You still want to make sure she's safe." Rebekah said slowly. "Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?"

"Rebekah. Leave him alone." I warned her but yet again; she ignored me.

"There is a way to stop both your pain, your heartbreak you know." She told us. "I could compel you; erase every memory you have of them. Every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, and every ounce of pain. I could take away every bit of love you both have for them. You could have a clean slate; just say the word and every little bit of misery caused by them is gone."

"Do it." Stefan said.

"What?" I asked him. "No. Don't do it."

"Do it." He reiterated. "Erase it all."

"Stefan." I warned him.

"Just do it."

They stood, facing each other both contemplating the offer before Rebekah broke the silence with a laugh.

"No." She continued to laugh. "That would be far too easy. I refuse to let you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me. Consider your eternity of pain my revenge Stefan. I've used you for all your worth so now; you're all free to go." With one last smirk directed at me she sauntered out of the room and hopefully out of the school.

"C'mon, let's go home." I said before looping my arm through his and leading us out of the school. "You see Stefan; this is why I don't like High School." A low chuckle from Stefan resonated through the hallways as we exited the school.

* * *

"Why didn't you say yes to Rebekah?" Stefan asked from his place on a stool in the Salvatore's kitchen.

"Hmmm?" I asked, my head in the freezer searching for ice cream.

"Why didn't you say yes to Rebekah?"

"Ah Ha!" I exclaimed as I set eyes on a tub of chocolate right at the back of our food freezer. "Because I didn't want to Stefan." I answered him as I picked up two spoons and joined him at the breakfast bar.

"Why?" He asked again, lifting the id off the tub and plunging his spoon into the creamy heaven.

"Because, despite all of his flaws, and there are a lot of them, I wouldn't trade my memories for the world."

"Why?"

"Ok look; if all you're going to say is 'why' then I'm going to strangle you. And stop hogging the ice cream!" he chuckled but made a 'continue' motion with his hands.

"Well, you see Stefan, I have had the pleasure of seeing many Broadway shows in my lifetime, and your asshole of a brother was with me on every occasion. I don't want to lose those memories so I have to live the fact that at one point in my life he was my best friend and yes I may have loved him but now…I hate him."

"Oh." He mused.

"Yeah." I sighed as I popped the spoon into my mouth. " Anyway, let's not dwell on the asses of the world and celebrate a successful escape from a werewolf." I raised my spoon. "To us!" I declared and Stefan agreed.

* * *

"I'm going to get drunk!" I called through the house. "Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm okay." I shrugged at him as he appeared in my line of sight.

"Ok; but if I come home to find you passed out with a box of chocolates and Julia Roberts DVD on the TV, I'll take pictures and cover the town in them." I mock warned before leaving the house and heading for the Grill.

I'd just unlocked my car when the original sister herself pulled up to the house.

"Hey bitch." I called out. She sneered at me before trotting up to the house and flinging the door open. With a sigh I got into my car and drove off, escaping the hurricane that is; Rebekah Mikaelson.

* * *

As I pulled up to the Grill I pulled out my phone and typed;

_However, if I come home to a headless Rebekah, I will be most pleased and will buy you more whiskey._

Placing my phone back into my pocket I ambled into the Grill and took my regular seat at the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks." I told the bartender.

"Rough day?" He asked while placing ice into my glass.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sighed before drinking the alcohol and settling into my seat. "Ooh, and some fries please." I told the bartender who complied with a nod.

* * *

**A.N. Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a while but...well I have no excuse really. anyway I just wanna thank you for all my lovely reviews and well, that's about it. Keep reading folks! Talk to you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, let me get this straight; you want me to go travel all the way to the lake just to call off your brother because he probably won't answer your calls?"

"Pretty much luv." Klaus retorted as he shrugged on a shirt. I groaned and flopped back onto the mattress while pulling the sheet tighter around me.

"But-" he cut me off by placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"For me?" I huffed my agreement and glared as he smirked at me before leaving the room.

"Bloody Original." I mumbled as I gathered my clothes from their various places around the room.

* * *

The car came to a crashing stop as my foot slammed onto the brakes just as Jeremy Gilbert noticed me from his place in the middle of the road. Flinging the door open I glared at the boy.

"The hell Jeremy? Have you never been taught road safety?" I all but yelled at the panting hunter. "What's wrong?" I asked as I eyed the gun thrown onto the road's surface.

"Kol…Damon…kill." He panted as he gathered his breath.

"That's all I need to know." I sighed as I threw my keys at him before scooping the gun up and checking it was loaded.

"What are you-?"

"Get in the car and drive to your lake house. I'll meet you there later. Go!" I urged the boy who jumped into my recently vacated seat and bombed down the road.

"Sometimes, I really hate people." I muttered s I stalked towards the small bar.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered as I propped my phone under my ear.

"Found my brother yet?" the sarcastic voice of Klaus Mikaelson flooded my ears.

"Funny you should mention that." I smirked as I readjusted my gun to make sure it was pointing directly at the Original's chest before placing the phone on speaker and placing it on a nearby shelving unit.

"Just two days home and you've already made a mess." I smirked as Klaus berated Kol.

"C'mon Nik, I was only having some fun." Kol pouted.

"Those vampires were for my hunter." I frowned as Klaus mentioned the pile of dead vampires. How did he know about them?

"We'll make some more. There's no shortage of people." I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" I glanced back at the figure perched on a barrel, and shrugged, making no attempt to explain or rescue.

"I gave him a good and proper beating." It was then, for a fleeting moment I had the urge to high-five the younger Original but I supressed it. "Just for old time sakes."

"Yes well, you've had your fun now let him go and come home. Avoid any trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box." I chuckled at the threat while the Original stiffened.

"Hey, no need to be nasty about it." He chuckled nervously.

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential when my siblings try to sabotage me." Niklaus bit out angrily. "Listen closely Kol; do what Charlotte says and stay away from the Gilbert boy." I smirked at Kol who pulled a face in response. "You understand?" Nik's dark voice filled the room with unsaid threats.

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the Original as he ended the call. With my gun still trained on him he made his way over to Damon.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my finger creeping towards the trigger.

"Stab yourself further." He ordered Damon who impaled himself on a wooden stake that until now I had not noticed.

"Kol." I warned as my finger itched to release a flurry of bullets in to him.

"If you're going to kill me; do it like a man." Damon groaned as the stake made its way through his body.

"I don't want to kill you; I just want to make sure you can be compelled."

"KOL!" I bellowed, in an attempt to gain his attention. He turned and once he'd rolled his eyes at me all I saw was his face getting closer before everything went dark.

* * *

"Urggh." I moaned as I sat up. "What happened?"

"Kol broke your neck." I looked up to see Damon leaning against the wall opposite me.

"Fantastic." I groaned as I stood up and brushed dirt off my jeans. "Where is the bastard?"

"He left." I narrowed my eyes at Damon.

"Any details? Or should I just go?"

"I need your help." He sighed as I turned to leave.

"And why should **I** help **you**?"

"I suddenly have the overwhelming urge to kill Jeremy." He explained as he pushed off the wall and stood in front of me.

"Kol?"

"Probably. So, I need you to stop me from killing him until I can figure out how to get rid of this compulsion."

"I still don't see why you need me. Go find Elena." I sneered as I turned on my heel and marched out of the bar.

* * *

"Char. Char!" I ignored him as I set off down the road I had recently driven down. "Charlotte!" I continued to give him the silent treatment even when he'd caught up with me. "For God sake, don't be such a bitch all the time."

"WHAT did you just call me?" I glared at him.

"So you aren't deaf." I rolled my eyes at the vampire but couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. "Please Char?"

"No." And with that I sped off towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Tell your brother that if he touches me again, I'm going to rip his arms off." I told Nik as I weaved my way through the Grill.

"And may I ask why?" I frowned at the light tone he had and shifted my phone to my other ear.

"Your pain in the ass brother broke my neck." I waited for his reply. "Nik?"

"I'll deal with him." All I heard then was the dial tone.

"Bye then." I sighed as I pocketed my phone. "Hey Matt." I smiled at the busboy who was stood staring at the back wall.

"Hey Char." His voice was distant and his eyes regularly flitted back to the door leading to the store room.

"Is something wrong?"

"Damon just followed Jeremy back there and Elena followed." I strained my hearing and listened for any signs of life. "Hear anything."

"No…" I said slowly. "Did you say Damon followed Jeremy?"

"Yeah why?" the boy shifted his tray to his other hip.

"No reason. Finish your shift I'll sort it out." I told him before making my way to the back room.

* * *

Reaching for the gun tucked in the back of my jeans I pushed the open the swinging doors and scanned the room.

"Elena?" The young vampire turned to meet my eyes as I noticed the entrance to the tunnels was open.

"He said…he…Jeremy…" I rolled my eyes at the emotional girl and slid my gun back into my waistband.

"Go." She frowned at me. "Go." I urged as I bent to enter the tunnels.

"But-"

"I swear to God; if you don't leave I'm going to shoot you." I told her from my position on the ladder leading down into the labyrinth beneath Mystic Falls. With a quick nod she was gone.

* * *

Once I was in the dim tunnels I set to work on tracking the pair.

"Jeremy! Get out of here! You hear me?" I smiled as I heard Damon warning Jeremy and sped to his location.

"Don't stop Jer, Kol compelled him; there's nothing he can do!" I shouted through the tunnel as I zeroed in on Damon. He turned to face me.

"You came."

"You're a pain."

"Touché."

"What now?" I shrugged at Damon as we made our way as slowly as possible through the small space.

"I could shoot you." I offered as I moved my jacket aside to show him the handle of my gun.

"Do it." He said as he stopped. I stood blinking at him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Do it. Shoot me. It'll slow me down." Pursing my lips I realised that he had a point plus, I'd get the chance to shoot him. With a shrug I pulled out my gun and fired shots at his abdomen at vampire speed. "Don't dwell on it too much." He groaned as he leant against the tunnel wall.

* * *

"Jeremy I can hear that you're still in the tunnels; get out of here! I can only slow Damon down so much." I shouted as I twisted Damon's arm back further and ignored his groans. "You listening to me?! GET OUT!"

I walked alongside a hobbling Damon through the never-ending maze of tunnels when suddenly the scent of human blood filled my senses.

"Seriously?" Damon called out. "You're being hunted by a vampire and now you're bleeding?!" I chuckled as he spoke. "What's tickled you?"

"Nothing. Just, enjoying the view." I motioned to his crooked body that was somehow still standing.

"Thought you'd get a kick out of this." He mumbled before popping his shoulder back into place. Ignoring the alluring smell of Jeremy's blood we continued ambling along in silence before the attraction obviously overcame him and he sped off towards the source.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" I shouted before speeding after him and finding him alone in a cell of sorts clutching Jeremy's jacket. "Looks like it's time to shoot you again." I reached for my gun just as Jeremy rushed Damon and held him in a headlock.

The sound of his fangs piercing through skin came before Jeremy's shouts. I watched dumbfounded as Damon threw him to the floor.

"Don't move Jer." He warned him as he tried to compose himself. "You can't fight me in close quarters."

"It's worth a shot." He whipped out his gun and shot Damon twice in the abdomen. I held in a gasp as he fell to his knees and Jeremy stood up, aiming the gun at his chest.

"Jeremy-" I said slowly. I was silenced by a glance from Damon.

"You're going to have to shoot me Jeremy. In the heart." My eyes grew wide at his words. "I'm not going to be able to stop myself; Jeremy you are a hunter, you know you want to." He coached the young hunter smoothly and I saw Jeremy's internal battle "Do it." He repeated his words form earlier. "DO IT!" He stood arms wide.

I waved my arms franticly trying to gain Jeremy's attention, when I had it I pointed to my head and then to Damon. Before I gained any conformation a gun shot rang out in the air and I watched Damon slump back.

* * *

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I said sarcastically as Damon sat up. I watched him feel his head for the bullet. "Don't bother; I pulled it out earlier." I said as I held the bloody bullet up to show him form my lace on the other side of the cell. "You're all healed up!"

"Thanks." He sighed. "He shot me in the head?" I nodded. "Stupid! Idiot! Borderline brain-dead moron!"

"Any more insults for the boy who saved your life or can we get moving?" I asked as we stood.

"He should have killed me when he had the chance."

"I nearly did." I mumbled as we exited the cell and re-entered the tunnels. "Why have you stopped?" I asked him as I crashed into his back.

"Blood." He sighed before following the blood trail down a new set of tunnels.

"Well you did bite him."

"Slow down!" I groaned as Damon barrelled through the tunnels. "Damon-" I let out a shriek as I tripped over a rouge stone. "I'm ok! I shouted as I hauled myself up but soon noticed that he was nowhere to be seen "Fantastic." I sighed before racing after him and coming to a stop as I reached the steps leading up and into the forest.

* * *

"Damon!" I called out as I reached the top. He made no move to stop his chase. "D!" I shouted and he stopped when he heard the nickname. "You and I both know you don't want to hurt Jeremy." I said as I made my way towards him. "So please stop."

"I can't." He faced me with pain filled eyes.

"Yes you can." I assured him. "You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know you are." He shook his head lightly. "Look at me." I told him as I came face to face with him. "You can."

Before I had chance to continue reassuring him he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. I let myself become absorbed into the familiarity of it before I regained my senses and pushed him off me before the sound of my palm making contact with his face resonated through the forest.

"No." I told him as I backed away slightly. "No."

"Why?" He pleaded.

"Elena, Klaus." I listed the names of our significant others. "You." I added.

"Char-"

"No."

"I need to be distracted."

"Go find Elena." I let bitterness flood through my words. He was about to retort when we both heard the almost silent sound of blood dripping off a leaf.

"I need you." He begged for a final time.

"I can't."

"Then I'm sorry." With that he was off into the night following the scent of blood.

* * *

I sat with my head in my hands, resting against a tree trunk listening to the sounds of the forest and contemplating my day. Just as I was about to get up and leave I heard a gunshot ring in the distance. Instantly I was on my feet and pounding through the thick undergrowth.

"Long time no see." I stumbled upon the scene just as Stefan snapped his brother's neck.

"Jeremy?" I asked as I stared at the once again crumpled body of Damon Salvatore. Stefan pointed to the boy who was clutching his bleeding arm.

"Stefan!?" I rolled my eyes again as Elena joined us.

"You're welcome." Stefan said with a smirk.

* * *

Depositing Damon onto the floor of the cellar was one of the most satisfying but equally depressing things I've ever done. Leaving him with Stefan was quite possibly one of the most dangerous. But it had to be done; until his compulsion is gone he's a prisoner. Oh well. Settling into the couch I heard the heavy footsteps of Stefan.

"He awake?"

"Yup." He said as he collapsed onto the soft material beside me.

"Hi." We both turned to watch the front door open and Elena step in.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to speak to him."

"I'll leave you with this. Night." I told Stefan before taking the stairs two at a time and locking my bedroom door.

* * *

Just as I'd settled into bed a thought struck me. Leaning over to my bedside table I scribbled down a quick reminder for the morning:

_Get car back from baby Gilbert. Make him pay for any damages._


	14. Chapter 14

I padded downstairs barefoot listening for any movement within the house. Sighing at Stefan's absence I meandered into the kitchen where I noticed a pile of keys on the counter with a note next to them;

_Elena brought these courtesy of Jeremy. I'll be back in the morning. Don't forget to feed Damon._

Pursing my lips I pulled out my hone and rang my last called number. As I waited for the answerphone message to end I smirked at Stefan's last sentence, I've always been curious about having a pet.

"Hey Jer," I said cheerfully into the phone. "It's me again, just saw the keys, forget everything I said about ramming a pencil into your forehead. See you soon!"

I then skipped down to the cellar and peeked through the little window to Damon's cell. I un-corked the vial and waved it around slightly, letting its aroma fill the small area inside the cell. I watched as his one eye opened.

"Feeding time!" I sing-songed while he rolled his eyes and hauled himself up. "Who's a good vampire?" I taunted as I dangled the vial just out of his grasp. After another eye-roll from the imprisoned vampire I gave in and handed him the vial before ruffling his hair and he downed its contents.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eye-brow. "If you wanna touch me that bad, then come on in. I'm sure I could find something for you to do." I inwardly rolled my eyes at his smoulder but decided to play along.

Coyly I trapped my lip between my teeth and reached out to grasp the handle. Unlocking the door slightly I raised my hooded eyes to his and had to stop a smirk as his pupils dilated and I assumed his pants got tighter. Leaning into the small window, I whispered,

"Not gonna happen ass." Before slamming the partially open door and skipping back upstairs.

* * *

As I reached my room I released a shaky breath and mentally cursed myself for still letting him get under my skin. After a moment or two I collected myself and headed for the shower just as my phone beeped, reminding me I was needed at the school for dance set-up.

* * *

"Hey Bon-Bon!" I called as I slalomed through the sea of red balloons that covered the floor of the Gym.

"Thank God you're here!" she exclaimed as I reached her. "You're on balloon duty while I call Elena."

"Okie-dokes." With that she was off and I was left with a tank of helium and 38 out of 100 balloons filled.

* * *

"I gotta go." I frowned at the witch as she approached me. "Elena needs me." I rolled my yes but said nothing as she shot me an apologetic look before leaving.

I absent-mindedly continued filling balloons until I heard what sounded like lockers exploding. Abandoning my station I sprinted out of the Gym and reached the hallway before skidding to a stop at the sight of papers scattered everywhere and balloon remnants.

"The hell?" I asked myself as I kicked away a small piece of red latex.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Come to the Salvatores I'm bored." I smiled at the whining voice of Nik.

"I'm busy."

"I want you here." I looked around me and with a sigh I gave him my response,

"Do you think Caroline will notice if there are only 89 balloons?"

* * *

I made my way into the Boarding House and listened for Klaus. I could hear a mumbled conversation coming from the cellar.

I slowly and silently made my way down the stairs but hid myself away in order to catch the end of their conversation from their places inside the cell.

"What is it you say to her?" I assume Klaus was talking about Elena.

"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire." Damon's voice had an edge to it. "I think you've done way too much bad stuff in your life and I think you're worried that Char will up and leave you when it all comes out. Well, newsflash; she will, because while she can put up with a lot, you can push her too far. And then; she'll never forgive you." It was only due to spend over a century with him, but I could have sworn I heard Damon's voice waver slightly towards the end of his speech and I was stunned by it.

"Charlotte's coming." Nik told Damon, signalling that he wanted to move on.

"So?"

"So I think it's time I told you the truth behind your infidelity." I frowned slightly but stayed silent.

"What about it?" Damon sighed.

"Call it my new found guilty conscience courtesy of Charlotte, I wouldn't tell you this otherwise." I held my breath and crept toward the open cell door.

"Spit. It. Out." Damon seethed.

"I've wanted her back for a long time." Nik reminisced. "I'd do anything to get her." He told him darkly.

"You compelled me!" Damon exclaimed as he joined the dots. I held in my gasp but did nothing about the tears pooling in my eyes.

"What?" I emerged from my hiding spot and questioned the Original vampire shakily.

"Charlotte-"

"Don't." I held up my hand to silence him. "I heard everything. Get out of my house." I told him calmly and flinched away from him as he approached me.

"Charlotte. Let me-"

"Damon and I do bad things because someone has to fill that role and get the job done. You do bad things because you can and because you have something to gain. Now, **GO!**" I screamed. And watched as the Original vampire skulked out of the cellar and out of the house.

It was then I allowed the tears to fall and before I knew it I felt a strong pair of arms around me, pressing me to a hard chest.

* * *

"Looks like I'm babysitting you now." I smirked.

"And just as I was starting to enjoy villain bonding time." I chuckled at his statement.

"Stefan?"

"Stefan."

"Gotta love that boy." I said as I lifted a bottle of water to my lips. I watched Damon over the rim of the bottle and grimaced as I saw him so weak and pale. It had taken almost all of his remaining strength to hug and comfort me after Klaus left. We had sat, for about an hour, telling each other everything that had happened recently in our lives and apologising for our actions.

"I should have fought his compulsion." Damon said to me as I wiped my eyes.

"I should have trusted you." I had countered.

That had started our conversation and sure, he sting was still there from his betrayal (willing or not) but otherwise it was like we'd never been apart. It was nice to laugh and joke with my oldest friend but I felt bad, knowing that he was still with Elena and that my love for him had not gone away despite our separation.

"Any chance of some more blood?" He croaked out.

"Sorry, but you heard Stefan's orders when I called him." With a sigh he closed his eyes and leant back against the wall.

I smiled as I recalled my conversation with Stefan,

"He did what?!" He shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Stef. We'll talk about that later, I need info on how to handle our…" I tailed off trying to find the right word.

"Hostage situation." Damon groaned from his corner of the cell. I hid my smile and heard Stefan stifle a chuckle.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Just give a vial of blood every hour and if he annoys you just bleed him dry."

"Awesome. Thanks Stef."

"I'm gonna kill him Char." Stefan told me darkly.

"Never mind that Original bastard." I told Stef. "Focus on your mission. Whatever it is that is apparently so secret you can't tell me."

"Bye Char." Stefan hung up quickly and I growled into the phone.

* * *

"Any ideas why Stef is texting me asking for song suggestions from the 80's?" Damon shrugged in response.

"Tell him to play Bon Jovi." He suggested and I nodded my approval before tapping away at my phone. "Apparently I'm the best." I told Damon as I read Stefan's response.

"That you are." He mumbled before tilting his own water bottle and swallowing the cool liquid.

* * *

"Stefan's lack of communication is infuriating." I sighed as I placed my phone on the floor.

"It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his-"

"Hair." I finished for him as we shared a smile.

"I don't understand what's taking so long." I whined.

"He's trying to steal a white oak stake from Rebekah." He told me as he got up and joined me on the other side of his cell where I was perched on his bed.

"What?!"

"I know. And from a vampire who's been stabbed by it as many times as she has; it's risky business." I rolled my eyes at the stupid antics of my baby brother. "They slept together."

"Who?" I demanded eager to know all the gossip.

"Stefan and Rebekah."

"No." I gasped.

"Mmhmm." Damon nudged me slightly. "But you didn't hear it from me." I smiled up at the raven-haired vampire and was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. Shaking my head I moved away slightly.

"You feel it too?" he asked and I frowned at him. "The urge to kiss." I bowed my head and kept quiet. "It's ok. I know you won't. You won't become the Elena of the situation. I know you." He sighed and lay down on his bed. After a moment of silence I too lay down and smiled when his arm curled around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Char."

"I know."

* * *

Another hour passed and I handed Damon another vial.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he popped out the cork and swallowed the crimson liquid.

"I gotta say; I'm impressed." He rose and inquisitive eyebrow at me as he tried to get out every possible drop. "No big escape attempts."

"Well I am compelled to kill Jeremy, plus why would I want to pass up the opportunity to spend time with you. I mean obviously it would be better if we weren't wearing as many clothes but hey, baby steps."

"How is Elena?" I asked and watched as Damon looked up at me from his position on the floor.

"Fine. I think she misses talking to you." I nodded slowly.

"I'm still holding a grudge. She slept with you fully knowing we were together."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I'd do the same."

"Ok then. I'm glad you understand."

The door to the cell then burst open before another word was uttered and a fuming Klaus barged in.

"YOU!" He seethed as he spotted me. "What the hell's going on?" I spluttered and choked as his hand closed around my throat and hauled me up against the wall.

"I…don't know." I choked out.

"What are Stefan and Elena planning?"

"I don't know!"

"I've been stuck here all day. Why would they tell me? As far as they know we're still together!"

"Tell me what you know." He said slowly as his pupils dilated.

"I don't know anything about a plan." After searching my eyes for lies he released me and threw me against the wall before storming out. I shared a look with Damon before he nodded.

"I'll be back." I told him before speeding out of the house and answering a call from Bonnie.

* * *

"You need what Bon-Bon?" I listened intently to the girl. "You got it. I'll be there."

"But now I'm going to watch you burn instead!" I t was at that point Bonnie flicked her magic switch and Klaus fell to the floor clutching his head.

"Invite him in." I ordered the Gilberts as Bonnie and I crossed the threshold. "Do it!"

"Come in." Jeremy mumbled as we all stared at Klaus.

Just as he went to step over the doorstep he fell forward thanks to Bonnie's magic and I caught him.

"Living room! Go!" Bonnie ordered as I released Klaus who chased them into the living area before hitting an invisible barrier to the kitchen. He slammed his fists on the clear wall and Bonnie and I shared a smile. Klaus ran back to the front of the house but hit another barrier as he came face to face with me.

"You can't do this to me." He sneered.

"Funny, because I think we just did." I retorted with a smirk. "You have no idea what Bonnie can do."

"I will hunt all of you to your **END!**" we ignored him and made our way out of the house. "Do you hear **ME?!**" I rolled my eyes at him. "**DO YOU?!**"

* * *

"It'll work." Bonnie assured the young hunter.

"What if it doesn't?" he said morosely.

"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" I asked as Damon and I entered the room. "Hey."

I held in my emotions as he enveloped Elena into a hug and left me standing at the entrance.

"Sorry I missed all the excitement." He murmured into her hair.

"I'm just glad to see you." She told him.

"To see us." He rectified her statement and released her before walking over to me and grabbing my hand before leading me into the centre of the room. "Welcome back." He told me before pulling me into a bone splitting hug.

At that point the door opened and Stefan entered holding a large stone.

"Looks like I didn't miss much." He said as Damon and I parted. I waved him over to us. "I got the Silas headstone."

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena informed him. I walked over to Stefan and took the stone from him before hugging him.

"Ignore her." I whispered before stepping back.

"We're waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena said trying to get Stefan's attention.

"Klaus is trapped in our living room." Jeremy told him, diffusing the tension slightly.

"Temporarily." Bonnie added quickly. "I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We've got 3 days to find the cure; 4 max."

"If we don't we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and ask if she needs some company in hiding." Jeremy added morosely. "Because he will come after us."

"We'll find it. Now, that we got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then, we'll have everything we need." Elena assured him and I glanced at Stefan, silently demanding an explanation about the Rebekah situation but he just looked down.

"Yeah…I didn't dagger her."

"What?!" She almost shrieked. "Why not?"

"I didn't need to; she's on our side."

"On our side?" I asked skeptically.

"Did you really just say that?" Elena fumed.

"Yeah; she handed over the headstone. I mean she wants to find this cure as much as the rest of us." He shrugged.

"Why would you possibly think you could trust her?"

"Let me guess; she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?" Damon said snidely and I elbowed him in the ribs before glaring at him as we watched Elena stare at Stefan.

"I bet you were just dying to get that out weren't you Damon?" Stefan spat

"Oh was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clearer while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar." Damon glared at his brother as he spoke.

"Yeah, to keep you from _killing_ Jeremy." Stefan retorted while getting closer to his brother.

"Stop it both of you!" I said calmly as I slid in-between them with my palms on their chests.

"Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon?" Damon slowly turned his head to look his brother in the eye. "You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?"

Before I had chance to blink Damon's fist soared through the air and connected with Stefan's face. I watched as Stefan fell to the floor and sighed deeply at the sight of the brothers. Stefan got up and panted slightly before approaching his brother.

"If you don't stop I'll punch the pair of you. And I'll make sure it hurts." I threatened then lowly as I made eye contact with them in turn.

A response wasn't uttered before Jeremy's screams filled the air and e turned to see him rip off his shirt. We stared, mouths agape, as the ebony hunters mark crept up his arm.

"It's happening." He mumbled as he too watched the mark ink into his skin.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"You can see it?" Jeremy asked warily. We nodded to the young hunter as the mark inched its way across his chest.

"Here we go." Damon drawled as the mark completed itself but our eyes were still glued to it.

"You call the Professor, I'll book the tickets." I mumbled as we eventually tore our eyes away from Jeremy's newly tattooed body. My eyes met Damon and their gleam was mirrored in mine. Time for an adventure.

* * *

**A.N. So I decided to write another chapter in order to apologise to you for leaving you hanging for so long but I have to tell you that it's gonna get worse as my exam season is approaching rapidly. Anyway, I just wanna say thank you to Sabine Christensen for spurring me on to break-up Klaus and Char and set her and Damon on the road to recovery. I've only just seen the next episode of TVD so the updates will be a little slow but like I've said; stick with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Remind me again why I'm sharing a boat with you?" I asked as Damon zoomed through waves.

"You love the thrill." He smirked as we soared over the water.

"And everyone else was smart enough to say no." I mumbled as I gripped onto the side of our motor raft. "Can I have a go yet?" I whined as I pouted slightly. I watched his resolve weaken and he waved me over.

Slowly standing in the still moving boat I made my way over to Damon and the engine. Gripping the steering rod I smiled up at Damon and accelerated the small dinghy. The sounds of our laughter filled the air as we led the fleet of boats towards the distant island.

"This brings back memories." Damon shouted over the sound of the engine. I threw my head back and laughed at the memory of us zooming over vast pools of water. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a hand settle over mine on the steering rod. "Safety first." He murmured down at me and I hid a smile as our locked.

* * *

"Put your backs into it!" I shouted as I watched Jeremy, Stefan and Damon haul the boats onto the sandy beach.

"If you're not satisfied with our work, come do it yourself!" Stefan hollered as his boat refused to move.

"Nah." I responded before bounding onto the beach and helping sort out the supplies Damon and I had brought ashore before the others had come close to the island.

I held back a laugh as Alaric was forced to return to the shore to help a struggling Jeremy while Damon simply took the boat off Stefan and manoeuvred it into place before rolling his eyes at his brother.

* * *

"Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii?" I asked Shane as he approached Damon and me whilst he sharpened the knife I had handed him.

"Where the hell did you bring us?" Damon added.

"200 miles off the Nova Scotia mainland." Shane informed us and I raised my eyebrow. "If you recall the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island."

"Really? I thought the whole point was that no-one found Silas." I retorted.

"The oldest, deadliest freak in the world." Damon added before packing away his block.

"Yeah, that too." Shane sighed as he gazed into the thick forests that the island held.

I held my hand out for the knife but Damon moved it to his other hand. I frowned at the vampire who responded with a smirk.

"Lady's don't carry knives." I rolled my eyes at him before Shane turned to us.

"Sunscreen?"

"Is that a joke?" We asked at the same time.

"Right." He muttered to himself. "Vampires." We held in laughs as we joined the others further down the beach.

"Remind me why Elena's wearing so many layers?" I whispered to him as Elena stomped towards her bag where she replaced the white oak stake. He responded with a shrug.

"Looks like someone forgot their team–building exercises." He smirked at Elena who sighed.

"I'm not apologising for not wanting her here." She pouted and I left the 'happy' couple.

"Hey." Rebekah greeted me as I joined her and Stefan. I smiled at the blonde and accepted the bottle she was offering me. We both noticed Stefan and Ric staring at us.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just that you two…you…"

"We made a truce before we got in the dinghies." Rebekah explained.

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows before returning to his knot work. Rebekah and I exchanged smiles before Elena's voice floated over to my ears.

"Why is she even here Damon? I mean can we trust her?" I frowned as Elena badmouthed me. "5 minutes ago she was shacking up with Klaus and now she's here. Isn't that a little suspicious?" my face hardened at her words and just as I was about to make my way over to here and thump her I felt Alaric hold me back slightly and nod in Damon's direction as his jaw tightened.

"She's here because she wants to be, Elena. Lay off her, you don't know what happened." He almost spat before leaving her.

"Does she even want the cure?!" She shouted after him. I watched Damon shake his head before continuing on his path away from her.

* * *

"_So, are you going to take it?" Damon broke the silence of the boat journey._

"_I don't know." I sighed. "You?" he shrugged in response._

"_Why would you want to be human again?" he asked after a few minutes._

"_I…I just think that there's so much we missed out on before we became vampires." I began. "I mean, don't you want a family? To have to worry about human things?"_

"_Like?" He asked. Totally ignoring the topic of family._

"_Like…wrinkles." He laughed as I spoke. "And getting sunburnt."_

"_I quite like not having to worry." He said and I shrugged._

"_Maybe, but Damon, I want a family." He looked away from me. "I want to come home from work and eat dinner with a husband and kids. Don't you?"_

"_It depends." He said so quietly I almost missed it over the sound of the waves._

"_On?" I asked and he raised his eyes to meet mine._

"_Who am I married to?" he asked, not breaking eye-contact with me until I looked away quickly._

* * *

Shane's bellowing voice broke me out of my thoughts and I jogged to catch up with the others as they began the journey into the forest.

We trudged along the dirt paths in almost silence aside from the incessant beeping of Shane's satellite phone.

"No signal." He sighed as he closed it and the beeping stopped.

"Well that's a good sign." Damon deadpanned from his place as the leader of the group. Rebekah and I ignored their conversation and giggled as we took turns making faces at Elena's back.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena asked.

"So leave." Rebekah called out and I stifled a laugh. "Out of everyone your presence is least necessary."

"Please don't start." Stefan almost begged.

"I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has a spell on his body, Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure, Shane is the human compass, Alaric is Jeremy's trainer, you and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what, and Elena has no point." Whist Rebekah was speaking I jogged up to Damon and pulled a bottle of water out of his bag, taking a drink and passing it to him before placing back in the rucksack he had insisted on wearing despite the fact that it's mine.

"What about me?" He asked as I closed the bag.

"You have a nice behind." His face lit up and I rolled my eyes.

"And me?" I asked.

"You and I have a common interest, plus watching you and cute butt refusing to admit your feelings for each other is entertaining." At that Damon and I parted and I returned to my place beside Rebekah with my head down as she and Stefan snickered at Elena's face.

* * *

Night fell after a few hours of walking and I was almost asleep on my feet while Shane educated us on the curses history. The only thing keeping me awake was Rebekah's constant nudges.

"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true."

"So the well was magic?" Bonnie asked and I perked up at the thought of a magic well.

"Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life." Shane explained.

"And what do you believe?" I asked eagerly.

"I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so...I decided to try the well out for myself." My eyes widened as he told us that as he offered up his blood he saw his wife and she told him of the curse and what he had to do. "My blood let me see her again." I sighed wistfully as thoughts of fairytale wells filled my head.

"Yeah, got it; don't eat the poisonous flowers." I thumped Damon on the back as he finished speaking. "What was that for?!"

"Do you have to be so un-romantic?"

"Un-romantic?!" His eyes flashed. "Me? Un-romantic? Have you forgotten everything I did for you?!"

"What? Promise to whisk me away to a far off island but then tell me that you were needed in Mystic Falls?" I spat, unaware that everyone had stopped and was now watching our exchange.

"We're on an island aren't we?!" I scoffed at him before turning on my heel and returning to Rebekah's side.

"Hey!" A hand grabbed my upper arm and a sharp pull made me turn. "I'm sorry." I looked in Damon's eyes as he spoke and saw the sincerity in them. A loud cough made us look away and face Elena.

"We should keep going." She told us before everyone fell back into line and we continued walking.

"Bitch." Rebekah mumbled as Damon returned to his place as the leader and tried to communicate with an angry Elena.

"Wait! Stop. Stop! Stop." We all ground to a halt behind Shane. "Is everybody paying attention?" We nodded to him. "First lesson in survival." He said as he picked up a rock and threw it onto the ground between two trees. Suddenly the sound of ropes filled the air as a net raised from the ground containing the rock. "Stay together, keep your eyes open." We nodded furiously before setting off again.

* * *

The vampires in our group, including me, all turned suddenly as we head an arrow being loaded into a bow. Running back to the space where Shane had showed us the booby trap we saw Elena and Jeremy staring at the dead body of what appeared to be an island native who had an axe in his spine.

"The hell?" I asked as we stopped.

"Somebody just saved my life." Jeremy whispered. We all looked at the dead body.

* * *

We trudged into a clearing I sighed in relief as Shane stopped and shrugged off his rucksack.

"What is this place?" Stefan asked as we faced the small hut at the back of the clearing.

"According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood." Shane told us.

"Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?" Rebekah shrugged.

"Hold on." I said and everybody turned to face me. "A bunch of college kids died here, there's a mad stranger prowling the woods and throwing axes and you want to sleep here?!" I asked.

"There is nowhere else." Shane said.

"Fine." I said defeated. "But if anyone dies; I'm leaving and never coming back, cure or no cure." Damon chuckled as the others left to pitch tent. "Idiots." I mumbled as I noticed a fire pit and threw the small bag Damon had handed me onto the floor.

* * *

Once I was satisfied with the fire I'd started I looked around the camp ground glad to see everyone getting along until my eyes rested on Damon and Elena who were fully immersed in their kiss and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Quickly facing the fire again I willed my tears to not fall.

* * *

"We are going to have the full camping experience!" Rebekah declared as she appeared beside the fire.

"Come again?" Stefan asked as I poked the flames.

"Ghost stories." She whispered evilly.

"Ghost stories? Told by vampires?" I laughed at the idea albeit a good one.

"Yes. Now hush up and listen." She ordered before flicking on the torch she had positioned under her chin.

* * *

"And she was never seen again…" Rebekah tailed off slowly. We all blinked at her momentarily before bursting out into fits of laughter. "Gee thanks." She huffed as Stefan placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but was that the best you can do?" Damon asked with an amused face.

"This is stupid." Elena mumbled from her place beside Damon. Rebekah turned to glare at the brunette.

"You better be careful," All eyes turned to Jeremy. "Or the same thing that happened to that girl will happen to you." A chorus of laugh erupted around the fire-pit again at the reference to Rebekah's 'ghost story'.

"Oof!" I muffled my cry as I tumbled backwards off the log I was perched on due to excessive laughter. "Thanks." I muttered as a strong pair of hands lifted me back up and soon I was face to face with Damon once again.

"You people want a ghost story?" Damon asked the small crowd who all nodded eagerly. "Then lemme tell you lot about a few of our escapades." They settled into an excited silence as Damon's arm snaked across my shoulders before we started our horror story.

* * *

"Wake up!" I squinted against the bright light that was filling the tent and turned my head to face a hissing Rebekah.

"What?" I asked groggily as I sat up and reached for my shoes.

"Little Gilbert's missing." She told me before holding her hand out to help me up.

"What?!" I hissed back as we left our tent.

"Did you find anything?!" Elena shouted to Bonnie as she returned to the clearing.

"He's not on the trail." She replied as she joined her at the fire-pit.

"His gear's still here." Shane added as he held up Jeremy's rucksack

"And you're sure he's not at the quarry?" Bonnie asked Rebekah and Stefan who shook their heads while I stood silently off to one side, not sure what to do.

"Let's split up!" Damon called out and instantly the group divided up into small teams while I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell." Bonnie told the group as she re-entered her tent.

"I'll stay and make sure she's safe." Shane said slowly, exchanging glares with Damon.

"I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying." Damon added, never losing eye-contact with the shifty Professor.

"Fine, we'll search the island." Elena sighed as the teams merged and her, Stefan, Rebekah and Alaric set off into the woods.

"What about…me?" I tailed off as they disappeared from view. "I guess I'll make sure no-one gets killed." I muttered as I joined Damon and Shane in the small hut.

* * *

"I'm done trusting you!" I entered the shed just in time to see Damon push Shane down onto a chair facing away from the door using vampire speed and strength. "Where's the cure?!"

"Whoa, let's calm down a bit shall we?" I said lightly as I pulled Damon back. "What's going on?"

"Where's the cure?!" Damon ignored my intervention and continued interrogating Shane.

"You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas **and** the cure are buried deep below it." Shane explained as he got his breath back from being shoved onto a chair.

"So, you've seen it?" I asked intrigued.

"No…but you could say I heard it from a reliable source." Damon sighed as Shane launched into another story about what his 'wife' had told him as he lay bleeding on the floor of a well.

"And that's when she explained everything I had to do." I exhaled deeply in frustration as Shane spoke. "Complete the hunters mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it." My interest peaked again at this.

"Bonnie's related to Qetsiyah?" I asked.

"The crazy-ass witch?" Damon added as he shoved Shane back onto the chair he'd begun to rise from.

The smug smile on Shane's face said it all.

* * *

"So you have the rock…" I began.

"The hunter…" Damon added.

"A Bennett witch."

"What about the dozens that died in sacrifice? Where do they fit into this?" Damon and I continued questioning Shane.

"As you can imagine that was not an easy pill to swallow…" Damon and I shared a look as once again he returned to the conversation he'd had with his wife.

* * *

"So you manipulated the pastor into blowing up a farmhouse full of people by telling him he could see his wife again?" I asked in disbelief.

"He wanted to see her again." I scoffed at Shane's poor explanation.

"We need three massacres; fire at the Young Farm, holiday hybrid slaughter…what mass blood-letting am I forgetting?" I joined Damon in staring down Shane as I realised Damon had a point.

"You're not." Shane shrugged.

"You're not finished." I whispered as realisation dawned.

"Is that why you brought us all out here into the middle of nowhere? To complete massacre number 3?" Damon growled at him.

"It doesn't work that way."

"I think you need to tell me where this magical well is." Damon said darkly as he bent to stare into Shane's eyes hoping for a small bit of compulsion to work.

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh I know." Damon sighed as I crossed the room to pick up some climbing rope. "I know." He slapped Shane's shoulder and walked away from him.

* * *

Night had fallen on the island and Damon and I were still with Sane in the shed.

"Where's the cure?" Damon asked the man.

"Does it matter? I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away." As he spoke I passed a metal rod to Damon who calmly broke it in half. "And look at you. Here you are, hours from Elena breaking her sire bond. You're starting to freak out a little bit. Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this."

With a nod from me Damon stood in front of Shane and swung the rod down onto the top of his knee.

"Agh! Fine. Okay. Let's say her feelings for you **are** real. How does that end? She's human. You're a vampire." I smirked a little as my expertly tied ropes held Shane securely in place. Damon looked up at me again and I nodded. This time he struck the Professor across the face, leaving an almost straight gash on his cheek.

"It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the cure." Shane breathed out deeply.

"I could kill you." Damon said quickly and I saw rage filling him. "Then no-one would find it."

"We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end. You **can** leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Don't stay here and watch Elena walk away from you."

"Right…" Damon circled Shane as I stood off to one side waiting to jump in when Damon went too far. "Because if I'm not here I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas. Well, I'm not that easily manipulated Professor." Damon bent down to whisper in his ear. "And there is one flaw in your logic; I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett." Suddenly Damon had Shane in a rough headlock and was about to twist his neck. Without blinking I'd pulled him away and flung him into the opposite wall.

"Too far Damon." I sighed as Elena entered the hut.

"What's going on?" She asked warily as I side-stepped to hide Shane and the chair. "What is wrong with you?!" She shrieked as she caught sight of our make-shift torture chamber. Without replying Damon stalked out of the hut. "What did you say to him?" She questioned Shane.

"Your boyfriend's a maniac, Elena." I rolled my eyes as I kicked the rod out of sight.

"Stop messing with my friends." She sneered at the man before following Damon out of the room.

"Professor…I finally have you alone." I drawled as I stood in front of the bound man. Leaning down I placed my hands on the arms of his chair. "Tell me about the well and I won't leave you for the wild animals." I whispered, my eyes full of danger.

* * *

I sauntered out of the hut, content with my knowledge of the magic well only to stop when I overheard the end of Damon and Elena's conversation;

"Take the cure with me." Damon stopped walking away from her. "That's how much I **know** this is real. That's how certain I am that I'm going to love you even after all this is over. Take the cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together. This doesn't have to be hard anymore." The desperation in her voice was clear. I hid in the shadows as Damon turned back to face her.

"That's not me Elena. That's Stefan. You know, I used to miss being human. But now; I can't think of anything more miserable on Earth." With that he walked into the darkness.

* * *

I waited until Elena returned to her tent attempting to hide her tears. Once she was enclosed I stealthily made my way across the clearing and towards the path Damon had taken.

"I knew you'd follow." I swung around and held the owner of the voice to a tree by their throat.

"Oh." I released them. "It's you." Damon rolled his eyes and massaged his throat.

"Jesus, stop filing your nails!" he gestured to the small indents I'd left. It was my turn to roll my eyes now.

"You're such a girl." I smirked at him before we started walking through the forest. "I over-heard you and Elena." He grunted in response. "What's so bad about being human?"

"What's so good about it?" He replied and I had to give him that one. I mean sure it had its perks, but a runny nose really isn't a look I can pull off. I smiled as he chuckled.

"True." I thumped him on the arm as I was sure he was remembering the time I had flu when we were 12.

"What did you mean; you knew I'd come."

"There's no reason for you to be here. I know Stefan and Ric talked you into it. So it was obvious you'd jump at the chance to leave and not be alone while doing it." I nodded as he spoke. It's eerie how well he knows me and vice-versa.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, pulling on Damon's jacket to get him to stop.

"What?" He smirked down at me as I clenched the material of his coat.

"That." I said as I could just about hear something moving. "I'm sure I can…"

I never had time to finish before I was pinned to the ground with Damon above me wincing in pain. Slowly I sat up and rolled Damon off me only to see an arrow sticking out of his arm.

"I told you." I whispered as I pulled it out and he bit back a groan. "Shhh."

"You gotta be kidding me." He growled as we stood and I showed him the arrow.

"Who do you think…" once again I didn't have a chance to finish speaking as I was tackled to the ground by an unknown man. I felt his being lifted off me and heard his being thrown into a tree. I took my time getting up as Damon and the man fought each-other.

When Damon finally had him pinned to the ground I made my way over to them and smirked as he held him in a choke hold where a simple flick of the wrist would kill him.

"Now, what do we have here?" I asked as I squatted in front of them. After scanning over his face I looked at his arms and my eyes widened as I noticed a tattoo that was very similar to Jeremy's. "You're one of the Five." I whispered before he threw Damon over my head and quickly broke our necks.


	16. Chapter 16

My growling stomach broke the silence of the forest as I gazed at the spit roast atop the small campfire before me.

"Is something bothering you?" The hunter looked up at us from his place at the fire. Damon wriggled in his ropes hoping to free himself but the small groan he released let me know he wasn't anywhere near freedom.

"Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes?" He croaked in response.

"Aye, I would." I felt drool start to pool in my mouth as he tore a strip of meat off the now well-cooked animal. "How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins?"

"Itchy." Was my only response to the sarcastic hunter.

"Do your friends in Mystic Falls think you're funny Charlotte?" I rolled my eyes as his Scottish brogue emphasised his words.

"You obviously know who we are and where we're from…have you been spying on me!?"

"Aye, I have."

"Creep." I muttered.

"You two, Stefan, Elena, your witch Bonnie; do you need her to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark..." I narrowed my eyes at the hunter as he lifted his sleeve. "The tattoo that looks exactly like this." My eyes skimmed over the tattoo that I had just about seen in the darkness of last night.

"You wanna know something? Just ask." Damon all but sneered at him.

"I've been killing vampires my entire life. And still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me." I glanced down at his tattoo again. "That was, until three days ago when it just magically completed for no apparent reason."

"C'mon man, do I look like I know anything about tattoos?" Damon smirked as he still tried to free himself while I just sighed and rested against the tree I was tied to. "My skin is flawless." I chuckled as he spoke.

"Ah! You're not taking me seriously." I dodged him as much as I could as he swung the now empty spit around. "I don't blame ya, you don't know me." I watched silently as he stood and got very close to Damon's face in an effort to intimidate. "So let me introduce myself." He said darkly as he laid the spit next to Damon's throat. "My name is Galen Vaughn, and you better start talking."

Just as I thought he was about to plunge the rod into his throat he moved quickly and my groan filled the air before I noticed the spit sticking out of my abdomen.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked as we were released from our trees but were still bound by the poisonous rope.

"Yeah." I breathed out as I looked down at the blood patch on my shirt. "I'm just glad I wore black."

* * *

"Mind telling us where we're going?" Damon asked as we trudged through the forest.

"At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage; I use two you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me." He said ominously before tugging on our rope leashes.

"Wait," I said stopping out walk and facing Galen. "Are you using **HIM** to get to Bonnie Bennett?" His slight nod made me explode into laughter.

"Whoa brother, you picked the wrong vampire." Damon drawled as I tried to compose myself.

"I guess we'll see about that." I rolled my eyes at the 'optimism' of the young hunter.

"Here's the deal Shrek," I slapped Damon as hard as I could with my bound hands for his insult. "My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas; all we care about is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair."

"You really don't understand do you?" Galen smirked.

"No, we don't understand, so why don't you explain it." I spat, growing tired of riddles.

"Silas is immortal. I have to cram that cure down his throat in order to kill him."

"Oh yeah? And what does that have to with us and our friends?" Damon asked his voice laced with hatred.

"**I** need to use the cure against Silas." The hunter slowed his speech down and if my hands weren't bound there'd be a lovely palm mark on his patronising face. "Your friends; they can't exactly have it now can they?"

"So you use it on Silas and we'll use it on whoever wants to use it." Damon smiled at the hunter in an effort to extend an olive branch.

"You don't want to share it with us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"And **why** can't you share it?!" I asked darkly.

"So it is written." I growled at his words. "There is only **one** dose."

* * *

We walked in silence through the forest with only the occasional shove from Galen breaking us out of our thoughts. A particularly nasty shove hit me square in the back and I stumbled forward slightly.

"Touch her again and I'll -"

"And you'll what? Threaten me?" I watched as his 'walking stick' pushed Damon forward again. "Sorry if you're upset about the cure Damon, but we've got road to cover."

"I don't care about the cure." Damon spat. "Frankly I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know what? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do 9 of the things I'm gonna do to you when I'm free." I held in a threat as Galen shoved Damon again and I had to catch him. "Make that 10."

"Right." Galen smirked.

"Alright, I admit it okay." We stopped as Damon leant against a tree and I sent a silent prayer upwards as I joined him. "My friends want the cure, and I want them to have it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones." I fought off a smile as he winked at me. "But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Elena yesterday?"

"How did I do that?" Galen asked.

"Big guy. White paint all over him. You stuck a hatchet in his spine." I explained, hoping to jog his memory with a very in-depth description.

"I don't remember doing such a thing." With that he tugged on my rope and I almost screamed as it burnt my skin but I refused to budge. As he let go of the rope I slumped slightly into Damon's waiting arms.

"We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Elena?" Damon all but scoffed as I regained what was left of my strength.

"I'm telling you; it wasnae me." With one final shove Galen got us walking again.

I sighed but as we went to walk around a bush I stopped suddenly. A loud sigh left Galen who strode over to me with anger in his eyes until he saw what had stopped me.

"Was that you?" Damon asked Galen.

"No. You?"

"Nope." He responded.

"Well, I reckon there really is someone else on this island." I sighed as we all looked down at a dead body with his throat slit.

* * *

Damon and I were panting by now as Galen dragged us through the forest on some sort of convoluted path until we suddenly stopped. I watched as Galen slid up his sleeve.

"Looks like your witch is casting her spell." My eyes grew wide as I watched the tattoo disappear.

* * *

We finally staggered into the cave which held the magic well that Shane had told us about. Damon crossed the threshold after me, courtesy of a swift kick from Galen.

"Here we are. Looks like someone beat us to the punch." I said as I noticed the hiking gear set-up that ventured deep in to the well.

"That's a shame guys; I have no use for you anymore. Hate to kill ya." Galen shrugged.

"Ditto. I've already had that pesky Hunters Curse; don't want it again." I replied.

"All right. How do you want to do this?" Damon asked as we leant against a wooden mine-prop.

"I'll make it quick and painless." Galen responded before pulling sharply on my rope and making it sear my skin, just as Damon wrapped his hands around its other end and pulled Galen instead.

"Wish I could make the same promise." He shrugged before Galen sliced through the rope with a concealed knife, finally freeing us.

After that it didn't take much for us to pull the ropes off and gather our strength while Galen loaded and aimed a gun at us.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." Damon taunted as he and Galen circled the edge of the well. "And then I'm gonna get to that damn cure, and I'm gonna give it to the girl that I love. Not the one I was compelled to like."

I felt my breath stop as he spoke and a quick glance at his face confirmed the fact that I wasn't dreaming; he had actually just said that.

"Your attachments to your friends will be the end of you." Galen said just as I picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the cave's entrance.

"You don't know my friends…" Damon smirked as I made my way silently to stand beside the entrance. "Or my enemies."

Just as he finished speaking Rebekah appeared and we stared at Galen with matching smirks.

"Are we gonna dance or play?" Damon asked.

"Well, he can't hurt me. Not unless he's got the white-oak stake." Rebekah shrugged as she approached Galen who had his gun trained on her.

"Oh, he doesn't but he's got other toys." Galen replied before shooting Rebekah 3 times.

We watched as she ran at him and grabbed his throat before he jammed a grenade into her chest that had wooden spikes protruding from it. I gasped as Rebekah looked down at it before Galen held up the fuse that he'd pulled out, and the grenade detonated, sending the wooden spikes into her body, all the way through to her back before she falls.

Suddenly, Damon was vamp-speeding towards him and engaging him in hand-to-hand combat.

I watched as Galen withdrew a new weapon that threw what appeared to be a lasso at Damon which was covered in vervain and pinned him to the wooden pole we had previously leant against. My face darkened as I heard him choke.

I sped over to Galen with my fangs protruding from my gums but before I reached him he grabbed onto to the rope and slid down it into the well just as Stefan and Elena entered the shaft.

* * *

Slowly I began to pull the lasso from around Damon's neck.

"You two are wasting time; go get the cure." I told Stefan and Elena as I concentrated on the burning wire.

"We're not gonna leave you!" Elena cried in disbelief.

"Just **go**!" I ordered her but she still seemed hesitant.

"You'll be right behind us?" Stefan asked as I hissed at the wire.

"Yeah, once we get our second-wind." Damon croaked out before my hands attacked the wire again.

I nodded to the pair before they jumped down into the well.

* * *

With a final tug the wire un-wound and I flung it to the other side of the shaft.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I squatted in front of Damon who had slid down the pole.

"Yeah." He whispered as he rubbed his throat. Not fully accepting his answer I plopped down onto the floor beside him and laid my head against the pole.

"You need blood." I stated as he turned his head to look at me.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Go on, go get the cure; I'll only slow you down."

"Nu-uh. There's one dose; it goes to Elena. After all, she's why we're all here."

"You deserve it. Take it Char." He held my hands in his as he looked me in the eye. "Take it." I shook my head and removed a wrist from his grasp. Biting into my flesh I held it against his lips watching as my blood stained them crimson.

"Drink." I ordered him and soon his protests ceased as his mouth latched onto the blood flow and pulled slowly.

* * *

We sat at the top of the shaft in almost compete silence with only the soft slurping emitting from Damon as he lapped up my blood.

Eventually, I pulled away from him and watched as a few stray drops lazily slid down his chin. I felt his hand on my cheek as my eyes were still following the scarlet trail. Slowly I was being pulled toward him and before I knew it we were connected by the mouth and I was tasting myself on his tongue. As my senses began to return however, I pulled away from the raven hired vampire and closed my eyes.

"You shouldn't -" I began only to be cut off as he hauled me to him again. "No." I mumbled as I detached myself from him and stood up.

"Why?!" He growled from his position on the floor.

"Elena." Was my simple reply as his eyes moved to the floor. "I'm not being 'that girl'." I said to him, my heart breaking slightly as I took in all of his injuries from today.

"Fine." He conceded. "But do me one favour?" I nodded to him. "Go get the cure."

"It's not that simple Damon."

"It is right now." He shouted as loudly as he could; his voice filling the shaft and echoing through its many crevices. "Get your ass down that well and snatch the cure. I'm not letting you give up on everything Katherine cheated you out of!" my eyes filled as she spoke and it was due to a stern grip on my emotions that I didn't launch myself at him and claim him as my own.

"Damon." He raised his eyes to meet mine once again. "I'm not going down there." He growled slightly as I squatted in front of him again. "If they do find it, Elena'll wait until we're all together to take it. I'll snatch it then." I joked with him as I stroked his face.

"Fine." He grunted but I saw a trace of a smile on his face.

"Good. Now sit and Shhh; I'm gonna pull that thing out of Rebekah."

* * *

I pulled the final mini-stake out of her slumped body and waited for any sign of life from the Original vampire.

Eventually, her shoulders moved and she rolled over onto her back before looking up at me as I sat cross-legged beside her.

"You're alive!" I cheered.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked me as her body slowly began to heal.

"We needed a siesta."

"Did you give up?"

"No! We did not give up! We are just waiting until they emerge to snatch the cure from them." I explained even though I knew Rebekah saw right through it, as did Damon.

"Riiiight." She drawled before we all fell back into a comfortable silence as I re-joined Damon at the pole and laid my head on his shoulder and ignored Rebekah's smirk.

* * *

Our silence was broken when Stefan emerged from the well.

"What's up?" I asked him as I noticed his face. Standing up I walked over to him just as a lone tear fell down his face. "What happened Stef?" I asked as I pulled him to me and he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Jeremy."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Hello readers! Another chapter, woo! i'm on a roll! anyway, Char and Damon won't be getting back together this chappie BUT they will be soon. very soon. like maybe next chapter soon. but I'm not promising anything. *winks* anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"How'd this happen?" Damon asked his brother as we stood in the upper chamber of the shaft.

"It was Katherine." Stefan stated.

"She must have been following us this whole time." I thought aloud. "What about the cure? Or Silas?" I added.

"If there was anything in there at all; it's all gone." Stefan said.

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Damon asked an undertone of actual worry was in his voice.

"I have no idea. She went looking for Jeremy last night. She never came back. Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life." Stefan told us and I sighed.

"I'll go wait with her." I told the brothers. Just as I was about to leap down into the shaft a hand stopped me.

"Char, wait." I turned to Stefan. "Jeremy was one of the Five; a hunter." My eyes grew wide at his words.

"He's supernatural." Damon added as I gasped.

"The ring won't work anymore." I whispered. "She won't survive this." I told them.

"I'll find Bonnie. You two get Elena off this island." We nodded at Damon and jumped down into the shaft, leaving him to wait in the upper chamber.

* * *

I followed Elena in to her house as Stefan carried Jeremy's body behind me.

"Hey! You're home!" I saw Caroline stand from her place on the kitchen floor and walk in to the foyer to greet us. "I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol- " She stopped speaking as she noticed Jer in Stefan's arms. "I couldn't get the spot out." She finished as I shook my head at her.

"Come on; let's get him upstairs." Elena told Stefan who followed her up to Jer's room.

"What happ-" I cut Caroline off as I tugged her in to the kitchen before telling her what happened in Silas' tomb.

* * *

I lifted the bucket of dirty water into the sink and poured its contents down the drain as Caroline filled mugs with boiling water and stirred their contents.

"How long has she been like that?" She asked Stefan as he came in to the room.

"Ever since we found his body." He told her as she handed him one of the mugs. "She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." I accepted my mug from Caroline and sipped from it.

"But he's not going to wake up. She knows that, right?" Quickly I flicked the tap on to muffle our conversation, just as Stefan held a finger to his lips.

"Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She feels grief ore powerfully than anyone else. I think her denial is the only thing protecting her from letting it all in." Stefan explained to Caroline.

"But she can't stay like that forever." I added, knowing this from my own personal experience.

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, not until we know that Bonnie is safe, not until we get Damon over here to, you know-"

"Use the sire bond to convince her everything is okay?" I asked sarcastically before I noticed Elena enter the kitchen.

"I'm not in denial." I turned the tap off as she spoke. "I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?"

"Elena," Caroline began.

"It's **possible**, 's a chance; it may be miniscule but it's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that my…there's absolutely no way that my little brother is dead." My eyes softened as I listened to the young girl. "I'm not in denial." With that she turned and left the room.

"I'm gonna go sit with her." I told the two before placing my mug in the sink and following her upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Hey." I greeted her as I leant against the doorframe to her room. Her eyes lifted to meet mine before they snapped back to their original place where they stared at Jer's body through the open door of the adjoining bathroom.

"What?" She asked from her place on the bed.

"I wanna tell you a story." I told her as I joined her on the bed. "Don't-" I told her as she went to protest. "Just listen."

* * *

"_Miss Edwards?" I turned to face the maid who had entered the parlour. "The undertakers are here." I nodded at the young girl before returning to the window and looking out onto the lawn._

"_Miss Edwards." Two men stood in the doorway of the parlour._

"_Please, sit." I said stoically before I too sat._

"_We need to discuss the funerals, Miss." The older man told me and I nodded slowly._

"_There will be no need for all of the funerals." I explained to the men who were startled by this. "As the bodies of the men I call my brothers were never recovered I cannot be certain they are dead. A funeral for Giuseppe is the only one needed."_

"_Miss- " I cut the men off._

"_He detailed exactly what he wanted before he died, take this and contact me when everything is ready." I said as I handed them a piece of paper that had Giuseppe's handwriting on it. "Good day Gentlemen." I said as I exited the parlour._

"_Abigail!" I called for the maid who had welcomed the men. "Show them out and I do not wish to receive any visitors today." She nodded sharply before scurrying away._

_Slowly I ventured upstairs. As I approached my room I stopped and turned instead to visit Damon's room._

_I laid a hand against the soft wood of his door and a light push allowed the door to swing open. Tentatively I stepped inside and took in the scene before me._

_Gently I slid my hand along the covers of his bed and a deep intake of air granted me the light scent of his cologne._

_A hand on my shoulder startled me._

"_Charlotte." I turned to face the owner of the gentle voice._

"_Anna?" _

"_I cannot be long. I have to go. They're looking for me."_

"_Come, sit." I ushered her to Damon's bed and we sat on the edge, my hands in hers. _

"_I heard that you are holding only one funeral." She said slowly and I nodded._

"_Damon and Stefan's bodies were never-" She cut me off with a sigh._

"_They are dead Charlotte." I lowered my eyes. "I saw it from my hiding spot in the woods. I'm so sorry." I felt a tear roll down my face as she spoke._

"_They…"_

"_You must honour them Charlotte." I nodded to the girl and stood._

"_When do you leave?" I asked, composing myself._

"_Now."_

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked quietly, dreading the thought of losing someone else._

"_Perhaps." She tilted her head to meet my eyes. "I heard about the offer Mr Gilbert."_

"_Ah yes, Jonathon; I am yet un-decided as to whether I will accept." I told her and she smiled._

"_I think you'd make an excellent Mrs Gilbert, better than my mother at least." I chuckled as she spoke._

"_Jonathon __**is**__ a kind man." I added and she smiled before deciding it was time to leave._

"_Good bye Charlotte." She stood, laid a hand against my cheek and then vanished leaving me with only a gust of air._

_I remained in the room for a while until night began to fall._

"_Abigail!" I called again for the maid._

"_Yes Miss?" She asked politely from the doorway._

"_Send a message to the undertakers in the morning; three funerals will be needed." I told her as I picked up a small photo of Damon and me._

"_Yes Miss. Anything else Miss?"_

"_No, that will be all." She nodded and left. I straightened out my black mourning dress and made to leave the room until I turned and picked up the photo. Perhaps Anna had a point; I would be a good wife._

* * *

_The day of the funeral finally came and as I was arranging my veil a knock on my bedroom door s broke me out of my thoughts._

"_Come." I said._

"_Miss?" Abigail stood timidly at the door. "The carriage is here and Mr Gilbert is downstairs."_

"_Thank you Abigail." I stood and touched the small picture of Damon. A final glance at my dressing table allowed me the chance to cover the paperwork I had found in Giuseppe's study. Straightening my shoulders I left the room and descended the stairs._

"_Jonathon." I greeted the man who turned and smiled at me._

"_Miss Edwards." He bent and kissed my hand. "Shall we?" I nodded and we left the house._

* * *

_A triple funeral. Three coffins, two without bodies, one with every drop of blood drained. All mauled by some sort of 'animal'. _

_Shrouded in black, tears flowed freely from my eyes at the constant sight of my 'father' and 'brothers' being buried. The constant hand at my elbow reminded me of my companion. Glancing up at Jonathon made my tears come harder as I recalled the writing on the paperwork that pledged my hand in marriage to Damon. A marriage that would have secured the Salvatore name and property. A marriage that will never happen._

* * *

_It was a few days after the funeral and I sat on my bed in my room, my eyes flitting between the departing carriage I could see through the window and the heavy diamond on my left hand. A sigh escaped me as I realised how cold and silent the house was._

_A change in the air made me sit up. My curtains were blowing in the breeze. Curious, I got up and walked to the window. A tap on my shoulder made me squeak and jump around, coming face to face with one Damon Salvatore._

"_Damon." I breathed as I slipped off the ring and placed it on the drawers._

* * *

"So you see Elena, I lost everything at one point too." I smiled down at the young girl. "It was only a fluke accident that I got my brothers back."

"I don't know what I'll do if-"

"Elena," I stopped the girl. "I know what you're going through, and I'm here for you." I gave her a quick hug before getting up and leaving the room passing Meredith as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

I placed two steaming mugs onto the table in front of Elena and Matt before meeting Stefan on the porch.

"I'm going home for a shower." I told the younger Salvatore who nodded in response before I sped off towards the Boarding House.

* * *

Once home, I bounded up the stairs towards my room where I pulled out a small box from a shelf in my wardrobe. Sitting on the bed I thumbed through its contents until I found what I'd been looking for.

I held the small piece of paper up to the light and smiled as I took in the faded image of us just before Damon went to war. I clutched the picture to my chest and smiled as the memories I had told Elena flooded through my head.

I would never forget finding this.

* * *

By the time I'd returned the Gilbert House Meredith had tried and failed to convince Elena to let Jeremy's body be dealt with.

I opened my mouth to talk to Stefan when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Damon replied as I placed the call on speaker.

"Did you find her?" I asked as Stefan joined me on the landing outside Jer's room.

"I'm still looking. How is she?"

"She's losing it, Damon." I told him and he sighed.

"We're doing what we can to delay things here, but we've got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly." Stefan told him and Meredith nodded in the background as Damon cursed.

"I can't leave here without Bonnie." He decided.

"I think you have to." I told him. "At this point, the sire bond is the only thing that's gonna make her see clearly. I'll go to the airport now; you come back and I'll look for Bonnie."

"…Okay. I'm on my way." With that he hung up.

I dragged a hand through my hair and pocketed the phone.

"I'll be going then." I smiled at Stefan.

"Be careful you- " he was cut off as my phone rang again.

"Damon?" I answered.

"I've got her!" He shouted before hanging up.

* * *

Before we knew it night had fallen and I was sitting quietly on the porch steps getting some air just as Damon's car pulled up and he and Bonnie got out. I pushed myself up and ran to the road where I flung my arms around Bonnie.

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me.

"I'm okay." She told me before making her way up the path.

"Send Stefan out!" I called after her and she nodded.

"Hey." I said as I turned to Damon.

"Hey." He smirked down at me. "What's taking him so long?" He said as he glanced towards the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you two. It's important." I frowned at his words.

* * *

"She's out of her mind" Damon told us as we stood outside next to his car. "The nutty professor's got her totally brainwashed."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, the whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the Other Side."

"Drop the veil? What does that even mean?" Stefan asked and I sighed.

"If you drop the veil the Other Side doesn't exist anymore." I explained to the boys.

"And; it means that the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one person or a few people,"

"It's every Supernatural being over there." I finished for him as he nodded.

"Three massacres, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance." Damon added.

"…."

* * *

We re-entered the house just as Elena answered the phone.

"Hello?" We all watched Elena as the person on the other end spoke. "Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not…I'm sorry; he's dead." With that she hung up and left the room to go upstairs.

Without uttering a word, I turned and followed her.

"Elena…" I watched the girl as she sat on Jeremy's bed and stroked his face.

"He's dead." I gave her a watery smile as she stood. "He's dead. Charlotte he's dead and he's been dead this entire time and I…" her hand flew to her mouth and I knew what she as going to say next. "Oh my God; I can smell him. How long has he smelt like that?!" I crossed the room in three strides and gathered her into my arms.

"Talk to me. I can help."

"How? How are you going to help?" She asked me as her tears were being absorbed into my shirt.

"I'll-" I stopped as she moved out of my embrace.

"We have to take care of his body." She said adamantly.

"Elena…"

"We have to." I nodded and turned to the door.

"D!" I called out and before I knew it he was beside me.

"Carry him downstairs." Elena ordered him before he turned to e and I nodded. With a sigh he scooped him up and carried him downstairs behind us. "Where's Bonnie?" She asked Stefan as we reached the foyer.

"We told Matt to take her home."

"Okay, I guess we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way." She said as she strode into the kitchen leaving Damon and I in the foyer.

"Do what?" I asked warily as she almost pushed Caroline out of the way.

"Put his body on the couch." She ordered Damon, ignoring my question.

"Elena?" Caroline asked her. "Elena! You need help finding something?" She asked as she pulled apart various drawers.

"Nope." She told her as she stood brandishing a bottle of lighter fluid before pouring it over the counters.

"What are you doing!" I cried as I jogged in to the kitchen, leaving Damon to place Jer on the couch.

"We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say…animal attack, 'tumbled down the stairs'? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it." She said simply as she continued covering everything before moving into the living room.

"Elena, stop it." Stefan told her.

"Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? _This_ is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches." She threw the fluid over them before kicking something out of sight. "I don't want this Xbox!" She threw the empty bottle onto the floor and reached into the cabinet before pulling out a bottle of whiskey. "Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it. He doesn't want to be here anymore, and I can't blame him."

She was referring to the fact that Alaric had decided to leave and move in with Meredith. He couldn't handle Jer's death.

"Would you risk letting every supernatural being that has an axe to grind back onto Earth? Would you, Damon?" She asked him and he stood silently. "Because I wouldn't." She walked over to Jeremy and poured the whiskey over him. "I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I- I have no idea."

She pulled the Gilbert ring off Jeremy's hand and tossed it to me.

"Here, have it. He's not gonna need that anymore. Besides, it belonged to your almost husband so…" I ground my teeth together as she spoke and I could feel Stefan and Damon's eyes on me as I pocketed the ring.

"Elena stop it! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Caroline cried.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE BODY CAROLINE?!" We stood in silence as she took deep breaths. "There's no room in the Gilbert family plot." She told us as she picked up a framed photo of her and Jer before throwing it onto the floor where the glass shattered. "Jenna and John took the last places!"

"No, no. Elena…" Stefan began.

"STOP!" I shouted to her and she turned to face me after she lit a match. "Stop."

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Charlotte. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died- my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. You did exactly the same thing. Aah!" the flame had reached the bottom of the match and burnt the tip of her finger before she threw it onto the floor.

I watched as Damon surged forward to catch it before the whole place went up in flames with all of us inside it. I moved to stand in front of her and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Elena, I need you to calm down." I told her slowly as we both sunk to the floor.

"No…no…I can't…I…I…It hurts so much." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and with a hand behind my back I motioned Damon forward.

"We're going to help you." I soothed her as Damon squatted beside me.

"How?" She choked out as I moved away and let Damon focus on her.

"Look at me." He said softly and their eyes connected. "Turn it off." He told her.

"What?! No. That's not what I-" I cried out as he continued.

"Just turn it off, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I _want_ you to do. Just turn it off." We watched as her face changed and she stopped crying the light leaving her eyes as her humanity died.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I seethed as I hauled Damon onto the porch.

"This is the only way she's gonna survive. We'll help her; keep an eye on her. And when she's ready, I'll make her turn it back on." He explained.

"Her humanity, Damon! That's all she had left!" Stefan argued.

"Humanity means nothing when you have no-one to care about Stef." Damon told him and I had to admit; he was right.

"She had you."

"She lost her brother. I'm not enough. Besides, I can't give her 100%." He said as his eyes met mine momentarily.

"Listen, Damon; I know that you and I, we've been through some…bad spots lately, especially when it comes to her." I stood silently as Stefan spoke to his brother.

"Yeah. Well…guess none of that matters anymore." Damon shrugged as once again he met my eyes.

"Well, I just, um…I want you to know that um…" he met Damon's eyes as he struggled to word what he wanted to say.

"I know Stefan." I smiled as they had a short embrace.

"Awww." I smiled and they turned to me with matching expressions. "The Salvatores back together again." They both rolled their eyes before pulling me into their hug and I chuckled. "C'mon, let's get back inside."

* * *

Just as we entered the living room Elena picked up the matchbox again.

"Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story." Stefan almost begged.

"This is the best one." She said shaking her head. "No one will ask questions."

"Look, if you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day, when this is all over, you want to come home again?" I asked her.

She looked torn for a millisecond until she dragged the match along the striking surface.

"I won't."

She dropped the match and watched the flammable liquid light before turning on her heel and leaving the house. Slowly we followed her out and walked along the path towards Damon's car.

We had reached the pavement when I decided to look back and see the living room in flames and the fire spreading.

"Bye Jer." I whispered before climbing into the front passenger's seat of Damon's car and speeding off into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

"We're gonna lose her Damon." I sighed as I heard Stefan and Damon re-visit the conversation that had been on-going for days as I browsed the books in the Salvatore library.

"She needs time. It's only been a couple of days." I sighed as Damon rose to it and I made my way to the living room.

"Her humanity's off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is." Stefan argued.

"The fact that she's almost drunk every drop of liquor we own probably contributes to that." I said as I entered the room and tossed one of our hidden bottles to Damon.

"She's a vampire." Damon responded to Stefan as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "The off switch is one of the biggest perks. If being un-dead gets you down…" He snapped his fingers. "Voila; vampire Prozac!"

"She burned down her family home with her brother's dead body still inside." Stefan almost cried in frustration.

"Saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves. I call that a win." Damon and I clinked glasses and swigged the golden liquid.

"Besides, she's had a lot to deal with Stef." I added.

"Yeah; what with her brother dying, losing the cure and everything else that a 21st Century teenage vampire has to deal with…" Damon tailed off as I chuckled. "Anyway, worst case scenario; I'll invoke the sire bond and tell her to turn it back on."

"No, as you just said; her brother just died. If you force all that grief on her at once, it's going to overwhelm her. We need to give her a reason to turn it on." I nodded at Stefan's wise words.

"Don't worry; we'll show her a good time." I winked at Stefan who shook his head in response.

"I know it's controversial, Stefan, but people actually like to have fun!" Damon teased.

"You really think that's going to work?"

"There's only one way to find out…" I drawled. "Just hide the booze."

* * *

Slowly I made my way down the almost deserted road until I reached the lone car.

"That's enough." I said as I pulled Elena off of the body of a young woman. "We agreed; no killing."

"This is the first person I've seen in days whose body isn't laced with vervain and I'm hungry!" she whined as I rolled my eyes.

"If you leave a trail of bodies, people are gonna start asking questions." I chided. "I mean, look at Ripper Stefan."

"I don't care." She said simply before turning back to the woman and resuming her feed.

"I can't believe you're making me say this, hey!" I grabbed Elena and pulled her away again. "Show a little restraint."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun." She sighed before pushing the woman to the floor and walking off.

I felt my jaw tighten as I watched her leave and I knew that this wasn't gonna be easy.

* * *

"I may just kill her." I growled as I flopped onto Damon's bed and covered my face with my hands.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"She borrowed a pair of heels and I am yet to find the right shoe. If I don't get them back in one piece I swear I'll-".

"I'll get it back for you." He cut me off and I shrugged.

"You better."

"I'm taking her back to school." Stefan declared as he entered his brother's room.

"That's the plan?" Damon scoffed.

"Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off did it?" Stefan retorted.

"I dunno… got a free meal out of it." I shrugged.

"Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student. Besides, you've got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever."

"Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea." We all turned to face Caroline.

"Is that one of my robes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while at the same time Damon asked; "Why are you here?"

"Yes and uh, blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervain free showers in town."

"Oh yeah; the Mayor put vervain in the water supply." I remembered.

"So many people to kill." Damon sighed.

"Yeah, my mom says it's going to get worse, so she could use a little help."

"Fine, we'll go after the psychotic doppelganger. Stefan, you go talk to the Sheriff." I delegated.

"Blondie; take her to school." Damon motioned towards the bathroom where the shower was running as he spoke.

"Sounds like fun." We turned to face a naked Elena.

I saw Stefan openly stare at her body while Damon and I rolled our eyes and Caroline covered hers.

"What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." My jaw tightened again as she spoke and smirked at me.

"Put a towel on." Damon sighed. "Besides, your little show; it's been done."

I felt my cheeks heat as he spoke and refused to fully remember that one time I was sure he wasn't home in the 80's.

"And as for the, uh, 'going to school' idea…I've nothing better to do." She added as she wrapped the towel in her hands around herself.

"Do your little voodoo thing." I whispered as I nudged Damon towards the bathroom entrance.

"Elena," he began as she appeared, now covered. "It would make me very happy if you went to school today. And studied hard…you know; get involved in whatever activities and please, for me, no matter what; don't **eat** anyone. Okay?" She nodded in understanding and he broke eye contact with her before dragging me out of the room.

"Feel free to use my shower!" I shouted at Caroline. "It has more jets!"

"Does not!" Damon shouted back as I giggled, I'd forgotten hos competitive he was about the awesomeness of his shower.

* * *

I slammed my fists against the rand doors of the Mikaelson house as Damon stood back.

"He better be in." I grumbled as we waited for an answer. We heard footsteps approaching and straightened up.

The door swung open and matching smirks appeared on our faces as Klaus' face appeared.

"What an unpleasant surprise." Klaus sneered as we pushed past him and into the lounge.

"So, we just came up with a list." Damon said cheerily as we faced Klaus. "It's called 'Things You Suck At' "

"Number 1: Finding Katherine. Like ever." I smirked.

"Number 2: Trying to split us up." Damon added as he wound an arm around my shoulders.

"Number 3: Covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley." I concluded. "So where is she?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you luv." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't kid yourself into think I give a shit about who you screw."

"What does she know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I should help **you**?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Mhmmm."

"After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?"

"You may want prioritise, luv." I mocked. "You have much bigger problems." I informed Klaus who looked blankly at me.

"Katherine has the cure." Damon informed him and I hid my smirk as a 'slight' displeasing look crossed his face.

"My guess is she's gonna want to cram down your throat." I smirked at the Original.

"You help us find Katherine, we'll get the cure, give it Elena; everybody wins." Damon offered.

"Just let us question Hayley about Katherine?" I asked sweetly.

"Can't help you." I gritted my teeth as he waked past us to lounge on the couch.

"And why not?" I asked, my 'sweetness' now taking on a slightly irritated tone.

"Hayley's off limits." I rolled my eyes at him. "Although I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is." Damon and I shared a hopeful look. "Too bad for you though; I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat." I felt my jaw tighten as he smirked up at us.

* * *

"We're going to a truck-stop?" I asked as Damon opened the door to the Salvatore garage.

"Yup." He said as he flicked the lights on and stood proudly as they lit in a staggered way that showed the extent of the room. "And we need to blend." I nodded as I ran my fingers through the keys hanging on the wall.

"The SUV?" I asked as I clasped the set of keys in my hand.

"The SUV." He confirmed as he held his hand out.

"Why can't I drive?" I whined.

"You're the navigator." He explained as he snatched the keys out of my hand and approached the shiny black SUV.

"Fine." I sighed and joined him in the car and kicked my shoes off as we reversed out of the garage. "But I want a ride in the Lamborghini when we get back." His laugh was all the confirmation I needed as we sped down the drive and onto the road.

* * *

"Why do you wear heels everywhere?" Damon asked as I finished painting the nails on my right foot.

"Why do you wear a leather everywhere?" I countered.

"Because I look good." He smirked at me.

"Then you have the answer to your question." I said as I admired my now cherry red nails. "What do you think?" I asked him. He looked down at my toes for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "Well?" I asked.

"I'm thinking."

"About."

"What the hell I'm supposed to answer with! Stefan never asks these questions!"

"You're such a man." I huffed before turning to stare out of the window.

"And don't you forget it." He smirked before craning up the volume on the radio.

* * *

I made my way out of the small shop on the truck stop site and towards Damon.

"We're at a truck stop looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure." I tapped him on the shoulder and passed him the bottle of water I'd just bought. "Look just grab her and get her home. We'll be there when we can."

"Care to explain?" I asked him as he pocketed his phone.

"Turns out that no emotions means no sire bond and a feeding spree at the High School." I pursed my lips as he fully explained what happened with Elena.

"Well then, we better get looking for our almost dead possible ally."

We turned to make our way further into the truck stop but stopped when we noticed a certain blonde Original standing in our way.

"Thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island." Damon said as Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I was looking for answers and all I found was your Professor Shane. Dead. And with him anything anyone knew about the cure." We shrugged in response.

"Well, can't say I'm wracked with grief." I said and Damon chuckled.

"Guess you aren't turning into a real girl anytime soon." Damon added.

"Oh, I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine, and I'm betting you two can help me find her."

"Why would we help you again?" Damon asked.

"Because we had a truce." She shouted after us and I stopped.

"Yeah, while we were on the island." I reminded her. "But neither of us are there anymore. You want another truce? You show me you deserve one." I turned and walked away again.

"And…" We stopped again. "…because I was smart enough to bring a vial of my brother's blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite?"

"She's got a point." I whispered to Damon while our backs were still turned away from her.

I watched as he made a grab for vial but Rebekah snatched it away.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. "Follow us. We might know where to look."

* * *

We sat in silence in the car, the small hum of the radio being the only sound. I sighed as I turned away from the window and watched as Damon lightly tapped the steering wheel to the tune of whatever song was in his head. I let my head fall back against the head rest when a thought struck me. Once again I kicked off my heels but this time I raised my foot above my head.

"Rebekah," I called out to get her attention. "What do you think?"

"Very nice." She praised my nails, now complete with tiny diamantes. "Cherry?"

"Mhmmm." I confirmed before my leg was slammed back down as the car veered slightly. I glared at Damon who shrugged.

"If you insist on doing acrobatics in my car, I'm going to get distracted."

"Men." Rebekah and I sighed before we resumed our staring at the passing scenery.

* * *

"Why exactly would a dying vampire check into a hospital?" Rebekah asked the question on my mind as we wandered down the hallways of Grove Hills Hospital.

"See that little bright thing in the sky, it's called the sun." I nodded as realisation dawned upon me.

"The hospital's open 24/7 and has a supply of blood." I added and Damon smiled at me before stopping surreptitiously and pushing open a door before ushering us in.

I walked up to one of the huge coolers in the room and pulled it open. Damon joined me and we stared confusedly into the empty fridge. Hurriedly we slammed it shut and pulled open the other coolers.

"Empty." I snarled as I help an empty tray labeled AB Positive while he held up AB Negative.

"Impressive." Rebekah said sarcastically. "You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage." I rolled my eyes at the insult she threw at Damon before closing the fridge and leaning against its icy door.

"Stefan said that the Mystic Falls hospital had its entire blood bank raided too." He told me, ignoring Rebekah.

"Our little friend wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals; he's dying of a werewolf bite. We both know what that feels like."

"There's someone else." He sighed and leant next to me.

"Who?" Rebekah interjected.

"That's another problem for another day." I told her.

"But, on the plus side; if our guy did come here, he's got nothing." Damon added.

"Which means he's nearby and hungry." I concluded with a smile.

"This better not be a wild goose chase." Rebekah warned us.

"We want to find Katherine as much as you do." I snarled.

"Really? Why?" She turned to Damon. "I overheard your little chat with Stefan; I know Elena's broken the sire bond. So why would you wanna find the cure? You'd just be curing her back to your brother. I think you're better off leaving it for me."

"And what if I **want** to drive her back to my brother?" He seethed before storming out of the room leaving me with only a mumbled 'I'll be in the car'.

"Smooth." I told Rebekah before exiting the room and making my way to the car park.

* * *

I pressed my face against the passenger window of the car and sighed.

"Typical." I turned on my heel and re-entered the hospital.

* * *

After wandering around the hospital for god knows how long I finally found the exit and stepped out into the brisk night air.

"How long was I in there?" I muttered to myself as I wrapped my arms around myself, inwardly cursing that I left my jacket in the car.

I headed for the car when I was distracted by a familiar sound nearby.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I marched towards the two figures besides a car and hauled the one off of the other.

"Well, subtlety was never your strong suit." I deadpanned as he licked his crimson lips.

"You have to take pride in your work." He told me before turning back to the whimpering woman. "It's okay." He cooed before looking deeply into her eyes. "Now, I want you to walk away very slowly to your car. Off you go." I watched as she walked away.

"Satisfied?" I asked him. "I don't see how that increased our odds of finding the half-dead vampire."

"I've been on the extreme side of a wolf bite; first you get really sick, like you did." I nodded. "Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining that he's gonna be looking for his last supper."

"And you just laid out a 3-course meal for him." I said. "Man, I'm slow today."

We watched as the woman stumbled to her car and fumbled for her keys. I nudged Damon as a lone figure peered around a tree before making his way towards her.

"I got it." He mumbled before speeding towards the guy and throwing him at a tree. I hurried over to the woman and fed her some blood before joining him.

Damon drew back his fist just as I reached them but stopped suddenly when he saw the man's face.

"Damon?" The man wheezed.

"Will?" I asked shocked.

"Char!" He exclaimed.

"Hey buddy." Damon greeted, releasing him from the tree.

"I think there's something wrong with me." He pulled at the collar of his jacket to reveal the wolf bite. I gasped at the gory sight. "I need help."

"Oh Will." I sighed as I stroked his face.

"It's okay." Damon reassured him, even though we both knew what had to be done. "I know what to do."

I watched as he plunged his hand into Will's chest and ripped out his heart. I held in a sob as I watched his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" Rebekah screamed as she joined us eyes wide.

"He was too far gone Rebekah." I sighed.

"I put him out of his misery." Damon said quietly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

* * *

We pulled up to Rebekah's house and Damon looked expectantly at her in the rear-view window.

"I'll be going then." She said quietly before pushing the door open and getting out. "Thanks for the ride." She mumbled before shutting the door and walking up to her house.

"Let's go home." I smiled up at Damon who nodded before joining our hands and driving towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"Why are there so many cars on the drive?" I asked in shock as we eventually found a place to park.

"I do not know." Damon said slowly as we left the car and made our way up to the house.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as we walked into the party that was happening throughout the house.

"Thank you." Damon said as he confiscated a bottle out of a passerby's hand before taking a swig and passing it to me.

"I'm gonna kill her." I seethed as I drank the golden liquid before passing it back to Damon. "May I?" I asked Damon who chuckled and urged me on.

I raised my hand to my mouth and let an ear-shattering whistle escape through my lips. The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned to me.

"Out." I snarled. "NOW!" I watched amused as everyone filed out and passed various bottles to Damon who was stood by the side of the door.

"Where's Elena?" I asked a random boy who shrugged. I rolled my eyes before connecting them with his. "Where is Elena?"

"She left."

"Thank you." I watched him and the last few teenagers leave before Damon slammed the door behind them. "We better go find them." I sighed as I picked up a bottle and drained its contents.

* * *

"You fight like a girl!" Damon and I shared a look before speeding to the source of the commotion where we found Elena poised to stab Caroline with a broken branch. A sigh left my lips as Damon surged forward and restrained her.

"**Let go of me!**" She shouted as Stefan (who arrived at the same time as us) and I checked over Caroline.

"I admit; under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on." I rolled my eyes at Damon while he fought a wriggling Elena.

"You okay?" I asked Caroline who nodded.

"Get her out of here." Stefan told me as he motioned towards Elena.

"What? No!" She screamed. "Let go of me!" I re-rolled my eyes as I got to my feet and stood in front of Elena.

"Stop it." I told her as I noticed that Damon was losing to her.

"No." She spat. I tightened my jaw and cricked my neck before plunging my hand deep into her chest.

"Stop. It." Her chokes provided me with the confirmation I needed. "Good." Slowly I removed my hand and she went limp in his arms. I squatted before her and removed **MY** shoes from her feet.

"Oh, and next time you touch my babies, I'll tear it out." I motioned towards her chest before nodding for Damon to leave with her.

I turned back to a startled Caroline and Stefan. With a shrug I zoomed back to the house.

* * *

I slammed the door to my room to try and drone out the Elena's whines of complaint. Rolling my shoulders I dropped to the floor and began rifling through a stack of photos I'd found earlier this week.

Content with re-living the past I flipped through the numerous memories I'd captured on film before I stopped at one particular image. I let out a small sigh as my eyes roamed over the image of Will, Damon and I in Billy's bar.

I ran my fingers over the worn paper and smirked at the positions we were in; me on Damon's shoulders while his arm was around Will's shoulders and vice versa. I smiled at Damon and my matching white tee's and black jeans, the only difference being my heels and the style of our leather jackets.

I focused more closely on the image and cringed at D's extravagant eyeliner (which I had to put on for him) and my frizzy hair.

I slid the photo into my pocket before collecting the others into a pile and leaving the room.

* * *

I made my way down the corridor until I reached the door to Damon's room. I raised my fist to knock but stopped when I heard Elena speak;

"For the longest time, you wanted to be with me, but you were scared that I'd find out how awful you are. But it doesn't matter anymore because I don't care…be honest. You like me better like this."

The silence that followed only aided my breaking heart in its mission. Replacing the urge to cry with the urge to kill I turned and made my way downstairs.

With Elena in the picture it's unlikely I'll ever get my happy ending. What is it about her that he finds so…so…perfect?

I poured myself a drink and with shaking hands lifted the tumbler to my lips. Swallowed the amber liquid and slammed the glass back down onto the table.

As I stood collecting myself I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Instinctively I tensed but the rhythmic moving of fingers soothed me and I realised my anonymous masseuse was Damon.

"What's wrong? You're tense." He mumbled and I shrugged him off.

"Nothing." I slid out of his grasp and faced him.

"Char?"

"I heard Elena." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You still love her. In fact…you love her even more now."

"Char…"

"It's okay. I'm fine, really."

"If I leave her we have no hope of her turning it back on. I'm pretending. For you."

"Prove it." I sighed.

"Come with me." It was my turn to stare at him in confusion. "We're going to New York. I need my girl."

I stood mulling over his proposal and stupidly, I nodded. A grin broke out on his face before he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his car.

* * *

Another eventful drive lay beyond us and Elena's pouting was really starting to irritate me. The ring of my phone broke me out of my glare and I answered.

"Hey little bro."

"Where the hell are you?" I rolled my eyes at his tone and saw Damon do the same as he listened in on my conversation.

"Out for a drive. Really Stef, isn't it my job to worry about you?"

"Not when we've got a problem." I groaned at the thought of another issue in Mystic Falls. "You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital?" I hummed in confirmation. "The sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Elena, and it's not us."

"Oookay." I drawled.

"I think Silas followed us back from that island. He hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts."

I was about to reply when Damon reached across and plucked the phone from my hands.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood to Scooby-Doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down until we get back, and we'll be in touch, brother." I glared as he hung up.

"He's gonna hate you for that." I sin-songed as I received my phone.

"Yeah well; emotions are overrated." Damon smirked.

"Where are we going?" Elena piped up from the back seat, obviously past her initial rant about how she should be up front.

I passed Damon the photo of us and Will and watched as he tucked it into his visor.

"A place every newbie vampire should go at least once in their life…" Damon told her

"New York." I said with a smile. "The city that never sleeps."

"Much like us." I smirked up at Damon who winked at me while Elena perked up and appeared to be looking forward to her adventure in the Big Apple.

* * *

We flew past the Mystic Falls sign and I began to get comfortable in my seat when Elena piped up again.

"Charlotte," She began. "Can I borrow your nail varnish?" Damon's groan combined with my laugh filled the air as I passed her the small bottle from the glove compartment.


	19. Chapter 19

_New York City, 1977_

_Waiting, we lurked in the shadows of the almost desolate street. We watched as a young couple made their way down the pavement arm-in-arm, chatting about dinner. Smirking to each other we followed them but still remained hidden._

"_Do it again next weekend?" The man asked hopefully._

"_If you're lucky." I smiled to myself, this one's feisty, it'll be a shame to have to kill her. I nudged Damon and he took his place while the couple faced each other._

_They turned back to the street and the woman gasped at the sight of a body lying at strange angles on the floor._

"_Oh God. Is he…do you think he's dead?"_

"_I don't know." The man hesitantly approached Damon. "Stay there." He warned his date before turning to face the now empty piece of pavement. _

_With a smirk I sped towards the woman and bit into her neck, my hand muffling her screams before dropping her and vanishing._

"_Oh my God." The man rushed towards her. He turned again when the sound of a bin lid crashing to the floor startled him._

_Slowly we made our way towards him as he turned to face us._

"_You're that serial killer, aren't you? The Son of Sam." I frowned at him._

"_Son of Giuseppe, but close enough." Damon said nonchalantly as I stepped out from behind him._

"_And I'm a girl." I stated before we rushed him and ravaged both sides of his neck. _

_Once drained we dropped him and walked away arm-in-arm, the only sound on the street being the clicking of my heels._

* * *

We swerved down the busy street with Elena trailing behind.

"You dragged me all the way to New York because you were feeling nostalgic?"

"No, we dragged you all the way to New York because within 3 days, you managed to piss off everyone in Mystic Falls." I sighed.

"That's a little harder to do in a city of millions." Damon added.

"I was hungry."

"You were reckless." I told her as I smiled at street vendor.

"Emotionless. There's a difference." She corrected me.

"All that matters in that when we lived her we fed like crazy, had a blast and went undetected for years." Damon informed her and I smiled at the memories.

"So, we're just here to have fun?" She asked suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Damon said; mock hurt filling his voice as we stood in the middle of the crowded pavement.

"Look, you wanted out, we got you out. You wanted to feed; we brought you to a city-sized, all-you-can-eat buffet. That's the beauty of New York- there's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed." I said and she smiled at me.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch." Damon smiled as he led us down the street.

"And then, I'm taking you for a NYC makeover." She smiled and linked arms with me.

* * *

I flicked through a magazine while sitting impatiently in the huge hair salon we'd found. Sighing I threw the offending item down and crossed my arms. How long do highlights take?! As I fidgeted in my seat for the fifth time I the last 20 minutes, Elena rounded the corner with a smile on her face.

"Wow." I said as I stood and made her twirl for me. "You look good."

"Thanks." She said as we left the building.

"Now then, step 2: clothes." She laughed as I dragged her away and into the nearest boutique.

* * *

"Man, I missed this city." I said as we searched for Damon among the never ending crowds. "I mean the atmosphere; it's electric!" Elena laughed as I spun around with my arms raised. "And the shops aren't too shabby."

I gave Elena another once-over and smiled at my work. The dowdy shirt and denim combo she arrived in were now replaced with a sleek black blazer, matching jeans and heeled boots.

"I like your shoes." She complimented and I looked down at my new heels.

"Well, these streets deserve some style!" We linked arms again as we spotted Damon.

He let out a slow wolf-whistle as he saw us and we laughed as we twirled.

"Looking good, ladies."

"We know." Elena tossed her new hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

* * *

My face lit up as we sauntered into Billy's bar.

"Looks about right." Damon said as we took in our surroundings.

"Hasn't changed a bit." I smiled as I ran my hands along the banister of the spiral staircase near us.

"I was promised hedonism." Elena sighed.

"Well it's early. Hedonism isn't a big fan of sunlight." I told her as I continued to cast my eyes over the room.

"Or soap." She sneered.

"Easy judgy." Damon drawled. "Not everybody got a new haircut today."

"Give it a couple of hours." I promised her. "This place will be crawling with more punked-out nihilists than you can eat in a decade."

"How do you know?" She asked us and we smirked at her.

"Because we spent most of the seventies here." I told her.

"The Factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high-profile, but Billy's…Billy's was the underground of the underground." Damon said eyes-wide.

* * *

"_There you go." Damon said as he threw our victims two ID's onto the bar._

"_Two for one; Rock 'n' Roll!" Will smirked as he laid out two Bourbon shots._

"_That's the third 5ft 7 brunette I've bitten into for you, Billy boy." I said as I downed the slug. "Same client?"_

"_She's a runner; some vampires need more identities than others." Will told us and we nodded. _

_I was about to order another drink when the sound of a fight caught my attention. I felt my eyes vamp-out in hunger at the thought. _

"_Hey." Will said to me. "Be discreet."_

"_We kill people and give you their IDs, you let us feed in your club. Discretion was never part of the deal." I blew him a kiss as I pushed off from the bar and made my way to the group._

_I approached the fighting men and just as a fist was drawn back I grabbed an arm, restrained the neck and let my fangs protrude before I went to plunge them into the exposed flesh._

"_Hey!" I was swung around and away from my feast to come face to face with none other than Lexi._

"_Lex!" I shouted above the music and went to hug the girl but she stopped me._

"_You were going to feed on him right here? In public?!"_

"_Is there a prob- Lexi?" Damon looked shocked as he noticed exactly who he'd come to save me from._

"_You're getting sloppy." She chastised us while we stood bewildered as to why Lexi was in New York._

* * *

"You got Lexied!" Elena exclaimed as laughter filled her voice.

"Shut up." I mumbled as we sat at the bar. "We didn't get Lex- WHAT THE HELLL?!" I shouted as Damon was slammed head-first onto the solid bar.

"Following a lead without me?" I scowled as Rebekah's voice filled the air. "Poor form Damon." Elena and I stared at Rebekah who smiled at us while her hand was still clamping Damon down.

"I have to say; I'm a little hurt Damon."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically as he cracked his neck.

"I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic trio isn't?"

"Trio?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Elena asked and I quickly downed my drink in order to avoid the question.

"Damon and Charlotte are following a lead to the cure. I'm following them. Notice how your name never came up."

"You're doing **what?!**" Elena asked furiously.

"How does it feel to be wrong all the time?" Damon spoke to Rebekah and left me to smile meekly at Elena who glared back. "We brought Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamp Xanadu right now."

"Right, so you drove 7 hours to New York City?"

"Yes and as we were explaining Elena," Damon began.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted." I interjected.

"That our history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation." Damon continued.

"When we had **our** humanity off." I finished as Elena raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"_That explains it; your switches are flipped." Lexi drawled as we stood outside the bar._

"_Ugh, would you mind? I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling." Damon rolled his eyes as he spoke._

"_You're not even covering your tracks. We heard about you back in Mystic Falls."_

"_Stefan sent you?" I asked her and she nodded. I smiled to myself, happy knowing that Stef still cared._

"_Hmm, I thought we were on the 'off' part of our endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle." I rolled my eyes as he spoke._

"_Lucky for you he cared enough to send me. So, why'd you flip it?" I tensed as she spoke. "What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore and Charlotte Edwards to handle?"_

"_The fifties bored us; thought we'd try something new." He answered while I avoided eye-contact. "C'mon." We began to walk away but a pair of hands stopped us._

"_Well it's the seventies now, and keeping it off is gonna get you both caught and killed." I shrugged her hand off me and turned to face her._

"_We'll take our chances." We made to walk away again._

"_Well I won't. I promised Stefan that I would-"_

"_Look, you and Stefan have a thing. We get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He gets redeemed; you get your Florence Nightingale jollies. We're not him, we have our own thing and we don't want or need you or your help." _

"_Too bad, because you got me." Our jaws tightened simultaneously._

* * *

"Well, she sounds dreadful." Rebekah sighed.

"She had a Mother Teresa complex." Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"She **cared**." I told him. "Which is more than you ever did." I got off my stool. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Many drinks." I told them as I left and stood at the other end of the bar, as far away as possible from them.

* * *

"_So what's the real reason?" I sighed as Lexi exited the bar again._

"_The real reason for what?" I asked as I watched my breath form smoky clouds against the brisk air._

"_Flipping the switch." _

"_None of your business." I told her as I turned to her and leant against the metal fence._

"_Thought we were allies?"_

"_We are; for Stefan's sake. Doesn't mean I'm going to bear my soul to you." _

"_Fine." She turned and opened the door to the bar._

"_Ifellinlove." I told her quickly and she closed the door. "I fell in love." I said it again as I rested my head against the cool fence._

"_With who?" She asked as she joined me against the fence._

"_I'll give you three guesses."_

"_No!?" she gasped and I nodded. "Really?"_

"_Yup. So I turned it off but it still manages to seep through."_

"_Wow." I nodded slowly._

"_Don't say a word." I warned her._

"_I wouldn't." I nodded and walked back towards the door. "Charlotte," I stopped. "Friends?"_

"_Friends." I told her. "Thanks for caring." She nodded before I returned to the bar._

* * *

I leant against the bar as the band Dead Sara played their set at Billy's. I turned to the barman as he placed a drink in front of me.

"From him." he pointed to a smirking Damon from the other end of the bar.

"Thanks." He nodded and left as I raised the bottle to my lips.

"So, wanna talk about earlier?" I rolled my eyes as Damon appeared beside me.

"Nope." I said as I placed the bottle back on the bar. "I wanna dance." He smiled down at me before leading me onto to packed floor where I was swept up in the atmosphere and a smile appeared on my face.

* * *

We pulsed to the beat until a guy barged me out of the way. I shot him a dirty look before sliding my leg out and tripping him as he passed.

"Déjà vu or what?" Damon murmured into my ear and I laughed.

* * *

_Lexi and I danced together as the hard music filled the air._

"_Having fun?" I asked her and she smiled as some guy bumped into her. "Hey!" _

_I grabbed the guy by his lapels and pulled him to my eye-level before flashing my fangs at him and hissing. I laughed as he squealed and ran away._

"_Thanks." She laughed and I nodded in acknowledgement before returning my focus to the band._

* * *

We laughed as we jumped to the music. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Having fun?" I flashed him a smirk as I ground into him.

Elena and Rebekah suddenly appeared beside us and we broke apart, a small pout on Damon's face.

"I'm hungry." Elena told me expectantly.

"Pick." I told her as I gestured around the room.

She surveyed the room until she noticed a young girl dancing alone. I watched as she danced over to her and compelled her before chomping down on the exposed neck.

"Great, now I'm hungry." I whined as I watched the crimson liquid coat Elena's lips as she looked up and smirked at us. I glanced around the room until I spotted the guy from earlier. "I'll be back." I told Damon with a wink before sauntering towards my prey.

* * *

_We approached the swaying girl and laid a hand on her shoulders. Turning her to face us, I let my eyes do their thing._

"_Don't scream." With that we both plunged our aching fangs into each side of her supple neck. We pulled away from the bloody mess and shared a smirk before returning to our feast._

_I felt a pair of hands on my waist and raised my head to connect eyes with Damon._

"_Room for another?" He asked his eyes full of lust for our elixir of life._

* * *

I gestured to the other side of my victim's neck.

"Go ahead." With that I returned to my feeding with our eyes connecting for the briefest of moments before hunger took over our bodies and nothing else was important.

Begrudgingly we pulled away from the barely breathing man.

"Your turn." I told a nearby Rebekah who smiled before joining Elena at the woman's neck.

Damon and I shared a look before clasping hands and sneaking away towards the back of the room.

* * *

He pushed open the door leading to the back room of the club.

"Ugh, Packrat." I sneered at the piles of junk.

"Thanks Will." Damon drawled as we stared into the abyss.

* * *

"So Silas is appearing as Professor Shane?" I said astounded as I sat on Will's old couch while Damon rummaged for information among the numerous boxes. "Wouldn't be my first choice."

"Well it would be if you needed to brainwash Bonnie into committing a massacre." Stefan sighed, the stress obvious in his voice.

"You need us to come home?" I asked him.

"No, we got it. How's the cure search going?" I rolled my eyes as avoided the subject.

"I broke a nail!" I told him with a pout and I heard him chuckle down the line before Damon took the phone off me.

"And guess who's doing all the work because of it?" He said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyway, it's no massacre in the making but Rebekah trailed us here so it could become one quickly." I nodded in agreement with his words. "Then, in addition to our buddy being a brilliant identity thief; he's also a hoarder."

"What are you trying to find?" Stefan asked as I stole the phone back from Damon.

"Will had a repeat customer; 5ft 7, brunette, said she was a runner. Sound familiar?"

"Katherine."

"Turns out we were helping her run from us!" Damon shouted as he plunged headfirst into yet another box.

"Ironic right?" I said to Stefan who laughed. "Problem is; I'm pretty sure that this filing system goes by birthdate, but we can't remember Katherine's."

"June 5th 1473." I raised my eyebrows at Damon as Stefan spoke.

"And that, brother is why you are the better boyfriend." I sighed as I spoke.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed. "I remember stuff too."

"Shut up and keep working, slave." I mock scowled at him before casting my eye over a lone box. "Well, would you look at that?" I said as I held up a file. "It's all of her addresses, including a couple from the last two months." I told the brothers as I scanned the page.

"They're mostly P.O. boxes but hey, it narrows the search." Damon said from over my shoulder.

"Well, you're welcome. So you headed back now?"

"Not yet." Damon told his brother before I could get a word in. "Gotta keep up the ruse for the terrible twosome outside; pretend I'm having a good time, and I've got something to do." I frowned at Damon who winked in response.

"What?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I wasn't sure who he was talking to as he hung up.

"What are you two doing in here?" Elena asked from the door and I jumped at her voice.

"Just getting some quiet time." Damon told her as I surreptitiously pocketed the paper with Katherine's details on.

"We couldn't hear Stef over The Runaways 2.0." I added.

"Let me guess; he's worried." She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Jealous mainly." Damon lied. "He's having acid flashbacks of us and Lexi in the seventies in New York." She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll tell you all over a drink. Come on." I promised her as I led her out of the room.

* * *

_**Lexi stuck with us for months: she was partying with us, showing us a good time, but late every night, she'd torture both of us in the worst possible way.**_

_Damon was lying on the bar a bottle of Bourbon beside him while Lexi pressured him for information. Will and I stood behind the bar; he was taking inventory while I stood wiping it down and keeping a casual ear on their conversation._

"_Tell me about her." She said._

"_No." He whined and I smiled as his childishness showed._

"_What did she look like, what did she sound like? Tell me everything you remember about her." She continued as she was ignoring his whines._

"_Every night."_

"_And that's my cue." He leant over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Have a nice fight." I waved as he left._

"_Every night." He sat up. "Every night, we get wasted, and the second I bottom out; you have to bring up Katherine." I tensed at her name._

"_Because you loved her. And love is the most powerful emotion." She glanced over to me and I glared at her. "If I can get you to remember how you felt about her…" I walked over to them and snatched the bottle out of Damon's hands before replacing it with a new one and draining the old before resuming my original position._

"_I don't wanna remember." He whined as he gulped at the bottle. "I mean, why do you care so much?"_

"_Do you remember how we first met?" I thought back to that fateful night. "It was 1864. Stefan had just killed your father, made you turn into a vampire, you'd turned Charlotte, and your brother was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him. Rightfully so, but before you left, you asked me to help him because no matter what happened; he was still your brother, and you cared about him."_

"_Actually, it was Char who asked you to help him." He corrected her as he turned and raised the bottle to me before swigging from it. I rolled my eyes at him and his refusal to acknowledge his love for Stefan._

"_Whatever, now you need help, and he cares about you. We all do. Let me help you. Tell me about Katherine." _

_I balled up the rag and threw into its small corner before bracing myself on the bar and hanging my head in despair._

"_Talking about Katherine's not gonna help me." It won't help either of us I thought as he jumped down from the bar._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because she's not the one I care about." I watched as they stared into each-other's eyes._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" I whispered to myself as Lexi asked him why he hadn't told her. _

_Refusing to be near them anymore I grabbed my leather jacket and stalked out of the bar. _

_Neither of them noticed._

* * *

"Him and Lexi?!" Elena asked in disgust as another round of shots were placed in front of us at the bar. "Here, on the bar?"

"On the bar, on the stage, on the roof. It was disgusting." I sneered as I downed my shot.

"Really?" she asked, a mischievous glint suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"Really." I told her before she leant over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon. "What are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing Damon and getting him to tell me the rest of this story." I stared at her. "On the roof." With that she sauntered off towards Damon and I stared, mouth agape as he let her lead him to the roof.

"Seriously? Again?" I asked as I slammed my head down onto the solid bar. "I swear to God if I have to reinforce another door…"

* * *

_I was leaning against the bar in some run-down club not far from Billy's happily being chatted up by a cute guy who was promising to do more than satisfy my hunger for blood._

"_I need your help." Damon's low voice came from behind me. _

"_I'm busy." I told him through clenched teeth as I attempted to keep conversation with Dougie. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and heard him spluttering as it attacked him._

"_Let's get out of here." Dougie said lowly and I nodded eagerly._

_He led me out of the bar and down the street until Damon grabbed my wrist again._

"_Char, I need you." He said again._

"_I'm busy." I bit out. I turned back to Dougie only to see Damon standing with his hands around his neck. With a twist Dougie fell to the floor and I glared at Damon. "Really?" I asked him as he stood smirking at me. "You couldn't have let me have my wicked way with him first?"_

_His response was a shrug before he stepped over Dougie's body and threw an arm across my shoulders._

"_I told you; I need you." I sighed as he spoke._

"_Fine. What are we doing?"_

"_Revenge." I smirked up at Damon as we jumped up onto Billy's roof. "On her." He pointed to a sleeping Lexi. I glared slightly at her crumpled clothing and messy hair and knew that revenge on her would be no problem._

"_Awesome."_

* * *

_I stood behind the block on top of the roof which held the door and listened to Damon and Lexi's conversation, waiting for the right moment to appear. Neither of them knew I was here and I was perfectly content on my appearance being totally unexpected._

"_Your humanity isn't back on, is it?" She asked as she cowered in the small piece of shade by the door._

"_Oh, it's on. And there really is a girl. It's just not you, or Katherine or anyone I'm willing to tell you about." I sucked in a breath and a small flicker of hope ignited inside me as he spoke._

"_So this was all just-"_

"_A joke! A big fat lie!" He rejoiced as he spoke. "Best part is that you believed it! You thought I was like Stefan; a wounded bird that you could nurse back to health. But he's a victim. I __**choose**__ to be this way."_

_I heard a scream and the sound of sizzling skin and correctly assumed that he'd just placed a part of her into sunlight._

"_When are you going to tell her?" She shouted after him as began to leave the roof. "When are you going to tell Charlotte that you __**love**__ her?"_

"_Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher." He sneered before jumping off the roof._

_I waited until I could no longer hear his departing footsteps to the pavement below. Then I emerged from my hiding spot and moved to lean against the same wooden post Damon had moments earlier._

"_How you doing, friend?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Charlo-" I cut her off by waving my hand._

"_It's okay friend. You don't have to say anything. I get it; the urge was too great to resist." I raised my eyebrow at her. "You screwed the man I love." She had the decency to look ashamed of herself._

"_I-" I cut her off again._

"_Because we're friends I'm gonna help you." She looked at me eyes-wide. "But unfortunately I'm in a meeting till…" I glanced at my bare wrist. "…the end of the century. Good luck." I smirked at her before walking to the edge of the roof and jumping down into an alleyway._

_With a smile plastered firmly on my face I set off in search of Damon and our next adventure._

* * *

I woke up with a groggy head and looked around my surroundings. Blinking rapidly I bolted upright and cursed. How the hell did I get on the roof?!

I looked down at my side and groaned as Damon lay face down on the concrete.

"Wake up!" I hissed as I rolled him over only to see his broken neck finish healing.

"Urggh." He groaned as he too sat up and squinted against the glare of the sun. "Rebekah." He spat as he realised what had happened.

"She got you too, huh?" I asked as I got up and held out a supportive hand for him.

"What'd she do to you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual; snapped my neck as the bar closed." I told him. "And then I'm assuming she did the same to you before carrying me up here."

"Yeah." He sighed as his phone began to ring.

"Morning, guys." Elena's chirpy voice filled the air as Damon placed the call on speaker.

"Where are you?" He asked as I cricked my neck.

"The better question would be; where are we going?"

"We?" I asked her.

"Sorry Damon, I think I broke your radio." Rebekah chimed in and I watched as fury filled Damon's face.

"YOU'RE IN MY CAR?!" He bellowed and I flinched at the thought of what he's gonna do to them when he gets his hands on them. No-one (except me) is allowed to fiddle with Damon's car, and I'm only allowed to do it because I was there when he bought the damn thing.

"We weren't gonna take the bus." Elena laughed as she attempted to sound insulted. "I wish this could have gone differently, I really do, but we'll give Katherine your best." After that the only sound we heard was the dial tone.

I was about to respond when Damon plunged his hands into my jean's pockets.

"The hell?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"The list." He seethed. "Where is it?" I panicked and searched every pocket on every piece of my clothing.

"Shit." I muttered as we both realised that Rebekah must have stolen it while we were unconscious. "The bitch." He chuckled as I spoke.

* * *

"What did you two do?" Stefan chastised over the phone as Damon and I were sat against the small wall on the edge of Billy's roof.

"Let's just say that it involves a 5ft 7 brunette and her blonde accomplice." I told him and heard him groan in response.

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going."

"Wrong fantasy brother. Unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks." Damon chimed in.

"The lead we had on Katherine; Elena stole it." We sat and waited for a response. "If you're searching for the words to tell us how badly we screwed up; save your breath." I muttered.

"I didn't stop the massacre." Stefan said quietly. Damon and I exchanged shocked looks.

"Guess Silas has everything he needs." Damon replied.

"Everything but the cure."

"See you soon Stef." I told him as I hung up and pocketed the phone. "So, what's this extra thing you had planned?" I asked as I stood. "Hope it wasn't a romantic picnic with Elena." I sighed as I walked towards the door.

His hand caught my wrist and pulled me towards him until I was practically leaning against his solid chest.

"Better." He promised.

* * *

"Wow." I sighed as I rolled onto my back, the light sound of 70's rock filling the air.

"Thanks." Damon chuckled as I caught my breath.

"I'd screw over a friend for that too." I muttered as I sat up from our spot on the stage at Billy's.

"What?" Damon asked as he propped himself up.

"Nothing." I told him as I pressed a kiss to his lips. I frowned as he pulled away from me.

"I love you." He told me solemnly. "It may not have seemed like it lately, but I do."

"I know." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "But thanks for showing me anyway." He smirked as I began to pull my clothes back on.

"Was that proof enough?" He asked as we stood.

"Maybe." I sighed as I fixed my hair. "You may have to keep doing it though, just to make sure."

"Deal!" He exclaimed as we left Billy's.

"D?" I asked as we stood on the pavement outside. "How exactly are we gonna get home?"

* * *

**A.N. Hi everyone who's still reading this! Sorry for the lack of updates but as of tomorrow I'm officially starting my exams. :( They're gonna be running for about a month so I can't guarantee anything but as soon as July comes around I'm yours! Yay! So, that's about it, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

"If they've so much as scratched the paint on my car…" I rolled my eyes as Damon muttered to himself.

"He's going crazy." I whispered to Stefan as we made our way to the trunk. He stifled a laugh as I bugged my eyes at him.

"Just be grateful Sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them, ah, you know…steal it from you." I made an almost silent 'ooo' behind them as Stefan spoke.

"Remind me to send her some mini-muffins." He retorted sarcastically before I punched him in the arm.

"Do we really need 10 gallons of gas?" I asked Stefan as we approached Damon's abandoned car. "Or is lugging it around his punishment?"

"Well…" Stefan tailed off as his brother fixed him with a glare.

"Good." I said as I ruffled his immaculate hair.

"Now you've done it." Damon mumbled as Stefan's hands moved at hyper-speed to correct his hair. "Man, these are heavy! Carry one." He ordered his brother.

"It's your car."

"I'm the oldest."

"So?!"

"So, my word is law." I rolled my eyes at their childishness.

"It is 100 miles to Willoughby, I am not sharing a car with you two if you are going to fight like little girls!" I told them slowly as we reached the car. "Fill it up." I told Damon who hastily opened the fuel entrance hidden behind the license plate.

"Willoughby wasn't even on the list." He reminded me as he began opening one of the containers.

"You mean the list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down?" Stefan laughed.

"Liz tracked down the car they stole after yours. They'll be in Willoughby." I informed Damon as I sat on the back of the car, just above the open fuel cap.

"Screw the muffins, I'll get her champagne." Damon stated as he lifted the gas and started to pour it into the car before the brothers leant against the body of the convertible.

"Already done and should be arriving at her desk right about…now." I told him as I checked my phone.

"I love you."

"I know." I smiled as I whipped out a nail file and began shaping my talons.

"So, Willoughby?" Damon inquired.

"You'll love it." Stefan smirked at his brother. "Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania." Damon let his head sag at Stefan's description of the thrilling town.

"It may not be a bustling town but they'll be there which means the cure is there." I reminded him.

"Ooh, silver lining; if Rebekah takes the cure, she's mortal and we just kill her." Damon brightened as he spoke.

"Ooh, dark cloud; Elena stays a vampire forever." I pursed my lips at the thought of bitchy Elena for eternity. "Just take the revenge fantasies for now and keep your eyes on the prize." Stefan sighed.

"Find Katherine, get the cure, and get out." I listed our plan perkily.

"Before you get your necks snapped…again." Stef added and I frowned at him.

"Believe me, I learned my lesson; Elena without humanity is a stone-cold bitch, and I won't trust her until we get the old Elena back." Damon responded.

"I won't even trust her then." I mumbled.

"Look at that; we're finally on the same page about something." Stefan continued having not heard my almost silent whisper.

"Look at that." Damon replied dryly.

* * *

"Any news from Ric?" I asked the boys as we sped along the deserted roads towards Willoughby.

"Well, he and Meredith decided to be 'just friends'." Damon told me with an eye-roll. "And he's getting back into the swing of teaching now he's back in his apartment."

"Good." I mused. "He and Elena talking yet?"

"Nope." Damon sighed.

"He tried to reach out but she ignored him. She won't forgive him for leaving after Jer died." Stefan informed me from his splayed out position along the back-seat.

"Great." I mumbled before resuming my watch on the passing scenery.

* * *

"**SHOES OFF THE LEATHER!**" Damon barked at his brother who smirked before placing his wandering foot on the floor of the vehicle. "Next time; I'll break your ankle." He warned his brother, making eye-contact using the rear-view mirror.

"Men." I muttered as the glare on Damon's face began to disappear.

* * *

Damon swerved the small convertible into a tiny spot available at the side of the road.

"We're here." He said dryly as we piled out.

"So this is Willoughby?" I asked no-one in particular as we walked along the pavement, searching for any signs of the runaways.

"Something's not right." Damon thought aloud as I peered into shop windows. "Katherine Pierce does not hole up in Hickstown P-A." I nodded my agreement.

"Well this is definitely the car they stole." Stefan told us as he checked the license plate of a parked people-carrier. "We're in the right place."

"You gotta give them points for style." I mused as I stood back and admired the latte coloured vehicle.

"So lemme ask you two something; what happens when we find Elena? How do we get her back to Mystic Falls?" I shrugged in response while Damon appeared to be deep in thought over the matter.

"He has a point." I turned to D. "I mean, she's not gonna come quietly and she has an Original body-guard." I reminded him.

"We do what we have to do. I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap Elena in a burlap sack; we do whatever we have to."

"I volunteer to deal with Rebekah." I offered with my arm raised like a child in a classroom.

"I'm serious Damon." Stefan chided as he and I leant against the car and Damon stood in front of us.

"I am too." He protested. "I don't care what Elena wants right now; she's this close to going off the rails for good." He emphasised his point by holding up his fingers with a small gap between them.

"And that ain't happening; she's a pain in the ass enough as it is." I added.

"What happened to the duo who thought Elena should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may?"

"He got his neck snapped." Damon sneered at the same time I said;

"She wasn't real." They both looked at me curiously. "I don't want her being the eternal bitch, so I may have acted a little and befriended her in New York." Damon smirked at me.

"And now; we're royally pissed off." He finished as we began to walk away with his arm over my shoulder.

* * *

We entered the diner and as the boys searched for them I pointed instantly to a booth.

"There." I told them and the followed my line of sight to two women; one blonde, one brunette. "But that is not Elena." I informed them as we made our way over.

"How do you kn-" Stefan began to ask as I cut him off.

"See the small sneer that is always on her face?" Damon chuckled at my explanation as we reached the booth.

"Ladies," Stefan greeted them as Damon and I slid into the empty seats. "Playing nice?" Rebekah dropped Katherine's now broken wrist and sighed.

"There goes the neighborhood." Katherine mumbled as I smirked at her.

"I see you got Katherine already." Damon smirked at Rebekah.

"You're losing your tough, evil one." I said to Katherine who sneered in response.

"So, where's Elena?" Stefan asked bracing himself against the table and getting straight down to business.

* * *

"Let me get this straight; I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat and then I end up daggered and in a box? I don't think so." Rebekah sneered as she spoke.

"What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" Damon asked a smirking Katherine.

"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead." We waited for her to elaborate. "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him—an Original brother, impeccable taste."

"Elijah?!" Rebekah exclaimed in disgust.

"Elijah's here?" I asked Katherine who was at that moment staring at Damon's arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan smirked.

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean _friend_." I sneered at the emphasis on the word while Damon and Rebekah groaned in disgust. "It probably took him about 10 seconds to realise that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest." She said cheerfully.

"All right; where are they?" Stefan asked and Katherine refused to respond.

"Rebekah, you do realise if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?" I reminded the blonde who suddenly realised I was telling the truth.

"They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park." She told us quickly ignoring the disgusted look form Katherine.

"I'll go talk to Elijah." I offered as I got up. "I'll meet you once she's given you the cure." I told Damon.

"Not gonna happen." Katherine interjected. "The cure is my one chance to win back my freedom from Klaus."

"You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?" Damon laughed.

"No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her." Stefan realised.

"That's why you need your little friend, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Some things never change, do they Katherine?" Stefan laughed.

"Nope." Damon answered for her.

"Fine." She conceded. "Move. You have to follow me." I smiled and kissed D lightly before exiting the diner.

* * *

I pulled Katherine's now stolen phone out of my pocket and searched for Elijah's number. Hitting call I made my way to the gazebo.

"Katerina?"

"Not quite." I laughed as I crossed the road.

"Charlotte."

"Long time no speak." I said as I stood in the center of the gazebo.

"Yes, I do believe the last time we spoke you were denying me access to my brothers desiccated body." I chuckled as he spoke. "Where is Katerina?"

"Where's Elena?" I retorted.

"Safe. How long she remains so depends on you."

"That's not long then." I mumbled - my liking for the girl evident in my voice. "Look, if you're gonna be like this then I'm not telling you about Katherine."

"She can take care of herself against the three of you."

"You mean the four of us; your little sis decided to join Team Good Guys for once." I informed him.

"Put her on the phone."

"She's not here right now. I left her with my boyfriend and Katherine."

"You're what?" He asked angrily.

"You always were the protective one Eli." I reminisced. "She's with Damon and Katherine." I told him, getting back on track.

"Tell me where they are." He demanded.

"Relax, no-one is gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure."

"Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine? I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use." Elijah reminded me.

"Then I guess Rebekah and I will finally have something to bond over." I laughed. "Look, just tell me where you are and we can talk this through."

"Charlotte, you know that I look upon you as a member of my family but if **anything** happens to Katerina I will descend upon Elena."

"Then do it." I pushed. "If you never want to see Katherine again." With that I hung up and leant against the railing of the gazebo.

* * *

I wandered down the deserted streets of Willoughby searching for the Salvatores and hopefully the cure.

I stopped when a petite red-head crossed the street in front of me. With a smirk I flashed in front of her.

"Do you know where Katherine Pierce lives?" I asked her sweetly. She shook her head in response and I rolled my eyes before gripping her shoulders and compelling her quickly. "Where does she live?" I asked her slowly as my pupils dilated.

"Third house on the right." She responded mechanically. I smiled at the woman before releasing her and heading towards the open door within my sight.

* * *

I burst through the doorway just in time to see Rebekah down the contents of a small vial.

"No!" Stefan shouted as she finished and subsequently collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

Stefan sat pensively on the coffee table facing Rebekah as she slept while I helped Damon dry off from his visit to the vervain filled fish tank.

"What happened?" I asked him quietly as Stefan brooded.

"I-" He began.

"He didn't even try to stop her!" Stefan shouted at us.

"You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water!" Damon barked back at his brother.

"All you had to do was stall her." He replied slowly.

"Sorry, it's Rebekah; I didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan!" He said sarcastically.

"You planned to let her take it, didn't you? You were never on my side. Now Elena will be a vampire for the rest of her life just like you wanted!"

"HEY!" I shouted breaking their glares. "Sit down." I ordered the now standing Stefan who slowly sat. "Now, let's forget about whatever happened and concentrate on the comatose Original." I pointed towards Rebekah.

Stubbornly they consented and silence fell over us again until the room was suddenly filled with a loud gasp from Rebekah.

* * *

Rebekah sat blinking rapidly on the couch talking to Stefan while Damon and I searched the house.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I…I feel good. I…I feel great. I feel alive." I rolled my eyes at her melodramatics.

"Slight problem with being alive; I can kill you now." I reminded her as I slit open an envelope. I eyed the ornate letter opener in Damon's hand and without hesitation I grabbed it and threw it at her.

I watched eyes-wide as she caught it with vampire speed and the small cut on her hand from it healed.

"I'm still a vampire." She shrieked as Stefan's shoulders sagged with relief. "The cure didn't work."

"It worked just like she wanted it to; the cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something."

"Damn." I said quietly: filled with admiration for Katherine.

* * *

I made my way down the street towards a lone figure illuminated by moonlight.

"Charlotte." He smiled as I hugged him.

"Eli." I greeted. "You spoke to them yet?"

"One, I'm just waiting for my sister to appear." He said with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that." I mumbled as we wandered slowly down the pavement. "In the meantime, wanna catch up?" I offered and smiled when he held out his arm to me.

"I believe the last time we did this was in Paris and it took Niklaus all of 10 minutes before his jealousy got the better of him." I rejoiced at the memory, my laugh filling the street as we followed the pavement.

* * *

I made my way to the diner where I was set to meet the Salvatores until I was stopped by my own curiosity. Stepping into the shadows I listened to their conversation as they too made their way towards the diner.

"All right, you're right. I let Rebekah take the cure." Damon stopped and faced his brother. "I thought for a second, I mean, literally just a second; if Rebekah takes this, then all my problems go away. And I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Elena. And then Rebekah took it. And I realized how badly I screwed up."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is; I'm sorry, okay? I had a moment of weakness, Stefan. It's my thing. It's like you and I falling for the same girl. It's _our_ thing."

"**Was** our thing." I watched Damon smile slightly as Stef spoke. "Look, we've been making the same mistakes for 150 years. We can judge Katherine all we want, but we keep repeating our own history just like she is. Nothing ever changes. It has to stop, Damon."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I walked towards them, making I appear that I was only just arriving.

"I'm done." I frowned at him. "I can't keep reliving my life like this; I owe Elena her shot at being normal again. Once we give her the cure, I'm getting her out of my life, and I'm getting a life of my own."

"Okay, let's just get the cure and then we'll talk about you riding off into the sunset all on your lonesome." I told him and Damon laughed at my want to not see Stefan leave us.

"You still want to help me?" He asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Damon smirked.

"I guess now all we have to then is convince Elena." I smiled as we entered the diner and walked towards Elena who was sat alone at the back.

"Sit anywhere you like." The waitress said cheerfully. I smiled at her before sliding into the circular booth and sat between Stefan and Damon.

"You all right?" Stefan asked her and she simply cast her eyes away from him and towards her coffee.

"What's up with the silent treatment? You're the one that texted us and wanted to meet up." I asked her irately.

"You know I don't want the cure. You need to know that I never will and I'm done talking about it. So... will you accept that and let me be who I am, or not?" The boys and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah…no." Damon said slowly.

"Elena, this isn't you." Stefan sighed.

"It is now. You need to accept it because if you don't, there will be consequences." We exchanged looks again as she took a swig from her coffee.

"Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you're in right now; my emotions were off, I wasn't me. And you **refused** to accept that. You didn't give up on me; you didn't stop until you pulled me back." Stefan told her almost desperately as she set down her mug.

"Let me just top that off for you." The chirpy waitress appeared again and began to re-fill the mug.

"Thanks." She said sweetly and as the woman made to leave, Elena sprung up and snapped her neck.

"Oh!" Damon exclaimed as I sat with my mouth hanging open.

"Like I said; consequences." I closed my mouth and hardened my eyes. "That's one body **you** are responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me; there'll be a second, a twentieth and a hundredth. It's your choice." We watched her sashay out of the diner.

"Still ready to ride off into that sunset?" Damon asked Stef who simply stared back.

* * *

**A.N. Hi guys. Just a small chapter while I have some time before my next exam. Thanks so much for all the support and a special shout out to octoberisobel who came up with the wonderful pairing name 'Charmon'. Bye guys! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you coming to prom?" Caroline asked me from the changing room she was occupying.

"Well Stefan signed me and D up as chaperones **again** so I guess I have to." I sighed as my hands drifted over the luscious materials of the countless dresses in the small boutique.

"And how are things with the oldest Salvatore?" Care asked.

"Okay I guess." I told them. "I mean, officially he's still with Elena but he's taking me to prom so…"

"Shouldn't you be trying on dresses then?" Bonnie asked as she exited her cubicle.

"Probably." I turned to face the young girl who was standing coyly in the centre of the shop. "Wow."

She giggled as I admired her in the beautiful midnight-blue gown.

"Is it okay?"

"You look beautiful Bonnie." I told her as she smoothed out the ruffles in her skirt. "You're going to blow everyone away."

"That's the plan!" Caroline laughed as she too exited her cubicle. "Oh my God Bonnie!" She gushed as she set sight on the brunette.

"Not too shabby yourself Care." I chuckled as she made Bonnie twirl for her. The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder as she accepted the compliment.

"Thanks." She too twirled in her gown and the hot-pink material cascaded around her beautifully before she mounted the fitting platform.

"So tell us about these dreams." Caroline ordered Bonnie as I searched the racks for a last minute dress.

"Well, usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me." Bonnie told us as she sunk into a well-placed couch.

"That's natural Bon; you never got to say goodbye and so you're grieving more." I explained to her as I pulled out a powder blue dress.

"When I woke up; the couch was on fire." She dead-panned.

"Oh. Well that's not natural." I replied as I placed the dress back on the rack.

"I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right; without his help, I'll lose control of my magic." She whispered.

"No, it's because you need a night off from mourning." Caroline told her. "And we're gonna make sure that you have it!" she promised as she shook her head at the mint coloured dress I held up.

"You both look super hot by the way." I told them and they laughed.

"You think?" Bonnie asked with a smile as she rose to stand next to Care.

"Oh yeah." I said as they struck poses. "Matt is gonna have the sexiest dates there." I smiled as they laughed.

"You know what, I love friend-prom. And it's exactly what prom should be: friends and memories." Caroline smiled as she did a final check on her dress.

"Totally." Bonnie agreed.

"Is Ty going to be there?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Care frowned. "But it's fine." I raised my eyebrow at Bonnie as Care spoke. "While it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, the three of us are gonna have the night of our lives!"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed and they laughed. "Can you tell it's my first prom?" I asked them quietly as they broke out into fits of laughter.

I picked up another dress and held it against my body as the bell above the door of the shop jingled and Elena and her groupie; the Original bitch, walked in.

"Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks." I rolled my eyes at Elena. "Pretty dress Caroline."

"I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends…before you tried to **kill** me." Care replied with a strained smile as Bonnie returned to her cubicle.

"I thought it looked familiar." Elena smiled as I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion.

"Can you press this for me?" Caroline asked the clerk, ignoring Elena and Rebekah. "I'll pick it up later." I watched as she strutted back to the changing rooms and pulled the curtain shut behind her.

Fully intent on ignoring the dynamic duo, I returned to the task at hand; finding myself a stunning gown.

"Aren't you a little old for prom?" Elena asked me with a smirk.

"Someone's got bring class to an event that involves you two." I retorted as I replaced yet another dress.

"Ooh, I'm hurt." She held her hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"You will be if you don't leave soon." I bit out as quietly as I could.

"You don't scare me." Elena said lowly as Rebekah wandered off further into the shop.

"And you don't scare me." I told her as I plunged a black stiletto heel into her abdomen. "You should get these." I told her as I admired the other shoe. "They match your heart." With that I dropped the shoe and met up with Care and Bonnie who were leaving.

"Awesome." Caroline commented as we left the shop. "But what about your dress?"

"Looks like I'll be consulting my never-ending wardrobe again." I sighed.

"Or you could get Damon to fly something over from Paris." I tilted my head at the suggestion.

"What an excellent idea Bon-Bon!" We linked arms and the three of us took off down the street in search of coffee.

* * *

"Here you go." I bounded into the Salvatore library where Stefan and Damon were sprawled out on couches and presented Stef with a beautifully wrapped corsage.

"Uhhh thanks, but I'm not sure it'll match my dress." I rolled my eyes at him while Damon chuckled.

"Good one smart-ass, it's for Elena." He raised an eyebrow at me as he took the box.

"Why have you got Elena a corsage?" He asked me cautiously.

"I had it made for her." I told him. "If you give it to her it might trigger something." He nodded slowly before inspecting the flower.

"Thanks." He said as I began to leave the room. "That's really nice of – WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard the box drop behind me and my shoulders slumped.

"This is a vervain corsage!" He shouted at my turned back. I slowly turned to face him as he clutched his blistered hand.

"A very potent vervain corsage." Damon observed as he prodded the item with a fire poker.

"Oops." I smiled as Stefan glared at me. "Well you shouldn't have opened the box!" I retorted before I left the room.

A loud curse echoed through the house as I climbed the stairs and I smiled to myself; they must have found the spider.

* * *

I adjusted Stefan's tie as he prepared to leave the house.

"I can't believe you put a poisonous spider in a vervain corsage and expected me to give it to Elena." He said in disbelief as I smirked.

"Well it's no secret that I don't like her." I defended myself as his eyes met mine and he began to laugh. "See! It's funny. So stop whining and get in that limo." He smiled at me and dropped a kiss to my cheek before leaving the house.

"See you there!" He called behind him as he got inside the huge car.

I closed the door and smiled before making my way back upstairs to get ready.

"That spider bit me." Damon pouted from my bed as I entered the room.

"Man up." I told him with a laugh. "And leave; I'm getting dressed." He left with a resigned sigh and a promise of revenge.

I held in a giggle at the memory of his swollen hand from when he and Stef confronted me in my room earlier.

Throwing open the doors to my closet I smiled: dress time!

* * *

Damon and I wandered down the red carpet that led to the prom arm-in-arm admiring the changing pictures as we passed.

"So, where's the disco ball?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Caroline's been working on this for a while. It's a…uhhh...photo-yearbook of the senior class." I said as I attempted to remember the way Care had phrased it. "And look! There's Stef!" I smiled as I pointed to a picture of him at a car wash.

"Ah yes; the Sexy Suds car wash." Damon clarified. "I compelled Caroline to leave it to rescue me." I frowned at him.

"Man, I missed so much!" I said as D's arm wound back around my shoulder.

"You look stunning." He mumbled into my ear as we continued to meander towards the event of the night.

"Why thank you Mr Salvatore." I said as a picture of us at the 1920's decade dance popped up on a screen.

"Why are we on there? We don't even go to this school!" Damon exclaimed as the picture faded.

"Well we're probably here more than most of the students."

"True."

* * *

We entered the huge room and gazed upon the dancing couples.

"Wow." I breathed out in awe.

"Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Vampire Barbie's wedding?"

"Because I think we are." I told him as we found a slightly secluded spot from which we could still keep an eye on the kids.

* * *

A little while later as I was standing in front of the punch bowl I noticed Damon appear at Elena's side. Giving in to my jealous side I listened in on their conversation.

"You are underage." Damon told her as he removed the flask from her hand and instead took a swig himself before placing it in his pocket.

"You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy."

"Oh, come on. What badass senior's complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?"

"Please don't refer to yourself as my date."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your... boyfriend." I sneered at his words. "Something I said?" I jumped as he spoke before realizing it was intended for Elena.

"I'm not doing this." She laughed bitterly obviously trying to get away from him.

"You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?" He feigned hurt.

"What are you doing? Trying to stir some feelings in me? Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off." She smirked.

"Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than you."

"You're nothing to me, Damon." She told him coldly and I smiled, knowing that this was exactly where he wanted the conversation to go.

"Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?" I cringed at his words and I hope Elena did too.

"I told you I loved you because I was sired to you, and now that I'm not I know that none of it was real. But if you still think that it was, I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions, not me." She made to leave but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"Then end it." He ordered her.

"What?" she asked him in confusion.

"Just end it so you can go off being a cold hearted bitch and I won't have to feel some sort of responsibility for you."

I knew he was lying through his teeth about the responsibility part, but who am I to stop him from ending his relationship?

"Fine; we're over Damon." With that she broke out of his grasp and left him.

A few seconds later I was joined at the punch bowl.

"Can I help you?" I asked him as I poured a drink into a glass for Ric who was standing uncomfortably in a tux.

"Be my prom date?" I laughed as I turned to face him.

"Well, I'll have to consider it…" I trailed off as he claimed my lips with his. "Yes." I replied breathlessly and he chuckled before pulling me into him and crushing his lips to mine once again.

The small gagging sound Ric made simply faded into the background as we stood immersed in each other.

* * *

Damon and I were swaying to the soft beat of the music when Caroline made her entrance.

"I'm gonna go talk to Care." I told Damon and I unwound my arms from around his neck.

"I'll get drinks." I smiled at him before we went our separate ways. Lifting the hem of my dress I made my way up the steps to where Caroline was standing.

"You look amazing." I gushed as I stood next to her admiring the ivory fishtail dress.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Klaus dug it out for me after **she** stole my dress." Care almost shouted as her eyes followed Elena's every move on the dance-floor with Stefan.

"Did you say you got from Klaus?" I asked her, hoping to distract her.

"Yeah. Don't ask." I smirked at her.

"You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?"

"If I had Klaus wrapped around my finger, then I would be here with Tyler right now."

"Whatever you say." I winked at her before joining Damon at a table.

* * *

"We have a problem." Damon and I sighed as Bonnie approached us.

"Why is it always **those** words?" I asked him and he shrugged as Matt, Ric and Stefan joined us.

* * *

"It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie, that's what Silas does, you can't let him get to you." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look." I thumped Damon on the arm as he finished speaking and sent him a shut-the-hell-up look.

"Hey, I know this is totally off subject but, where's Caroline?" We all turned to Ric as realisation dawned that she wasn't here.

"She went to the after-party." Matt told us and we all breathed sighs of relief; glad that she hadn't been abducted by Silas.

"Hey. Okay, the ballots have been tallied, which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen." April Young's voice filled the room.

"One of us should get her home." Stef gestured to Bonnie who was listening to April.

"What? No. She's safer here in public around all these people. There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once." Damon reasoned and I nodded my head.

"Okay, in the meantime, how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?" I had to give it to Matt, he asks the big questions. I was about to respond when once again April's voice filled the room.

"All right, your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett!"

I gave up on trying to figure out Silas and instead started clapping and cheering for the blushing couple who were making their way to the stage.

"Aww." I gushed as I pulled D's phone out of his pocket and started snapping pictures of them.

* * *

I was stood outside the prom watching the pictures change on the screens when I felt a hand at my elbow.

"Why are you out here?" I turned to face my prom date and laced my arms around his neck.

"Just getting some air. Why? Did you miss me?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Why would I miss you?" He said darkly. I met his eyes with a curious look. "What could I possibly miss about you when I could be in there, dancing with Elena." I shook my head wildly.

"You two are over." I reminded him. "I heard it."

"You heard a practiced conversation that would stop you from moping about everywhere." I felt my eyes widen as he spoke and I tried to not let his words affect me.

"What's going on with you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just letting you know exactly how I feel. Isn't that what you want?" I felt tears gather at my eyes and willed them not to fall.

"Go away." I tried to push him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Poor little Charlotte, always so gullible." He toyed with the bracelet around my wrist. "Remember when I gave you this? It was to get you off my back." He spat before pushing me backwards into the forest.

I let out a little sob as his verbal assault continued.

"Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Charlotte." I looked up at him just as he rammed a stake into my shoulder.

"Silas." I groaned as I clawed at the wood. "You bastard."

"Now, now. No need for such language. What would your lover say?"

"Where is he?!" I demanded and the Damon look-a-like simply laughed.

"He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was you. He's probably in a bit of pain now, too." Thoughts of Damon impaled on various stakes sprung to mind as another stake pinned me to a tree.

"Stay away from my witch." He spat and with that he left.

* * *

I lay slumped against the tree groaning as I tried to raise my arms to pull out the stakes to no avail. In the distance I heard footsteps crunching through the dense forest until they reached me.

"Damon?" I asked as the raven-haired vampire crouched in front of me.

"Let me guess: an extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me." He asked as he pulled a stake out of my shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed as I regained movement in my right arm.

"Yeah." He echoed my words as he moved to the left side of body and pulled out the second stake.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Lured me outside with the promise of a hookup from you. Then a little mind assault before stabbing me in the thigh."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He removed his suit jacket and draped it over my healing shoulders.

"Thanks." I sighed as I inhaled his scent and burrowed deeper into the soft material.

* * *

We made our way to the car when a commotion nearby stopped us in our tracks.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bonnie screamed as she ran through the car park with car alarms screeching as she passed them.

Suddenly the alarms and the increasing wind stopped. Sharing a look we ran over to her but not before Elena swooped in and attacked her by biting into her neck. Bonnie yelled in pain and we picked up the pace in order to reach her.

Suddenly Elena stopped and started making choking noises before vomiting blood while the wound on Bonnie's neck healed supernaturally fast. Bonnie rose from the ground and used what appeared to Expression to break Elena's bones.

"Stop Bonnie, stop." Stefan said calmly as we approached her from all angles.

"Help me." Elena choked out from her place on the floor.

"Bonnie, you're killing her." I warned the witch.

"I know what I'm doing."

"And normally, I'd be okay with you slowly killing her but Bonnie, that's the magic talking. This is your best friend." I soothed her.

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted as he cradled Elena in his arms. "Bonnie…please?" Elena sobbed as the pain rose.

Suddenly Bonnie stopped.

"You okay?" Damon asked her.

"No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay!" I made to walk towards her but she simply ran off into the night. With a sigh I returned my eyes to Stefan and Elena.

"I got you." Stefan told her as he picked her up off the ground and leant her against him. Before she could reply Damon reached out and jabbed her in the neck with a syringe.

"Plan B." They said together as she sagged in Stef's arms.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House Stefan laid Elena on a cot in one of the cells while Damon and I stood in the doorway.

"She might not feel much, but she's gonna feel that in the morning." Damon said and I chuckled.

I walked up to Elena and slid Stefan's corsage off her wrist and replaced it with the one I had made.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked me.

"Nothing. Just making sure she gets the message." I told him as I handed him his corsage. "So, what's the plan?" I asked the brothers.

"When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight, I could see it in her eyes. Elena thought she was gonna die. She was scared." Damon told us.

"Fear." Stefan said.

"Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions." I replied as we exited the cell and bolted the door behind us.

"So Plan "C"... Make her life a living hell." Stefan announced.

"I'm up for that." I said as we mounted the stairs.

"You care to talk about our other problem? You know, the one that can be anyone, anywhere, anytime." I groaned as Damon reminded us about Silas.

"Silas still needs Bonnie. And if tonight is any indication, she's no pushover. She's not gonna let him manipulate her, not anymore."

"I wouldn't underestimate his talents. He fooled the hell out of both of us." I told Stefan who nodded slowly.

"What did he say to you anyway?" Damon asked me.

"He found me outside and just…played on a weakness." I told them with a shrug.

"Why didn't he appear as me?" Stefan wondered aloud.

"No-one can talk about their hair as much as you. Wouldn't be convincing." Damon replied as we reached the lounge.

"Funny."

* * *

**A.N. Hi everybody! I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update but now my exams are over and so is prom! so I'll be able to actually write now. Thanks you to all of you who've actually stuck with my story, I truly am honoured :) anyway, if anyone wants the link to Charlotte's dress just ask but I'll probably be adding the link to my profile pretty soon anyway. Thanks again and Happy Reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

"She's the calmest desiccating vampire I've ever seen. I remember when you starved me down there for three days; I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel."

"Now that I would pay to see." I teased as D passed me a drink.

"Look, she's not gonna beg for blood. Begging means desperation, emotion. She's still in no-humanity zone." Stefan reminded us.

"How hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her?" I asked eagerly as I lounged on the couch.

"A lot hungrier than she is now apparently." Stefan sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Damon asked his brother as he lifted my feet to take as seat.

"Maybe I can provide a little excitement." My spine stiffened at the voice.

"Katherine." I seethed.

"The one and only... sort of. So, when's the 'Welcome Home' party?" She sauntered towards the drink station and began pouring herself a refreshment.

"Wow, look who went and got bold. Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise." Damon smirked.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because Klaus is gone." She informed us.

"What?" I asked, finally turning to face her. "He's gone?"

"Let's just say that werewolf girl, Hayley, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives…for good." I scowled at her retreating form.

"We really need to get start locking the front door." I sighed as I drained my glass.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked the still air in the kitchen as I stood facing the stove.

"Nothing." Came the mumbled reply. I turned slowly to see my raven-haired vampire standing with his fingers in the almost empty bowl that once contained cake mix.

"Nothing?" I asked with a smirk. "Then why is the remnants of my cake smeared on your lips.

"S'good cake." He mumbled as his tongue darted out to lap up the mixture. I smiled at him before turning back to the oven and looking at my rising cake.

"I think the real question though is; why are you baking?"

"Can't a girl bake?" I smirked as I stood.

"Only if you bake what I think you've baked." I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice and turned to see his face centimetres from mine.

"You mean my world-famous chocolate cake?" I asked coyly as his pupils dilated at the thought of the cake.

I got not reply as his lips crushed down onto mine and I moaned as his hands circled my waist before hoisting me up onto one of the counters and deepening the kiss.

"Dude, is that Char's chocolate cake I can smell?" Damon and I broke apart with a groan as Stefan bounded into the kitchen. "Oh." He stopped at the sight of us. "Eww." His nose scrunched up into a sneer.

"Grow up." Damon chastised as I jumped down from my perch.

"Yes Stef." I told my little brother. "And I think it might be done." I said as I peered once again at the cake.

"I got it." Damon grabbed the oven mitts from my hands and yanked open the door to the oven and removing the plump cake.

"Ooh." Stefan said as he hopped up onto a stool by the breakfast bar and held out a nearby plate expectantly. "I want first slice!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I slid the dessert out of its tin and onto a cooling rack.

"No fair!" Damon exclaimed from his perch next to his brother. "How come he gets first slice?!"

"Because I'm the youngest." Stefan said adamantly.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Damon argued, also holding out a plate.

"She loves me more!" Stefan exclaimed as he attempted to hold out his plate further. I chuckled as they fought and carefully cut into the moist cake.

"How about you both get first slice?" I asked and they looked me confusedly.

With a smile I cut a huge chunk of cake and then cut in into two smaller pieces before taking their plates and sliding the cake onto them.

"There." I smiled as I placed both plates down in front of them simultaneously.

They both mumbled their thanks as they tucked into the cake. Standing back I smiled at my small family and their childish behaviour.

* * *

"Char? Char? CHAR?!" I rolled my eyes as Damon's voice echoed through the house. "Charloooootte?" He whined as he made his way towards my room.

"Yes?" I asked him from my position in front of my vanity-table.

"I'm bored." He huffed as he threw himself down onto my bed. "When can we start torturing her?" he pouted.

I laughed at his antics as I rifled through my drawers.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed to an official looking document that had fallen out and onto the floor.

"What?" I asked as I picked up the paper. "It's nothing." I told him quickly as I realised what it was and stuffed it back into the drawer.

He frowned at me before getting off the bed and making his way towards me.

"If it's nothing, why can't you show me?" He asked slowly.

"It's just…something I salvaged from the old house. Nothing important." I tried to reassure him. "Anyway, let's watch a movie." I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed where I flicked on my TV and we settled down to watch the film.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

"I fell asleep." I laughed as I realised that I'd missed the end of the film.

I looked around the room for Damon and felt my eyes go wide as he sat at my vanity table with the document from earlier in his hands.

"Damon…" I trailed off as his eyes met mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. Slowly I got off the bed and ventured towards him.

"There was no need to." I told him as I plucked the piece of paper which betrothed me to him out of his hands. "Both you and Giuseppe were dead by the time I found it."

"I was supposed to marry you." He said aloud and I nodded. "How is it that even from the grave my father manages to throw me curve-balls?" He laughed. I smiled at him and he sighed. "C'mere." I complied and found myself in his arms. "You should have told me. It's not like its anything to be embarrassed about."

"I wasn't embarrassed." I told him. "I just didn't think it was important. Anyway I've been meaning to get rid of a load of old papers." I told him gesturing to the open drawer he'd been rifling through.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'm pretty sure I found your old student ID from that time you went to University." I laughed as I got up.

"Probably."

"I think it's time." Stefan told us as he entered the room.

"Time?" I asked him as I closed the drawer.

"Elena." He said by means of explanation.

"I'll get the vervain." Damon said as he stood.

"And I'll grab the blood bag." I smirked.

* * *

"You look terrible." I said as I stood in the small room in the cellar.

"I'm hungry. Not that you care." I rolled my eyes as she sneered.

"If I didn't care why would I be here with this?" I said as I held out a blood bag. "It's you who doesn't care and that's about to change." I said as she reached out and grabbed the blood bag before gulping down its contents.

I watched with a smirk on my face as she began convulsing and spat out the liquid.

"Vervain?" she asked in disbelief.

"How does that make you feel? Hurt because I'd betray you? Angry because I'd cause you pain? Or scared, because you know it's gonna get a lot worse?" I asked her with mock concern.

I laughed as she ran towards the door before stopping as she saw Stefan and Damon blocking her way.

"You three wanna play games?" She said with laughter in her voice as she turned to face us all. "Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. Me... or **you**."

I raised my eyebrows at the brothers who made their way into the cell with the heavy door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

**A.N. Hey everybody! sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted something small to fill the Originals episode. Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
